


The Blood Moon

by 1RavenBlack



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 54,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: With great powers comes great responsibility, so why bother with them, when you can just chill back and relax?That's what Katrina always told herself in a way to calm down whenever she felt herself lose control, but nothing will stop her from getting in trouble with literally everyone around.Her world was chaotic, like the last seconds of a fly trapped in a spider's web, but what happens when the world literally goes Upside Down for her, has to take care of a group of nerds much bigger than herself and even worst, she feels her heart beat for the first time, but now, not because of anxiety, but due to a much warmer feeling.





	1. The Fox and the Lion

I had no idea how the hell I managed to get wound up in a group of 12 year olds' troubles, but I can't deny that it wasn't fun, if not, just crazy dangerous and deadly.  
I met up Mike and his little group of nerdy friends whilst going to the arcade one day and them cursing my nickname for not being able to defeat my high-score in any game.  
Of course, since all arcade games only had a 3 letter maximum for each name, I put mine.

##  ** _"FOX"_ **

Because I have red hair and can be pretty sly and sneaky, despite how very introverted I am.  
Now it's my last year at Hawkins High School, this one being the most important because if everything goes right, I may get a scholarship and be able to continue my studies further, to University, pursuing Vet Medicine, like I've always dreamt of.

** _Now, to tell a little bit about myself..._ **

Officially, I was called **_"3"_**, just like the number tattooed on my shoulder, which is to brand me as one of the many experiments the Russians/Americans did on children.  
Somehow, and very thankfully, I managed to run away, thanks to my weird powers that I'm still not 100% sure, and found myself in the woods, where I stumbled upon this policeman named Hopper who was nice enough to take me in for a while, before getting me to an orphanage and making sure a real family gets to take care of me.

The date of me meeting Jim was _**January 3rd**_, a very cold and snowy winter, so from that day on, that has become my birthday.  
Since I didn't have a name, he let me stay a few good weeks with him and taught me how to read and write, which was pretty easy, to say the least, and upon reading so many books, I found a name that finally suited my tastes.

##  ** _"Katrina"_ **

That was 5 years ago, when I was 13, and now I'm at my own little house close to the Byers, I recently found out, living alone with Jim visiting me often, or having the kids have sleepovers at mine from time to time, when I'm not too busy with my studies.

After the incident with the monsters, Will's disappearance, El and everything, we've really bonded, and gotta say, being a Rogue in their DnD party was super fun!

Life hasn't been easy, that much is sure, isn't it? Many bad things happened that cannot be changed or unmade, so you have to life with them through the rest of your life.

** _But things never stay the same, do they...?_ **

Life at highschool ain't the best, especially not with all these mean girls and boys around, but how I survived 3 years, I can survive one more, right?  
Also, recently, Will and the gang told us about a new girl coming from California called _**"Max"**_ who apparently beat all their records as well and from their description, I really wanna meet her.  
Now, I'm wondering if this is a coincidence or not, but my Sherlockian instincts were tingling, and she may or may not be our new colleague's little sister.  
  
**_Oh, yes, new colleague...  
_**  
His name is Billy Hargrove and he's the most intimidating man I've ever seen in my life.  
He is literally radiating masculinity and his eyes make everyone either kneel at his feet or stay away from him, because he won't take anyone's shit.  
In a very short amount of time, he managed to gain the reputation of**_ "Keg King"_**...I think that was? Beating Steve Harrington at popularity, now being the literal best student at sports _<strike>(especially basketball)</strike>_, having the most number of uh...Charmed ladies, as a count, and beat up a ton of boys who dared disrespect him.  
**  
So, uh.._.FUN!_**

I could have said that I've been pretty lucky so far, seeing that I didn't have the need to directly interact with Billy so far, but fate was never as you'd expect and the weirdest of changes always happen when you least expect them.

##  ** _Wednesday morning -   
  
_ **

I wake up, eat a bowl of milk and cereal, go to wash my fave, brush my long red hair and look through my clothes.

I choose an over-sized AC/DC Tshirt, light blue boyfriend jeans, a red plaid shirt tied to my waist, round shades, a black hat and black combat boots, take my bag and go to my motorbike that I recently managed to buy and went to high school.  
Maths went pretty fast by, Chemistry too, but during Biology, we had to make a project for the final grade, which will affect the overall grade by a huge percent, which completely got my attention.

** _But that wasn't all._ **

Mrs. Green insisted on assigning us partners...And I was to do the project with none other than Billy Hargrove, which made me gulp in anxiety and start to slightly scratch at my neck, not daring to look at him...Or anyone, for the matter.

  
**Mrs. Green: Kat, Billy, may I talk to you at the end of the class for a moment?  
Billy: Sure.  
Me: Okay...**

After this, the class went on as if nothing happened, but I could basically feel the burning and poisonous glares the many girls in my class would throw at me. After all, who wouldn't want to be partnered up with **_THE_** King Billy?

**Ha.**

**Me.**

**What a fool.**

All I did the whole class was to draw on my notebook, habit which I found out managed to calm down my anxieties pretty well, even if I didn't really pay attention to the teacher...But hey, for someone like me, it's no big deal.  
After all the other students left the classroom, I grabbed slowly got up and went in front of Mrs. Green, not managing to look in her eyes, my gaze fixed on the floor as I bit my lip and fiddling with my fingers.  
Billy, as well, stood just next to me, but he looked extremely laid back.

**Mrs.Green: Billy, I am sure you are aware that, despite your pretty good grades, slightly above average, in most subjects, you are somehow failing Biology. So, I wanted to ask you, is it just disinterest, or are you not understanding something? I thought that, compared to Mathematics, Chemistry and Physics, this would be at least a bit easier.  
Billy: Well, uh...I dunno, I guess I don't really get it or something. I guess I started with the wrong foot and continued even worse and...Yeah, you get it.  
Mrs.Green: Kat, dear, I am very sorry to ask this of you, since I know you're extremely shy, but would it be okay with you if you were to help Billy with Biology? You told me you want to pursue Medicine at University, and so far you've been exceeding all expectations at my subject, which is why I paired you two up. Just a bit of tutoring, once in a while, if you both agree.  
Billy: If it helps with my grades, I don't see why not.  
Mrs.Green: Excellent! What do you say, dear?  
Me: Uh, w-well, I...Uhm...I-I mean, s-sure, but...But a-are you sure I'm the right person for this? I-I mean, as you said, I'm painfully shy...A-And I'm afraid I might be more annoying than useful and I don't want to waste anyone's time and-  
Mrs.Green: Dear, Kat, calm down. I've seen you help and explain to some of your colleagues before at different subjects and you did an extraordinary job at it! I think you shouldn't be afraid. Who knows, maybe Billy will be able to help you out with your shyness, since he's so popular and sociable.  
Me: *hiding my face* I-I-I w-well, I don't know what to say...  
Billy: You can start by saying_ 'Yes' _?  
Me: Uhm...I guess you're right. S-Sure, I will tutor you, I am fine with that. J-Just tell me when you don't understand or if I'm being annoying, I'll try to stop.  
Billy: *chuckles* Don't worry, toots, I'm sure we'll get along just fine.  
Mrs.Green: *winks* Think of it as opportunity. It will look very good on your recommendation letter.  
Me: Y-You mean, you will...?  
Mrs.Green: *smiles* But of course, dear! How could I possibly _not _recommend my top student to the best University? It was supposed to be a surprise from me and your Physics and Chemistry teachers, but oops! _Busted~._  
Me: I-I-I can't thank you enough!! Really, thank you so much for everything you've done for me! I am forever grateful for you and your patience and kindness with me!  
Mrs.Green: *pats my head* Dear, your only fault is worrying too much and enjoying life too little. Take the advice of the bands you listen to so much and you might learn to live a bit. Now, off you go, your next class is about to start!  
Me: See you tomorrow, Mrs.Green! And thank you so much for everything again!  
Billy: Good bye, Mrs. G. **   
  


Outside of the classroom, I gripped my notebook close to my chest and walk to my locker, but Billy was still following me with a smirk on his face, and then leaned on the locker nearby.

**Billy: So, I just got a very hot teacher as a reward for failing the class, the more you know.  
Me: I...I think it's more of a punishment.  
Billy: Why'd you think that, Kitten?  
Me: Wh-Why did you j-just call me _"Kitten"_ ?  
Billy: Mrs.G called you _"Kat"_, so, why not?  
Me: My name is Katrina, not Kitten, so please call me that.  
Billy: Fine, fine..._Kitten._ *winks*  
Me: *pouts* Guess I can't convince you...  
Billy: You give up pretty easily, babe. It's almost like you like that.  
Me: *cringes* I-It's nothing of the sort. I-It's just...Over the years...I learn that if saying _"No"_ doesn't work the first time...It won't work no matter how many times you repeat or struggle...So might as well just get it over with.  
Billy: *raises an eyebrow* That sounded oddly specific.  
Me: *eyes widen* Ah, n-no, forget I just said that! S-Sorry, I, uh...I gotta go to Physics, excuse me.  
Billy: What a coincidence, I have Physics too. Why don't we talk about the project and my tutoring on the way there?  
Me: Uhm...If you're okay with it, I guess okay.  
Billy: Have any specific topic you wanna do? I kinda have no idea what we've studied so far. Care to enlighten me?  
Me: Well...We started with the Nervous system, followed by the Sensory organs, then Glands, the Locomotor system, Digestive system, Excretory system, Metabolism, some pretty basic Genetics, some plain Environmental things...And...Uhm...Well...  
Billy: *smirks* You missed out the Reproduction thingy between Excretory and Metabolism on purpose, didn't you?  
Me: *gasps* Liar! You said you didn't know! You tricked me!  
Billy: *chuckles* I might have. Say, toots, it's almost like you missed it on purpose. Are you embarrassed? Hey, what about we do the project on tha-  
Me: NO!!!!  
Billy: *wide eyed* Whoa, slow down, there, I was only teasin'.  
Me: *slaps hand on mouth* I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you! Please, don't be mad. It's just...I really don't like it and it makes me feel very...Very bad.  
Billy: *shrugs* S'okay, I got it, don't worry, I'm not mad. Jeez, Mrs.G was right, you really do worry too much.  
Me: Yeah...I'm really sorry, I told you it'd be more of a punishment than anything. I know I can be very annoying without even realising.  
Billy: Chill, babe, chill. So, when and where shall we meet?  
Me: Uhm...Tomorrow after class for the project?  
Billy: I have Basketball training, sorry.  
Me: Oh, right, you're in the team. When's your next match?  
Billy: In 2 weeks. Wanna come and cheer me?  
Me: *smiles* If you want me there, sure, I will be there.  
Billy: Huh, would ya look at that, Kitten has a pretty smile. Ya wanna make me swoon?  
Me: Ah, n-no, really, I'm not.  
Billy: You're melting my heart, babe!  
Me: S-Sorry! Uhm...How about this Friday? About 5pm? At...Uhm...There's this pretty cafe in town called _"Ma Cherie"_ and they have amazing tea and sweets.  
Billy: Friday...Friday...Ah, yeah, sure. Had a date, but-  
Me: Oh, shoot! Okay, we can find another day so you won't have to miss it!  
Billy: *chuckles* Nahh, don't worry, I'll just cancel. I'd much rather stay with you than with her.  
Me: *bites lip* Uhmm...I...Flattered? I think?  
Billy: Good then, it's a date, see you then, sweet cheeks!  
Me: _WAIT WHAT?!_**

I stopped in my tracks but he only laughed and waved at me, jogging ahead in another direction. It was only then that I realised that I was in front of the Physics classroom and he, in fact, had a complete other subject, not Physics.

** _Smooth bastard..._ **

And so, Wednesday came to an end, Thursday as well, Friday went by unnoticed and then, I had to go full speed to the Animal shelter nearby to help out.  
They never told me how much to stay, seeing that my schedule was hectic due to College and Uni preps, so I would just come and go whenever I could.  
Problem is, I lost track of time and when I looked back at the watch again, it said **4:46pm.**

##  ** _F U C K._ **

I bid the workers farewell and ran to my motorbike, going as far as I could back to Hawkings and at the cafe, getting all the two bags full of books and running into the cafe, and looking at my watch at the same time.

**5:13pm.**

** _Kill me please._ **

Entering the cafe, I nod at the waitress, as I'm a regular here and we're on friendly terms, and scan for Billy, who was writing something in a notebook.  
I rush to take the seat opposite, but before I sat down and let the books fall to the ground, I start apologising to Billy a bit too much.

  
**Me: I'M SO SORRY!! I-I really didn't mean to be late, but it's entirely my fault and I feel horrible for making you wait for me! Please don't be mad, I-I'll make up to you! I'll pay each time we go out to study, okay? S-So take anything you want a-and I'll pay! I know it won't really make a difference bu-  
Billy: Babe, sit down and breathe.  
Me: H-Huh?  
Billy: I'm not mad. I can clearly see you rushed to get here. Lost track or time, huh? What were you doing?  
Me: Yeah, I know, I'm stupid. I got a watch today so I can make sure I leave at the right time, but I forgot to check it and...I am late. So, uhm...Y'know how I mentioned I want to pursue Vet Medicine at Uni? I work at an animal shelter nearby and it takes sort of...Almost an hour to get here. Well, more like 40 minutes, but I rushed and got here in like 25. It kinda helps to get in at a top Uni...With a scholarship. I couldn't afford to study at University otherwise, so I gotta do what it takes.  
Billy: Well, babe, you look pretty hot in you lab coat. I wanna see you like this more often.  
Me: M-My lab coat...? AH, DAMN, I FORGOT TO TAKE IT OFF! Godamn it!  
Billy: *chuckles* You're pretty amusing, doll. Come on, sit down and let's order.  
Me: Okay. Leila, dear, could you please come and take our order?  
Leila: Hey, Kat, rushed again from the shelter I see. Regular?  
Me: For me, yes. Billy, what would you want?  
Billy: Just a black coffee, thanks.  
Me: Are you sure?  
Billy: Yeah, sure.  
Me: O-Okay...  
Leila: Okay, then. A Cherry Vanilla tea with extra cinnamon, a chocolate cake and a black coffee coming right up!  
Me: Thank you for your time, Lei-Lei!  
Leila: Any time!  
Billy: Seems you calmed down a bit.  
Me: Yeah...This place always manages to sooth down my anxieties. Uhm...I literally only come here every time I want to study.  
Billy: I'm not surprised. It's pretty nice, I guess.  
Me: *smiles* I'm happy that you liked it.   
Billy: Say, forgot to ask you on Wednesday, but today I see you have a Metallica Tshirt. Are they your boyfriend's?  
Me: *blushes* B-Boyfriend? But I don't have a boyfriend, what do you mean?  
Billy: You don't? How come?  
Me: Why are you surprised, who'd want someone like me? Trust me when I say this, I know what I'm talking about.  
Billy: But you're smart and pretty, what's not to like?  
Me: Many things. So uhm...These are my Tshirts. 90% of my tops have band imprints. And...Well...AC/DC, Iron Maiden and Metallica are my Top 3 favourite bands. I have all their vinyls and cassettes.  
Billy: You just keep getting hotter and hotter the more I know you.  
Me: Hahaha, no, no way that could ever happen.  
Billy: If I were to give you one of my band Tshirts, would you wear it on our next date?  
Me: D-Date?! C-Come on, Billy, I'm literally the last person you'd want to date, I can assure you.  
Billy: What if I prove you otherwise?  
Me: How do you know you're my type?  
Billy: *smirks* Oh~? So I'm out of your league, sweet cheeks?  
Me: Ah-...! Wait, no, I didn't mean it like that! I didn't want to insult or offend you, I'm sorry!  
Billy: Just teasin', relax.  
Me: *pouts* Whatevs...  
Billy: So, wadya say, dollface? About us?  
Me: D-Don't you think we should, like, get to know each other first? Become friends and trust each other and all that?  
Billy: Awww, toots wants one of those cutesy romance novel relationships, how adorable.  
Me: *blushes* W-Well...Y-Yeah...I guess...I know I'm asking for too much...And there's no way in hell that could ever happen to me...S-So...I just...I guess...I kinda gave up on even thinking of dating long ago.  
Billy: *sighs* Maybe your expectations are too high of people that are too low. People suck, y'know? The world sucks. You're expecting a happily ever after?  
Me: If I ever get to be in a relationship, I want it to be that kind of shelter that would be protective from all the chaos and evilness in the world. The only place where you can feel safe and be yourself. And if that Happily Ever After, as you call it, won't happen with another person as my significant other...Then I'll be very content with saving animals' lives and travelling the world at my leisure.  
Billy: *smirks* Have I ever told you you're pretty hot when you speak like that?  
Me: Uhm...Okay, so, I was thinking that maybe we could talk about the Nervous system in our project?  
Leila: Kat, you don't need to talk about the Nervous system. You literally _ARE_ a Nervous system.  
Me: ... *laughs* Oh jesus, that was a good one. I won't forget that...Actually, I might even use it as a joke when I do the presentation!  
Leila: *winks* Don't forget the author's right!   
Me: Okay, okay! As per my lovely barista friend joked, instead of presenting you the Nervous system, I will introduce myself, for I am, in fact, a Nervous system.   
Leila: Hey, Billy, was it? Please film her or something, I want to see that part.  
Billy: Consider it done.  
Me: I call this a conspiracy! Don't try to overthrow my reign!  
Leila: Oh, shut up, nerd. Here's your tea, honey and cake, and here's your coffee. Good luck with your project!  
Me: Thanks, dear!  
Billy: Okay, that looks and smells pretty good.  
Me: *smiles* Wanna try? I can give you half of everything, if you want?  
Billy: Y'sure?  
Me: *nods* Sure! Do you like your tea sweetened? I usually put a lot of honey in it.  
Billy: Make it as you like and I'll drink after.  
Me: Here, you can eat from my plate as much as you want. I usually drink the tea first anyways.  
Billy: So generous, toots, you're melting my heart.  
Me: Ahem. So, the Nervous system?  
Billy: I have no idea what that's all about, but just for the sake of the joke, I will say yes.  
Me: Cool! I kinda thought of specialising in Neurosurgery after Uni. B-But that's really very far in the future, so it's pretty irrelevant.  
Billy: Teach me your magic, babe, and let's fuck them up big time.**

Pretty excited, I got the books from the bag and handed them to him, showing him the tons of notes, scribblings, ideas, details and so on that I've gathered so far, and for the next 4 hours, everything we smoothly, but we had to leave because Leila had to close, and we decided to meet again on Monday at lunch time in the courtyard and study while we eat.

I have to admit, the time spent with Billy was...Well...Really nice.  
It seemed almost like he was a complete other person, not the scary guy who looked like he would snap at anyone if they even as much as blinked around him.  
Sure, he was a huge flirt, but it didn't seem too...Ill-willed, to say the least.  
I just hope it won't turn into a crush or something.  
I absolutely can**NOT** and will **_NOT_** allow myself to catch feelings...Not again...Not after everything that has happened.  
**He is right.** _There is no Happily Ever After, so why bother?_

The weekend passed by very fast as I prepared notes for both the project and some tutoring ideas for the Nervous System, since we had to start with the very beginning of Biology, so after the first 3 classes in the morning, I tried to rush outside, but I got pushed into a locker with a boy that I couldn't recall the name of, but I knew was pretty popular...Like many others.  
I think his name was Dennis or something, and he wasn't alone, but surrounded by 3 cheerleaders, Clarisse, Carol and Christine, or the Triple C as they were called.

  
**Boy: Hey, freak, 'sup?  
Me: Uhm...Hi.  
Boy: Didn't you hear me? _SPEAK UP!_  
Me: I-I Said hi!  
Boy: I SAID SPEAK UP!!  
Me: HI!  
Boy: Thaaat's more like it, you ugly sow. Now, what the hell were you doing around King Billy? What you're tryina get him to like you with that pity party of yours? Your face implores pity and sympathy, but you're nothing more than a nerd!  
Me: W-We have to make a p-project together...  
Carol: Yeah, right, as if! You have the goo-goo eyes for him! Y'know, just 'cause he likes the bands you claim to like, doesn't mean he likes _YOU!_ I bet you only like that music 'cause _HE _likes it!  
Me: N-No...That's not true...**

By now, my eyes were watering, and Dennis pinned my wrists above my head and started screaming very close to my face. I could feel a panic attack beginning to form at an alarmingly fast rate.

**Clarisse: Aww, look at her! What, gonna freak out again and cry?  
Christine: Pshh, yeah, right. What a stupid crybaby. Never got past the stage of a 10 year old?  
Dennis: You and your stupid red hair, better stop hanging out with Billy, or else you're gonna get it.  
Me: B-But I h-have t-to-  
Carol: *slaps me* Billy. Is. Mine. _Slut!_**

After she slapped me, everyone around started laughing and belittling me again, but I couldn't get out of there because Dennis was exponentially stronger than me, so I knew there was no use in even bothering.  
A booming voice, however, echoed in the hallway, making me flinch at the noise. **_"SILENCE! What the hell is going on here?!"_** the deep voice rang out, a funeral silence taking over, only my soft whimpers being heard.

  
**Dennis: STOP CRYING, YOU BITCH! Didn't you hear our King asked for silence?!  
Me: S-Sorry...  
Dennis: And open your eyes when he's here, stop being so disrespectful for someone clearly superior to you! Come on, now, on your knees, like the little bitch that you are!**

Dennis laughed as he put his hand on my throat, squeezing a bit before throwing me to the ground, in front of Billy.  
I could only tremble on the ground, not daring to move. I learnt it the hard way that getting away always made it worse.

Billy is the most popular guy in the High school, making all the ex-popular guys hang out with him to gain popularity.  
He has always been the talk of the school, the womanizer, the rebel, the cool guy everyone loved and feared.  
Despite everything, I expected him to side with his friends...Even if a little part of me wished for him not to.

The silence in the halls was far more excruciatingly painful than the mockings and the laughter, but it soon vanished as a voice darker and lower than before started talking.  
_**He was clearly pissed off.**_

_ _

**Billy: ...What the fuck were you doing here...?  
Dennis: We were teaching this bitch a lesson, of course! Make her remember her rightful place!  
Clarisse: No, no, if you were doing that, you'd have thrown her in the trash bin, 'cause that's what she is!  
Carol: Hey, Christine, look at her! She's staying there like she wants to suck King Billy's dick! What a shameless slut, on her knees in front of everyone!  
Billy: Did I, even once, ask _ANY_ of you to do anything like this...?  
Dennis: Well, no, but she's been rubbing her pathetic germs all over you! Following you like some lost puppy just 'cause you're popular, and even more! Lying to us!  
Carol: Ha, yeah! She kept saying she's dating you and that you already fucked! Pshh, whore!  
Me: I...Never...  
Carol: Oh, shut up, nobody cares what you're saying, get a hint!  
Billy: Are you 4 fucking out of your _GOD DAMN MINDS?!_  
Dennis: Uhm...B-Billy, what's the matter?  
Billy: WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU TO DO THAT TO HER?! SHE'S MY PROJECT PARTNER AND MY TUTOR, OF COURSE SHE'S HANGING AROUND WITH ME! You fucking idiots, I'm gonna FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU! All of you stay around me like whores on the sidewalk wanting to get some cheap money, but you're all good for nothing!   
Dennis: Come on, Billy, you're new here, but she's a freak, okay? I mean, look at her! There are only bad rumours about her and you should hear what her EXes say about her!**

Before Dennis could say another word, he was slammed on the locker behind him and choked. I cringed at the sudden noise, but when I saw the outright rage on Billy's face as he choked Dennis, he drew back one of his arms, wanting to punch him, but I threw myself on his arm.

**Me: Billy...Please don't...  
Billy: Get back, dollface. This fuckass needs to be taught some discipline the hard way!  
Me: Billy...Please, I beg of you. Please let him go. Please.  
Billy: But look at you, they made you cry! I can't let them get away with this!  
Me: Billy...Please, for me, please don't do it. Please stop. Please. Let's go work on the project. Please. I beg you with all my heart.  
Billy: *glaring* What the hell is wrong with everyone in this fucking town?! You're all a bunch of submissive fucktards with no brains at all!**

Billy sneered, throwing Dennis away from him and walking down the corridor.   
I took 3 deep breaths to calm myself, before I ran to him and hugged him tightly from behind, making him freeze in his tracks, extremely tense.

**Me: I-I'm very sorry, Billy. I know I only bring you troubles. Even now, I can feel that you hate me touching you like this, but it was the only way I could think of thanking you. And...And...I really appreciate you saving me...And not fighting in my presence.  
Billy: I really don't get you. You just stood there, letting them do whatever the hell they wanted with you! There was no struggle, no fight in you! Nothing!**

By this point, I let my arms fall down my sides and he turned around to face me, yet my gaze was still on the floor.

**Me: You really think I could have gotten out of there? That I could have managed to throw Dennis off of me? Look at me, Billy. My arms are literal noodles, I can't even punch. Hell, sometimes I struggle to open the water bottle cap. And if I tried to scream...Who do you think would have helped me? Harrington? Wheeler? The lovely Carol and Tina? Or Tommy? The only person who was okay with me in this high school has been Jonathan Byers, but people hate him too, so I can't possibly make him get bullied more because of me. What would you have me do? It's been 3 years already...What's one more?  
Billy: ...You're so godamn irritating.  
Me: I know...I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. I...I will go tell Mrs. Green to assign you a new project partner and I will continue tutoring you, if you wish, where people won't have to see us in the same room.  
Billy: Did I ask you to do that?  
Me: N-No, but-  
Billy: But nothing. Shut up and let's go, you're supposed to be tutoring me today.  
Me: I-I know, but we said outside, and if people see you with me-  
Billy: Then let's skip. I don't have Basketball practice today, so I don't really care.  
Me: I-I...I never skipped before...  
Billy: *shrugs* There's always a first time for everything. C'mon, if you get in trouble, you just say I kidnapped you or somethin', chill out.  
Me: A-Are you sure about this...?  
Billy: Yeah, yeah. Hop along, I'll drive.  
Me: Where are we going?  
Billy: My place. My parents won't be coming home tonight so nobody to disturb us.**   
**Me: Uhm...Well...  
Billy: I won't do anything to you, fuck's sake.  
Me: W-Well...If you're sure it's no problem...  
Billy: Get in the car, then.  
Me: B-But my motorbike-  
Billy: You have a motorbike?  
Me: Y-Yeah...Couldn't really afford a car. And it's pretty neat.  
Billy: Fuck, babe, you're so hot.   
Me: Ah, I-I'm really not.   
Billy: I'll get ya to your house and pick you up tomorrow then. C'mon, sweet cheeks, lemme show you my love.  
Me: Okay, okay.**

He winked at me before signaling me with his head to follow him to his car, where he patted the hood very proudly and smirked, leaning on the door.  
He got inside, starting the ignition, which was a cue for me to get inside too, putting on my seat belt and gripping it tightly.  
  


**Billy: How d'ya like it?  
Me: It's very pretty. What car is it?  
Billy: '79 Camaro, Chevrolet. Complete chick magnet, ya get me?  
Me: It is very nice.  
Billy: Fancy some music!  
Me: Oh, yes! **   
  


Smirking at me, he put **_"You shook me all night long"_** by Scorpions at max volume, making me grin at him in glee and start singing the lyrics of the song, and he followed my lead, making both of us scream like idiots above the music.  
Then, the perfect Mixtape with AC/DC songs started, featuring **_"Highway to hell"_**,**_ "Hells bells"_**, **_"You shook me all night long"_**,**_ "Dirty deeds done dirt cheap"_** and my favourite, **_"T.N.T."_**, but by the end of it, we already got to his house, which made me pout a bit before laughing and getting out of the car.

**Me: Thanks for this, Billy! It was super fun! Nobody I know listens to the same kind of music I do, and being able to sing with someone else was sooo cool!  
Billy: Next time, try screaming my name, 'cause damn that was sexy as hell.  
Me: *laughs* Don't be silly.  
Billy: *winks* I'm not.**

He guided me to his room which was filled with band posters over which I started gushing about as he brought some snacks and soda for us to munch on as we study.  
I took off my boots before I jumped on the bed criss-crossed as I spread my noted for today's tutoring, repeating some things myself, so I won't stutter explaining too much, but before I realised it, he already threw the bags of crisps on the bed over my notes, making me yelp in shock.

**Billy: You get scared pretty easily.  
Me: Y-Yeah, I mean, that was pretty unexpected. Uhm...Let's clean up a bit, you made a mess of my notes. Oh, bring your notebook, you'll need it. O-Oh, right, I brought coloured crayons, I wasn't sure you had...And your sister might have needed them.  
Billy: How did ya know I had a sister?  
Me: Well, I kinda guessed. Both you and her transferred from Cali on the same day, at the same time.  
Billy: Why do you know about little brats?  
Me: *shrugs* I have a few little friends. They don't mind that I'm a nerd...'Cause they are too. It's pretty fun, actually!  
Billy: *raises eyebrow* Right. So, why'd I need crayons?  
Me: Drawings, of course! To understand Biology better, one must need tons of schemes and drawings. I already have mine and I will give them to you for as long as you need, but I'd appreciate it if you were to draw them by yourself too, since it will really help you understand and memorise better what you're about the learn.  
Billy: Right...Okay, fine.  
Me: So, if it's okay with you, should we start talking about Cells? Shapes, roles, the organelles inside it and what they do. Then, we should cover the tissues a bit, before starting to talk particularities, mainly, to explain the Neuron, how reflexes work and why, and then cover the nerves and organs.  
Billy: *blank look* Good luck.  
Me: Huh? What do you mean?**   
**Billy: It's gonna be tough getting me to understand this shit.  
Me: I don't think so. I have faith in you. Mrs.Green said that all your grades are above average, which is really good! If you manage to get a B at Biology as your final mark, then you have a very strong chance at a scholarship!  
Billy: How d'ya know that?  
Me: You are the best at sports, Billy. The teacher always praises you, despite all the...Uhmmm...L-Let's call it problematic behaviour. I'm sorry. And, uhm...Our highschool has 1 Sports Scholarship, and 1 Studies Scholarship.   
Billy: And clearly, you're the one to get the Studies one, right?  
Me: *blushes* Well...Y-Yes, it seems so.   
Billy: And how are you so sure I'm the one qualified for the Sports one?  
Me: Well...I...I spend a lot of time around teachers. It's kind of a safe haven where nobody can bully me, and I get to find out a few things as well.  
Billy: Holy shit, you're such a Vixen~! You, little, naughty vixen!  
Me: *chuckles* I...I've been called Fox before.  
Billy: And rightfully so.  
Me: Y-Yeah, carrot hair, I know.  
Billy: Oh, shush, it's hot. And damn, looks damn good with your green eyes.  
Me: *clears throat* N-Nobody said that before. Uhm, s-so! As I was saying, because you're currently the top choice...That's actually why Mrs.Green wanted you to pair up with me. She saw potential in you and she didn't want it wasted. Before you, there was Steve Harrington, but since you came...  
Billy: Oh, babe, trust me, I'm gonna come very soon if you keep praising me like that.**   
**Me: *confused* What do you mean?  
Billy: You...Didn't get that?  
Me: *shakes head* Should I have?  
Billy: Never mind. So, what am I supposed to do?  
Me: Basically, get that B in Biology, win at least 3 of your upcoming Basketball matches until the end of the year...And I think it's settled.  
Billy: I'd kiss you right now.  
Me: *scratches the back of my neck* You wouldn't like it. So, uhm...Is this enough of a motivator for you?  
Billy: It could be...Okay, babe, work the hell outta me.  
Me: S-So, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, that I should give you a test after each chapter we finish. Like a revision. I think it would be nice and it would help you not forget some things, and also, see where you didn't understand well enough and all that stuff.  
Billy: What's the passing grade, teacher?  
Me: *flustered* D-Don't call me that, please, I would be a terrible teacher. I think...A 75% should suffice  
Billy: That's quite a lot, babe.   
Me: *smiles* You can do it, Billy. Your future self is going to thank you for your struggles and hard work.  
Billy: How about a motivator?  
Me: Isn't the Scholarship enough?  
Billy: It is...But Y'know, it's gon' be hard.**   
**Me: I suppose you're right...Okay, what do you have in mind?  
Billy: *smirks* Each time I get a passing grade at your tests...Let me kiss you.  
Me: *eyes wide* Wh-What?!  
Billy: Aww, come on, babe, it's just a kiss and it's gon' help motivate me to study hard. Don't cha wanna help me get that scholarship?  
Me: *blushes furiously* I-I-I...Wh-Why w-would you want that?!  
Billy: Because you're adorable as hell and I like you.  
Me: L-Like you like all girls?  
Billy: Who said I liked them? They're all dumb and want the same thing. Can you guess?  
Me: *shrugs* Dunno.  
Billy: Come on, babe, think, you're smart.   
Me: I guess?  
Billy: You're the smartest babe I've ever got the pleasure to meet. All fucktards at school want just one thing, 'cause they're all shallow brain dead suckers. They aaaaaall just wanna fuck.  
Me: A-And don't you do the same?  
Billy: I do.  
Me: Th-Then why'd you want me to kiss you? To add me to your list or something?  
Billy: Nahh, I'd be a real shithead if I were to take advantage of you like that.  
Me: *mutters* Wouldn't be the first one...  
Billy: *raises eyebrow* Do you trust me?**   
**Me: Don't take it personal, I don't really trust anyone.  
Billy: Huh. Not bad. Let's make a deal, toots. I'll do my best to raise up to your expectations and you'll give me those little rewards. If by the time we finish everything you won't be satisfied with how I behave, then you can hate me all your life and I won't bother you again.   
Me: B-But I don't wanna hate you.  
Billy: *gets closer to my face* Even better. So, wadya say, sweetling?  
Me: Uhmm...Well...I-I don't know...  
Billy: Come on, Kitten, what's the harm? It's just a kiss.  
Me: *blushes* Uhm...Uhmmm...F-Fine...If it will help you...  
Billy: Thanks, babe! Now, how about I see what to expect~?  
Me: NO!**

With each question, he just kept getting closer and closer to my face, while I leaned backwards, until the last where I got so flustered that I didn't realise I was completely on the edge of the bed...  
Until I fell off with a high-pitched squeal and a thud, while he just laughed his ass off looking at me, as I pouted and looked at him done with life.

**  
Me: You could've caught me, y'know?  
Billy: Sorry, toots, I was too shocked to realise. But, shoulda seen your face, t'was hilarious! Priceless!  
Me: Yes, yes, I'm hilarious, ha-ha! Just wait till you see how hilarious the tests are gonna be! And I'll laugh in your face like you do right now!  
Billy: Ohhh, mrrrr, babe, you're on fire! Fine, you're on, then! But I'll show ya it's gon' be worth it.  
Me: You better.**

Stretching a bit I get back in bed next to him and putting on my best game-face, I grab the first pages of notes, the drawings and schemes and start explaining him in detail every little thing, telling him to repeat what I said from time to time, to make sure he stays focused, and make him explain what he understood so far, in his own words.

Despite everything, he was actually really great company to have and I'm kinda...Actually, really glad that Mrs.Green made me be his partner for this project, and more, tutor him.  
If only he could tone down his excessive flirting, he's surprisingly soft and nice.  
Or well...That's what I think.  
I could also be wrong, like I've been so many times before, and I wouldn't be shocked in the least bit.

_ **But...I really hope I'm not wrong.** _


	2. The Rogue and The Bard

**"Okay, so...You really go play board games with 12 year olds?" **Billy asked, raising an eyebrow, not believing what I was saying.  
**"Yes. Dungeons and Dragons, it's called."** I tried to explain to him.  
**"And you're...Uh...Part of their _'Party'?_"** he continued, looking at me in disbelief.  
**"Yes. Mike is the Paladin, Will is the Cleric, Lucas is the Ranger, Dustin is the Bard and El is the Mage."** I smiled, looking at him as he drove us to school.  
**"And what are you, babe? The charmer of the group? The Fox?"** he chuckled, looking at me.  
**"There's no Foxes in DnD, you, idiot."** Max grumbled from the backseat.  
**"I'm the Rogue...A Tiefling Rogue. That's why they called me Fox. Rogues are sneaky and sly." **I grinned at him and continued.**"I think you'd make a fine Bard. You have charisma, dexterity and strength."** I try to hype him up, but he only smirked at me with a confused look. **"Uhm...You can go around and smack people in the head with a lute."** I grin at him, making him slowly start smiling at how weird it sounded, then chuckled.   
**"I'll buy a lute just for that."** he let out an amused breath before looking back at the road.  
**"Why did they let you in the Party and not me?"** the poor redhead pouted.  
**"Would you want me to talk to them? You see, some of them may have some...Issues, but it's nothing personal. El, our Mage...She disappeared just a few ago and we kinda miss her. I guess they may be reluctant to have anyone else join us because they miss her."** I told her in a soft voice.  
**"Why couldn't they tell me that in the first place?!"** she leaned frontwards, between mine and Billy's seats, looking at me.  
**"Well...To put it simple, Max...It's a problem among all ages. We lack one fundamental skill that could solve more than 80% of our problems and that is, drum roll...Communication."** I say dramatically, making her giggle confused.  
**"What do you mean by that? We all talk so much, don't we?"** she asked again, very curious.  
**"Yes, but that's different. When you talk, you can either hear, just like you do with any noise, or listen, which you only do when you actually use your brain. Thing is, Max...Most of us don't know how to Communicate. Your problem with the Idiot Party could have been solved very easily if only they were up for communication, but they're a bunch of silly nerds. Really. Many people pretend to listen, but they don't and you realise that only when they get busted."** turning to look at her, I smile and pat her head. **"I'd say don't take it personally, they're just boys, they're stupid...But I can talk to them. Believe me or not, I know how to make them listen."**  
**"Whoa, really? You can do that?"** she gleamed and practically radiated joy.  
**"That's why they call me Fox, remember~?"** I wink at her with a chuckle, before realising we've already arrived.  
**"I say, the way things are, my sister's gonna charm you before I do."** he scoffed, seeing Max skateboard to her classes.  
**"Awww, come on, Billy, don't be like that. She's a real sweetheart. I like her around me, just like I like you." **I nudge him slightly, despite not even budging him. **"Besides, it's nice to finally have proper conversations, y'know?" **I shrug a bit, looking away.  
**"Say, babe, wanna see me at practice today? You can cheer for me as I beat the shit out of that Pussy Harrington."** he boasted, putting an arm around my shoulder.   
**"I...Hope not literally, but at the game." **I chuckled nervously, looking up at him slightly.  
**"Fine, fine, whatever you want." **Billy raised his arms in defeat in a joking manner.  
**"Billy! That was mean!"** I grinned, trying to stifle my laugh.  
**"Now, there, toots, is where you are wrong and you don't even believe yourself. I heard your sweet giggle." **he poked my cheek, making me blush slightly and look down.  
**"What time?"** I asked, sighing, hoping that nothing will interfere.  
**"First class after lunch."** he flashed a charming smile my way.  
**"I guess that can work. Sure, I'll be there. But, uhm...Apart from the fact that you gotta score...I know literally nothing about Basketball."** I confessed awkwardly.  
**"Well, you got the gist of it. Leave the rest to me."** he winked, putting his shades on his head. **"Project, after?"**  
**"If you want to, sure!"** I smiled

  
With that, I went on with my daily at classes, and gotta, time flew by pretty fast, and before I knew it, lunch began and I went outside to eat, just as I always do, listening to music on my cassette iPod.  
An hour went by fast and I had to go see Billy's practice match, his team against Steve's, and for once, I was a tiiiiny bit intrigued by sports.  
  
I enter the P.E. room shyly, seeing how everyone was busy doing the warming up, and I sit on the bleachers, opening my book and reading _**"The Lord Of The Rings"**_, my absolute favourite fantasy book, before the match began.

**"Hey, Black, this place is for sweating, not reading! Give that here!"** a voice yelled in my ear, making me yelp, before they took the book from my hands.  
**"Give me my book back, please!"** I stand up quietly, trying not to draw attention to myself.  
**"Why are you here? This is hardly a proper place for you."** Steve scoffed, looking at the book. **"Psh, what's this rubbish? You're really reading this? Nerd."** he rolled his eyes, holding the book above his head, barely out of my reach.** "If you want it back that badly, reach up!"** he continued, laughing.  
**"Come on, please, give it back! I didn't come here for trouble, I just wanted to cheer for a friend!" **I tried to say, trying to reach my book.  
**"Friend? You? Of all people? Don't be kidding." **he scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
**"Hey, lookie here, King Harrington! Too afraid to face me and you prefer harassing a girl? You're such a pussy."** Billy's voice echoed from behind Steve, as he easily got the book from his hand. **"Why don't cha come on the field and fight someone your size?"** he smirked, getting in his face.  
**"I won't let you win, Hargrove."** Steve sneered, annoyed, before bumping his shoulder into Billy's and going to field to his team.  
**"So, you came to cheer on me. Guess now I can't lose, huh?"** he smirked, flexing a bit as he took off his shirt.  
**"Be careful out there. If you flex and show off too much, you might forget you're playing and not trying to find your next hook up."** I smirked slightly, gingerly taking my book from his hand. **"Thank you. I appreciate you standing up for me...Again."** I smiled softly, rubbing his arm a bit, as a way to both say Good Luck and Thank you.  
**"Who needs a hook up when I have to charm the pants off of ya?"** he got closer to my face, in a teasing manner.  
**"Go fuck them up...Babe."** I whisper lowly in his ear, as the smirk never left my face, and yet, I back down and looked away slightly.  
**"Great, now I'm turned on and it's entirely your fault." **he shook his head, biting his lip as he jogged to court, ready to start the game.

  
The game soon started, and while I have to admit I had no idea what was going on, I would cheer every time Billy would score. I think that's what I'm supposed to do, right?

The whistle blew and Harrington had the ball, dribbling left and right, until Billy came in front of him, looking intimidating as ever, and they seemed to be...Talking? Do people talk during games?  
They would bump into each other a lot, before Billy somehow threw him to the ground and got the ball, showing off again as he marked yet another point for his team, then turning to wink my way as he saw I was clapping.

_ **What a jerk.** _

The whistle blew again, one of the shirtless guys was dribbling the ball and Steve was blocking him, but, of course, since he's the best player in our year, Billy managed to easily secure the ball and dribbled it away from Steve, but then stopped and started taunting Harrington.

**"King Steve! King Steve, everyone! I like it, play it tough today."** he got closer to his face, annoying Steve.  
**"Jesus! Do you ever stop talking?! Come on!"** Steve tried to make Billy shut up, but to no avail.  
**"What? Afraid the coach is gonna bench you now that I am here? Huh?" **Billy laughed as easy going as usual, then dribbled and pushed past Steve and stop_** ANOTHER**_ point. 

  
This time, instead of looking at me, he went to Steve, offered to help him get up, but told him something in a very intimidating voice and let him fall to the ground again, before coming in front of me, putting his arms on his hips, smirking cockily and panting.

**"Liked the show, babe?"** he asked, his chin up.  
**"I have no idea what I watched, but hey, I think you won, right? Congrats! It looked like you did all the job, so I guess I know why the teacher likes you."** I clapped my hands in front of my chest, praising him.  
**"Look at her being so cute. Didn't I tell ya you were melting my heart? Come 'ere, gimme a hug!"** he approached me, but I yelped, giggled a bit before stepping back.  
**"No, no, no. Go take a shower first, then I'll hug you, okay?"** I put my hands up to signal him to stop moving, but he only chuckled.  
**"One of these days, I won't be the only one sweating, babe." **he teased in a low voice, making me blink and tilt my head in confusion.  
**"I...I don't do sports, Billy, what do you mean?"** I smile at him.  
**"You...You didn't get that, did you?"** he sighed, rolling his eyes.  
**"Uh...No, sorry." **I grin awkwardly.  
**"Never mind. Wait for me by the car, will ya? Unless you wanna join me in the shower."** he winked, giving me a charming look.  
**"Okay, I'll wait you outside. See ya!"** I said cheerfully, walking to his Camaro.

However, before I reached the car, I saw Max and Lucas arguing and I ran to them, putting my hands on her shoulders.

  
**"Hey, guys! What brings you here?"** I asked, trying to calm down the waters a bit.  
**"Lucas, here, and the rest of his stupid party, don't understand anything! They act like they want me to be their friend, but then they treat me like garbage!"** she yells at him, annoyed.  
**"That's not true!" **Lucas tried to defend himself, but Max refuted with a simple **"Yes it is!"**  
**"Is this about the AV club meetings?"** I went between them, looking left and right.  
**"Yes! They can't stop keeping secrets from me and it's so annoying! We're not in 2nd grade anymore!"** she shouted, very angry, making me sigh.  
**"Okay, kids, calm down. First of all, Lucas, I really need to talk to you guys about this. Max deserves to be in the party too, okay? She'd be a great addition. Secondly...Is this about...About Will?"** I ask the second question a bit quieter.  
**"Yes, yes it is! Don't get me wrong, I want Max in our party, but we're 6 in our party, not only me, and I can't decide by myself! You, me and Dustin want her, but is barely around anymore and Mike declines every time, because of El!"** he raised his voice at me, making me smile in annoyance and sign for him to calm down.  
**"Okay, kids, okay, I understand your problems and while I do think Max should be in our party, I think we should talk, the 6 of us...Like, have a REAL talk, because things have gone out of control these days and I wasn't able to stay in contact with you too much because of school stuff, as you know. Now...Uhm...You should have told me Will wasn't okay. El is not the only one like that, if you remember. I will tell Max everything that happened to us so none of you will be able to complain again."** I said sternly, looking at Lucas, who widened his eyes.  
**"Wait, why would you do that?! We're supposed to keep it a secret from everyone! We're already 6 people and Will's mum who know these things! You know how words spread! It's a small town!"** he tried to protest, worried, but I only shook my head.  
**"I trust Max with my life and I vouch for her. She won't spread our secrets, I'm sure of that. She just wants to be your friend, morons. Oh, Max, your brother is here. Let's go home, shall we?"** I asked her softly, leading her to the car.  
**"Sure. Oh, and, you still stink!"** she shouted past he shoulder, letting him panic there all alone.  
**"Boys can be real jerks, huh?"** I shrugged, rolling my eyes.** "Don't worry, I will show you something you'll never forget."**  
**"Yes, please~!"** she grinned up at me until we got in front of Billy, who looked pretty annoyed.  
**"Hey, King Billy, how are you feeling after such a glorious win? I mean, I think it was glorious, considering how relaxed you were every time you showed off so shamelessly."** I teased him, motioning to Max to get in the car.  
**"With you cheering for me oh so pretty, what was I supposed to do?"** he asked, flexing a bit.  
**"Mind if I come over? Or are your parents home? Max asked me to chat and do some girl stuff. Is that okay with you? If not, she can come over at mines?"** I smiled at him sweetly.  
**"Awe, come on, toots, stop smiling at me like that, y'know I can't refuse you. They ain't home yet, you can come over. But don't think the little twerp can have you all for herself all day."** he winked in approval, which made me hug him tightly.  
**"Thanks, Billy! You're the best!"** I say, kissing his knuckles before rushing to the passenger's seat.  
**"Whoa, babe, what was that? Shouldn't I have been the one to do that?"** he asked slowly as he got in his seat, looking at me a bit weirdly.  
**"Does it matter? I think it's sweet no matter who does it. It was my way of thanking you."** I give him a soft smile as I lean back on my seat, closing my eyes.  
**"Hmm...Hey, toots, can ya hold somethin' for me?"** he asked as he started the car and left the parking lot.  
**"Of course."** I replied absent-minded.

  
Without realising, something warm softly lifted my hand a bit, and as I opened my eyes, I see Billy's hand pressed to mine, his fingers intertwined with mine.  
He wasn't looking at me, instead, his eyes were fixed on the road, an almost invisible blush gracing his sun-kissed cheeks, making me smile at him.  
I was debating whether or not I should say something or not, but I settled for just squeezing his hand a bit and turning the music volume a tad higher, which made him grin.

We sang the lyrics to the songs, which made the ride home pretty fast, like usual.  
When we got out of the car, Max went to my side and dragged me inside, making me chuckle at her eagerness.  
We both sat on her bed and she looked at me with such curious eyes that she made want to hug her constantly.

  
**"So, uhm...This is all gonna sound very crazy. It's gonna be SO crazy that you will think I'm lying, but honestly, out of all those idiots, I'm the person you'll believe and I'll show you why, at the end." **I began, smirking a bit at her reactions.** "The secret the guys hide are...Like a real life DnD campaign. With the Demogorgon and all that. I know, I know, bullshit, huh? Well, I can't show you one _YET_, but by the time I grind some sense into those idiots...Well, I mean, hopefully you _WON'T_ get to see any monster, they are super scary, but like...Basically, there's this monster that kidnapped Will and got him in other world and uh...We found his body, but he this one is the real one, and uhm...Well, we managed to get rid of the monster...I and El, more like, and the way I saw Lucas today, I think something's happened to Will. Bad enough that maybe the monster managed to find another way here." **I took a deep breath after ranting all that out, making the girl look at me like I just said the Earth was flat.  
**"Okay, okay...So then...Let's say I believe you. You have no reason to lie, unless you're schizophrenic or something. First of all, who is this El? And secondly, how did you stop the monsters?" **she asked skeptically, but wanting to be proven wrong.  
**"Well...El...El is short for Eleven. She was an experiment who managed to escape and we found her."** I explained to her with a big smile.  
**"You expect me to believe that?"** her incredulous look only made me chuckle at her.  
**"Do you know what my real name is...Well, was, actually?"** my smile turned into a smirk as soon as she shook her head. **"My name was Three. Do you wanna know why?"** again, her vigorous nod made me continue my story, as I pulled up my Tshirt sleeve, revealing the _**"3"**_ tattoo.** "Because I, too, was an experiment who managed to escape...That was 5 years ago."** I explained with a chuckle, seeing her mouth agape as she gingerly touched the tattoo.  
**"Whoaa...And what did they do to you?"** she asked again, looking as she was going to jump up and down from excitement.  
**"What they did to me...Well, a lot of things. But that's not the right question, Max. Y'know what the right question is~?"** I teased her, before continuing. **"What resulted after what they did to me~!"** I smirked at her.  
**"What happened? Did you get super powers or something?!" **she screamed before I shushed her.  
**"Do you see that notebook on the desk? Well..."** I chuckled lowly before I made the notebook come into my hand. **"It's not there anymore, now, is it?"** I winked at her when she started cheering and jumping on me.  
**"OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SO COOL! DO THAT AGAIN! DO THAT AGAIN!!" **she yelled excitedly, making open her wardrobe's door, before slamming it back and then opening the window, making her literally jump and clap at me.  
**"THAT'S SO COOL!! WHO NEEDS WONDER WOMAN, WHEN WE HAVE YOU?! Imagine that! America's Hero, Katrina Black, otherwise known as The Fox! Oh, look at her, she's saving the day again! Whoooo!" **she made a superhero pose, but I told her to stop in her tracks for a second.  
**"I haven't really used my powers in a very long time because...Well...It's not really something you'd want to go out in the open with some people. But...Uhmm...Let me try to make you fly, or, uhm, well, float. Want that?"** I asked shifting in a better position so I won't screw up or anything.  
**"You. Can. Do. That?!"** she jaw-dropped, making me blush a bit.  
**"Well...Kinda? Like...Just like how I managed to get the notebook, I can move you in the air. But it's more difficult so it takes a bit of a strain, so if my eye or nose start to bleed, don't worry, it's normal, okay?"** I assured her.

  
Taking a deep breath, I extend my arm towards her and focus, making her slowly raise into the air, moving her left and right as she giggled and pretended to be a superhero or that she was swimming.  
I couldn't help but laugh with her, but I had to put her down before a headache would hit me and I could lose focus and drop her.

**"Sorry I got you down, I was afraid I might drop you. I can do that again a bit later, if you want."** I cleared my throat, before ruffling her hair. **"Is there anything else you want to hear? I should go to your brother and ask him if he's up for some tutoring. I mean...I was supposed to give him a test yesterday, but I couldn't come over yesterday, so I told him tomorrow...But I said that not realising tomorrow is Friday and he has a Basketball match, so that's out of the question."** I scratch awkwardly at my neck.  
**"Say...Do you like my brother? He's more tolerable to be around since you appeared and...When you're with us, he's weirdly nice. Like...I would have never expected him to hold a girl's hand like that. He's such a man whore and he's so violent! ...But I guess I kinda get him, in a way. His dad is really...Really...A huge asshole."** she murmurs the last part before flunging herself down on her bad.   
**"Do you...Want to talk about it?"** I lean on my arm, petting her hair softly.  
**"If you want to listen...Yeah. Maybe this way you'll understand Billy better. Who knows, maybe you can tame him or something, I dunno."** she sighed, burying her face in her pillow.  
**"You know...Billy has saved me from bullying twice since you came. And he's been very sweet with me so far. I...I know he whores around a lot and he's very violent...And gosh darn it, he flirts with me more than he breathes, I think...But I really appreciated that he didn't beat up a guy when I asked him to. He had him by the throat, and I begged him not to punch him...And he didn't."** I confess, putting my head on the pillow next to her.  
**"Woaw...Sure that was my brother?"** she chuckled, turning on her side.  
**"Haha, yeah, I promise, it was him."** I grinned softly.  
**"So...So, I don't really know everything, okay? But...But Billy is afraid of Neil. He's always screaming very aggressively at Billy and it can't be a recent thing. And I think he sometimes hits him too. He can't accept my mum as his mum, which I can understand, but he hasn't had someone in his life who has been as nice as you are since his mother left him."** she explained, smiling sadly.  
**"Well...To be fair, I was expecting something like that. Childhood trauma usually manifests in two ways...Either like me, or like him. But...But I think...Maybe I can somehow handle this."** I brought her into a hug, which she reciprocated.  
**"He's been a part of my life all this time and I don't know him as something more than a violent guy...But can you help him? I know it's a lot to ask, but..."** she trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
**"Don't worry, Maxi, I will see what I can do. I'm kinda stuck with him the whole year whether I like it or not, so I won't let him get worse than he is." **I giggled at her, but before she could say anything, the door opened, revealing Billy, his shirt halfway unbuttoned.  
**"There's so much love in only one room, but what 'bout lil' ol' me~?"** he slurred in a supposedly sexy way, leaning on the door.  
**"Billy! Remember how yesterday I was supposed to give you that test, but I couldn't come over? Like, I said I would give it to you tomorrow, but I didn't realise tomorrow is your match and...And like, you have to celebrate your victory, so I won't stress you with a test, clearly. But like, you want to take it today, or do you want on Sunday?"** I ranted on as I got on the edge of the bed, but before soon, he just chuckled and picked me up bridal style.  
**"Let's take that test. I've been staring at your lips all day, Kitten, and today I'm even more motivated to find out their taste."** he laughed, getting me to his room and gently pulling me on the bed.  
**"Are you sure, Billy? There's no rushing...I mean, you can have a few days more to revise...And this chapter is not the easiest one, so I won't blame you." **I smiled nervously, looking away.  
**"Nahhh, s'okay. I was prepared for the one yesterday, so bring it on."** he told me with the most confident smirk in the world, as he sit down on his desk chair.  
**"Okay, so uhm...Yesterday I stood after class with Mrs. Green to create the test for you in a way that it would be structured the same as the final exam is, which is why I couldn't come over. But...Here you go. You can write in your notebook and I will correct it afterwards, I have the point-grading right here. I'm asking again, Billy - Are you absolutely sure you're up for it?"** I asked him for the millionth time, putting the test in front of him.  
**"Yes, babe, I am. I'm a man of my word. Responsibility and Respect."** he muttered, scanning the test paper.  
**"That sounded a bit robotic...But I won't ask you about it now. Good luck and focus. You have 2 hours from...Now." **I told him, getting on the bed and doing some improvements to the project.

Two hours passed by faster than the blink of an eye, making me get up and go to Billy, patting him on the shoulder and telling him that time was up.  
He looked at me since we were about the same height with him sitting down, and in his eyes I could see a certain...Restlessness. Like a fight of emotions was going on, but he didn't know what to do. I blinked at him twice before cupping his face and frowning.

  
**"Are you okay, sweety? You look upset. Did something happen?"** I said in the most gentle voice I could managed.  
**"It's nothin', babe, don't worry for nothin'. Go check my test and tell me if I'm worthy of you or not."** he grumbled, puling away from me.  
**"Billy...If you want, I won't look and you can retake is on Sunday. It's okay if you fail from time to time, it's not the end of the world, you can always try again later."** I try to reach out to him, raking my fingers through his soft hair.  
**"Nah, babe, failing isn't manly, it's for pussies. I can't afford that."** he sneered, gripping his hands into tight fists.  
**"That's not true, who told you that? To fail is human and it can happen to everyone. It's not a masculinity meter!...Billy, look at me, please...Billy. Please."** I pleaded again, putting my arms around his neck, but he only got up and went away.  
**"That's what he always said, okay? So what the hell else am I supposed to fucking _DO_?! If I don't listen, I'm fucked! That's how it's _ALWAYS _fucking been! But you wouldn't get it, would you?! Your parents probably bought you that house so you could stay alone and study at your leisure, their pretty little treasure, and you could fuck everyone you wanted there and nobody would say anything! Why the hell are you even here?! Huh?! It's only 'cause of that teacher, ain't it?! And 'cause I've always been the idiot to save your weak and pathetic ass! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you DID boast that you fucked me!"** he raged around the room like an angry tiger in his cage, trapped.  
**"Wh-What do you even know about my life...?" **I managed to usher softly, as tears welled up in my eyes and I backed towards to wall opposite of him.  
**"Well, fuck, Katrina, I don't know, it seems like after today, I know absolutely _NOTHING!_ Care to fucking enlighten me? Care to tell me why are you the high school's fucking whore?!"** he yelled, stomping towards me, which only made me glue myself to the wall, sobbing.  
**"I-I'm not...I'm...Not...I...I..."** I choke out, but since I couldn't say anything coherent, Billy slammed his hands on either side of my face, trapping me, screaming _**"WHORE" **_in my face, which made cower and shield my face with my arms. **"Don't hurt me! Please, please, please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I promise I'll be good, please, don't hurt me!"** I barely managed to squeak out between my sobs, my legs shaking like mad and I could barely breathe.

  
My ears were ringing from the silence in the room, save for my pitiful sobs, flashbacks flooding my head so much that my throat and lungs were burning like a wild fire.  
After what felt like hours, he slowly guided me the bed, making me sit down, and by instinct, I let myself fall down and started unbuttoning my shirt, with trembling hands.  
I didn't even dare look up to meet his face, but his hands gripped my wrists all of a sudden, which made me meekly raise my gaze a bit and see he was frowning, but somehow, confused.

**"What are you doing?"** he asked in a low, somehow dead-pan voice.  
**"It's what you want, isn't it? Rather than doing it by force, just do it with no violence. I told you I won't bother struggling, it's meaningless anyways."** I whispered softly, biting my lip.  
**"Did I say I wanted to fuck you right now?"** he sat down on the bed as I cringed at his question, only shaking my head slightly. **"Then why did you do this?"** he asked, but since he saw I wasn't answering, he continued. **"I'm not mad, I'm not going to hurt you, ever, so just answer."**  
**"I'm sorry I upset you...I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to." **I whispered as he lifted me into a sitting position. **"You're the only one who puts up with me, and if you got angry at me, I deserve it. I'm sorry, so please, don't get angry at me and leave."** I continued, closing my eyes.  
**"Kat, come here."** he patted his thighs, motioning me to sit on his lap, which I did, but I still wouldn't look at him.** "Kat, look at me.**" he said softly, putting his hands on my face, as I previously did to him. **"Who hurt you so much, Kat? Tell me. I'm not angry at you and I won't leave you, either."** he uttered, trying to calm me down. **"I...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you or said those things to you. I know they were lies, but I got frustrated. I should apologise, not you."** he confessed, making me look at him with glistening eyes, shaking my head briefly. **"Kat, tell me. Please."** he whispered in my ear, making me start to cry again and throw my arms around his torso, crying in his chest, still trembling slightly.  
**"I don't know, Billy, I don't know! It's always been this way! I don't get it, what did I do wrong? Why does everyone hate me? Do I look that weird? Is my personality that garbage? I-I don't understand!" **I began, feeling him rub soothing circles on my back. **"I never had a family, Billy! I'm a runaway freak! I ran from an experimental base 5 years ago! I didn't even have a name, I was just a number for them! And...And I ran here, and a policeman found me and put me in an orphanage under a name that I made up! Katrina Black, not Three anymore! And...And when I got with my new family, it was no difference than in the orphanage! Always the same thing! Nobody wanted me, I was just a waste of time and I did nothing good to contribute to my family!" **I managed to say, clutching his shirt tightly.  
**"Shhh, it's okay now, Kitten, I'm here." **he whispered in my ear kissing my head.** "Don't be afraid."**  
**"I worked a lot for 4 years, and with the policeman's help, I managed to get my own little house and a motorbike. Not the perfect family anymore, huh?"** I tried to laugh, but it came out more as a choke.  
**"And...And...I...I just...I just wanted my Happily Ever After, Billy...I...I didn't want to be alone anymore...They faked it...They faked everything just to fool around with me...They pretended to love and care about me...They pretended that they were good and protective boyfriends...But by the time I realised that what was happening wasn't normal, it was too late and the damage had already been done. And I can't erase it no matter how hard I try..."** I put my hands in my hair, pulling at it in desperation.  
**"I just want to forget all the disgusting things that happened, all the lies I hear, all those hands on my skin...I told you so many times before, no matter how much you struggle, it doesn't do any good. Well, now you know the story behind it." **as I said that, he gently pulled away my hands and made me raise my head up again, and I could see anger and sadness in his eyes...He, too, seemed to want to cry, but tried very hard to stop it.  
**"Tell me who did this to you and I'll kill them. I'll get revenge on them for you. If you couldn't get out, neither will they." **he growled, looking me in the eyes, but I only shook my head and hugged his neck.  
**"Don't...Don't go...Don't leave...Don't bother...What's done is done. Yeah, of course, he only fucked me once, did other super gross things, whatever and now I'm somehow the biggest whore of the high school, whatever. Hey, really, I somehow magically fucked you in your sleep, or something, hell if I know. And if that wasn't enough, after that first guy, two more came by. 'Know what happened?"** I looked at him with a self-deprecating laugh, making him motion for me to continue talking. **"The first one made me realise what happened wasn't okay. Think is, I told him I wasn't interested in any fucks. What he did? The next day he started asking me about what positions I liked and stuff. And the next thing I know, he realised that I'm not a virgin, but he is, and says something along the lines of...How did he say it, now...Ah, yes. _'Why do the bad guys always get the good stuff?'_. Yeah, like, thanks mate, very smart."** I rolled my eyes, every word completely dripping with sarcasm.  
**"I kinda like it when you finally talk from your heart and you're not scared of everything around you."** Billy said with a small smirk.  
**"Well, then maybe you should love me by now. The third guy was very sympathetic with me and supposedly very protective of me. Turned out he was high-key flirting with my then-friend, making out/fucking her, all whilst continuing to insult me, but never letting me break up with him. He was a notorious liar. The biggest liar in the world, I kid you now." **I snorted bitterly.  
**"Did they beat you?"** he asked in a very low voice.  
**"No...But...They would get overly possessive and jealous and would argue with me big time. It's not like I have many friends, y'know? Just the kids. And Jonathan Byers, kinda. They would yell at me a lot and get super moody and mean. Hell, even on my birthday. Really...Fuck off."** I scoffed slightly, pouting as I leaned back a bit.  
"Did you calm down, Kitten? Feeling any better after letting your feelings out?" he caressed my cheek softly, which made me look down and snort a bit, trying to stifle my giggle.** "What's goin' on, Kitten? Why you laughing?"** he asked with a soft smile.  
**"I...Well...It might sound super weird, okay, but...But I can't stop laughing thinking about it. Just...He...He always boasts around how much of a mess I was because of him, but, like...I literally didn't even realise when he got inside me and when he finished, like, what the hell!"** I started laughing loudly, wiping my tears with my wrists, which made Billy start laughing as well, not having expected me to say something like that.  
**"So my little Kitten can have a sense of humour when she wants to, huh? I never expected you to say any of the words you said the whole day, I swear, you're surprising me with each day."** he put his arms around me, hugging me tight as I put my arms around his neck and calmed down.  
**"I know I'm a mess, and as I said a million times, I'm sorry that you have to put up with me. But, Billy, if it were after me, I'd have already given you a chance by now, but really, I'm just scared that the whole chaos is going to happen again. And I'm just so tired of everything that I don't think I could handle another betrayal."** I confessed softly, putting my forehead to his.  
**"I said I was gonna prove you that you're not wasting your time, and I'm not backing up from that promise. If it's time you need, we have all the time in the world. I won't be a shithead again like today. I lost control and it was my fault, I'm sorry."** he promised, looking me in the eyes as he put a strand of hair behind my ear.  
**"It's okay, Billy. I know you have it rough too. I don't know the details, but I can sense what's going on. You don't have to tell me, but I know your father is a...A douchebag. I'm sorry for using that word. But, really, it's one more year and you'll be free of him! You'll have a scholarship and you'll be studying at a cool University whatever you wish to study and...And...I...Well...Maybe...Maybe we can...Y'know...We may be able to study in a place close to each other. Maybe even the same city. Hawkins Scholarships are usually more or less addressed to certain Unis in certain states."** I said with a shy smile, which in return, made his features soften up like never before.  
**"Sounds good to me, babe." **he said, before burying his face in my neck, holding me tight as I played with his hair, calming him.  
**"Billy."** I called out after a few minutes, when I felt his heartbeat calm down a bit. **"Would it be okay with you if I corrected your test now? Don't worry about the result, it just means that I will have to explain some stuff better, so it's no problem. It's as you said, we have enough time for everything. I don't want to hold you off for too long since tomorrow's your match and you should sleep well."** I say gently, making him sigh and nod.

I told him to stay in bed and lean on the bed post before I got up, took the test and a red pen from my bag before hopping next to him, cuddling to his side.  
We corrected the test together, explaining to him each mistake he made and why it was wrong, how to address the question tasked and so on, and it seemed like he understood and he was aware of his mistakes and how to solve them.  
It's true, he didn't make it to 75%, but it wasn't too far away from that mark.  
He was frustrated, but I managed to calm him down and tell him that he will definitely do better next time and that first tests are always so bad.  
By the time we were done, outside was pitch black and we realised it was already past 10pm, which made me bite my lip.

**"It's okay, I can walk home, it's no big deal. Just stay here and sleep well, okay?"** I smiled at him reassuringly, but he only shook his head.  
**"Just sleep over, I'll sleep on the floor no big deal." **he proposed, shrugging, making me gasp.  
**"Are you insane?! You, sleep on the floor? It's_ YOUR _house! Damn it, Billy! I should take the floor! Well...I could sleep in Max's room, actually." **I realised, but he shook his head.  
**"No, no, no, I'd rather sleep outside than seeing you do either of those two. I said it before, didn't I? She won't have you all for herself."** he said, making me chuckle.  
**"You could just say you wanted to sleep cuddled with me, y'know? You liked that hug more than you'd admit in your life." **I teased him with a soft smirk.  
**"Fine, babe, y'got me. So, what band do ya want?"** he asked, going to his wardrobe to look for a Tshirt for me to sleep in.  
**"Woaw, always ready to give a girl your band Tees, huh?"** I chuckled, hiding my mouth slightly.  
**"Nah, not 'a' girl. You. Anyone touching my band tees will get burnt." **he smirked, leaning on the door.  
**"Flattering, Billy. D'you have AC/DC?"** I asked softly.  
**"Do I breathe air?" **he asked, throwing the Tshirt at my head, making me laugh.  
**"Thank you. I love the design...Oh, Jesus, how much cologne and cigarettes did you have while wearing this?" **I laughed, hugging it too my chest.  
**"Too much, maybe."** he shrugged.** "I'll turn around so you can change. Don't worry, I won't peep. Yes, you can kill me if I do." **he chuckled as he turned around, stretching a bit, giving me enough time to change and remain into his Tshirt and lady boxers only, thanking every deity existing that he was much larger than me and the Tshirt went mid-thigh.  
**"Okay, I'm ready. Thank you...And, uhm...This is really weird and embarrassing." **I sighed as I put my clothes neatly folded on the chair.  
**"Ah, fuck, you're so hot, I knew it."** he smirked, raking his fingers through his hair.** "Okay, fine, my turn. But I don't mind if you watch."** he winked at me, making me hmpf a bit as I got in bed, putting the blanket over my head.  
**"All clear, I can't see a thing!"** I chuckled, giving him a thumbs up with my arm out of the blanket, making him sigh.  


  
It took less than two minutes for him to snatch the blanket from my head and snatch me into his arms tightly to his chest, playing with my hair loosely.  
I smiled softly and snuggled to his side, feeling warm and safe in his arms and I completely ignored the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.  
  
_**Godamn it, Billy.**_

With a kiss on my forehead, he muttered in a low, guttural voice a simple _**"Good night, Princess" **_before closing his eyes and going to sleep. In return, I could only smile and kiss his neck, being closest to me, and wished him _**"Good night, Billy"**_ before I let sleep take over my senses.


	3. The Nerd and The Playboy

**“Last minute of the match, one more score and the Local teams wins…Hargrove has the ball, he’s dribbling close to the basket and…SCOOOOOOOOOREEEEEEE!! It’s a definite win for Hawkins Team! Everyone, a huge round of applause!”** the referee yelled, making me jump from my seat, up and down, and cheer as loud as I could, my heart so happy for Billy.  
**“King Billy! King Billy! King Billy!”** everyone from our highschool screamed, making me join their chant as they carried him on their shoulders, outside, so they can celebrate.  
  
  
I grinned and went outside behind the huge crowd that kept congratulating and praising Billy and my heart swelled seeing his beautiful and genuine smile. I didn’t care that everyone around him was there just because he was popular and cool and all they wanted was his fame and a good fuck, I just enjoyed the beautiful sight in front of me.

Of course, the cheerleaders jumped on him, hugged him, kissed him, but my smile never left my face, no matter what everyone did there.  
At one point, he seemed to look around and as soon as he spotted me and made eye contact, my grin widened and I gave him two thumbs up, to which he smiled softly and nodded in appreciation, before having his attention taken away by the rest as they got him in their cars and went to a bar to drink, scream in happiness and fuck at their leisure.

Stretching a bit, I go to my motorbike and drive back home and continue studying and listening to music, just as I always do.  
Many hours later, however, I got a phone call…I never get phone calls. The kids, if they wanna talk, only use the Walkie Talkies.  
I pick up the phone and say a shy greeting, before I was met with a very slurred and loud voice.

  
**“Hey, babe! S'me, Billy! Fuck, I’m so drunk…You home?”** he asked, barely coherent.  
**“Yes, I am. Are you okay? Did something happen?” **I worry, making him chuckle.  
**“Aww, look at my little Kitten worrying so much over someone like me, ain’t she adorbz as all hell…Would you be a good Kitten and get me the hell outta here? I drank to much and I don’t wan’ crash ma’ car. It’s a totes chick magnet, m'kay?” **he stumbled over his words, making me sigh and facepalm.  
**“Okay, Billy, where are you?” **I asked, preparing myself for the worst.  
**“Y'kno’, just tha’ strip club…Uh…Can’t remem'r the name…”** he mumbled in a hushed voice.  
**“Oh Jesus Christ, Billy…You’re making me go to a…A…To a place like that to pick you up? You really have no shame, do you?”** I dragged my hand down my face in annoyance, sighing exasperated.  
**“Mnooo, c'mon, toots, if I was tha’ shameless, I’d have talked so dirty with ya that…Tha’…M'dunno, but I’d sell my house to see ya blush like tha’…Ah, fuck, now I got sucha hard on…” he groaned in annoyance, possibly punching a wall.  
“Uhm…Billy…Did you just punch a wall?” **I asked softly, hoping for a negative answer.  
**“Urgh…Ye…Ah, fuck’s sake, now there’s blood. Baaaabe, hurry up and take me homeeeee.”** he whined like a spoiled child, making me laugh.  
**“Is your car there? Also, do you want to stay over at mine, or you want to your home?”** I asked for the details, putting on my socks.  
**“Ye, ’s here…Yours, don’ wan’ see ma’ fath'r. Fuck tha’ fucktard. Fuck ‘im.”** he cursed with rage in his voice, making me sigh once more.  
**“It’s okay, Billy, I will be there in 10 minutes. Please, go outside and sit in your car, can you do that?”** I got up, reaching for my jacket, and as I heard his positive mumble, I told him to wait for me and hurried outside to my bike.

  
The drive into town was pretty fast and after I parked my motorbike, I searched for Billy’s Camaro, and found it easily, since instead of staying _**IN**_ the car, he was staying _**ON **_the car.  
**_  
Godamn it, Billy._**

  
**“Billy, why are you on the hood of the car?”** I asked, walking in front of him.  
**“Why aren’t ya next t’ me?”** he gave a drunk smirk, reaching out to me.  
**“Let’s go home, dear. Can you give me the keys?”** I took his hands and got him off the hood.  
**“Sure, babe, anythin’ for ya…Only if ya kiss me.”** he winked, leaning down to my height.  
**“Need I remind you that I’m doing this for you, not for me?”** I smiled awkwardly, tilting my head.  
**“Ah…Yeah, guess so. Here.”** he grumbled, passing me the keys and getting in the passenger seat.  
“Can you put your seat belt on, dear?” I asked, getting in the car and shutting the door.  
**“Ye, 'f course I can, who do y'take me for?” **he laughed, but his hands shook so much that he couldn’t do it.  
**“Here, let me do it.”** I said patiently, putting my hands over his and fastening the seat belt.  
**“Awww, Kitten’s holding ma’ hands and she’s so soft~!”** he teased, but that only made me chuckle in amusement as I turned on the ignition and driving to my home.  
**“Are you feeling alright? How much did you have to drink?”** I spared a glance his way, only to realise he was already looking at me with a very out-of-it smile on his face.  
**“Probs too much. Drank a whole barrel o’ beer. King Billy, YEAH BABY!! WHOOO!!!”** he screamed really loudly with his head out of the window, which made me yelp and drag him back inside.  
**“Never do that again, please! Also, we’re almost here, so please be patient.”** I pouted, making him tilt his head left and right.  
**“Y'kno’…You look so much hotter than those good fo’ nothin’ whores at the club.”** he slurred, placing his hand on my inner thigh, making me blush and bite my lip.  
**“U-Uhm…Could you, like, please not touch my leg?” **I muttered in a low voice, which only made him ask me to repeat myself as he squeezed my thigh gently.

I let my head hit the chair rest in exasperation and I thanked every living creature in this world that we arrived, 'cause I might have gotten pretty pissed off otherwise.  
I took off my seat belt, then opened his door to open his seat belt and since he was stumbling on his feet, I put his arm around my shoulder and dragged him to my room, laying him down on my bed.  
I helped him take his jacket and boots off, putting them away neatly, but I couldn’t possibly do that for the rest of his clothes, right?

…………………………

##  **Wrong.**

I was** dead** wrong.

** _He puked his Tshirt and jeans and fell asleep._ **

** _And now he’s snoring like a bear._ **

**Fuck. Me.**

Slapping my face in annoyance, I take a deep breath and somehow manage to take of his shirt, putting it in the bathroom sink, then for his jeans…Oh, dear God, here we go.  
First this stupid belt, okay…Then, the buttons and the zipper…God, please, don’t wake up now, please.  
Then to drag them off…Oh, Christ, why are they so tight on him. Damn it, Hargrove! You owe me your whole damn life for this!

I managed to take them off completely somehow and God forbid, he truly wasn’t a shy person…  
Banging my head on the wall hard, I calm down and got myself to the bathroom where I started washing his clothes, making sure there’d be no stain on them by the time he wakes up.  
I swear, the stench of cigarettes and alcohol is so disgusting…

By the time I got back to my room…  
**  
**

**He was on the floor, asleep…  
**   
_ **But there was vomit on the floor.** _

**How much does a person puke in one night before they lay off?!**

I groaned in exasperation and went to get the cleaning products to wipe away the mess from the carpet, then had to use my powers to put him back on the bed - _Such a godamn heavy jerk_ \- and wash his face softly to get the vomit away from his face.

Okay, now I’m scared to sit on the bed in case he pukes on me…  
I’ll just stay at my desk and chill until sleep takes over me or something.

But…_That wasn’t the case._

His snores were so loud that I couldn’t fall asleep no matter how much I tried, making me pull at my hair when I noticed it was already 5AM and there was no way in hell I could get a proper sleep.

_ **Curse you, Hargrove.** _

As I kept my head on the desk, trying to at least calm my headache, I heard a pained groan, which made me look at him - He was awake and frowning confused.

  
**“Kitten…? Where am I? Why ’m I sick?…Oh, fuck-”** he cursed, rushing out of the room, making me yell **“FIRST ON THE RIGHT!”**so he’d know where the toilet is.  
**“There, there, it’s okay now. Do you need a glass of fresh water?**” I asked softly, holding his hair back and rubbing his shoulder.  
**“Urgh…Yeah…The hell happened?”** he groaned, coughing a bit.  
**“One second, please.”** I excused myself before running to the kitchen to get him some water before I kneel next to him and hand him the glass, getting the hair away from his face.** “Well…What do you remember from yesterday?”**  
**“Ah…Not much. I won the match then I went to some strip club…And I drank way too much, I guess.”** he drank the water in a heartbeat, nodding his thanks as he panted slightly.  
**“You…Do you remember calling me?”** I rake my fingers through his hair, but he shook his head.  
**“No. I know I kept thinkin’ 'bout you, but that’s all. Wha’ happened?” **he asked with a dazed expression, looking like he was about to die.  
**“Uhm…At around 2AM you called me to get you out of there…Which…I did. That’s the gist of it.”** I explained plainly, earning a nod of understanding.  
**“And why am I naked? We couldn’t’ve 'ad some fun, 'ight? I’d’ve remem'red it, fo’ sure.”** he chuckled looking through hooded eyelids.  
**“Maybe you dreamt of that. But it was far less gracious. You puked yourself…And, you’re not naked, okay?”** I laughed awkwardly, leaning back.  
**“Urgh, haven’t done that in a long time. Did ya take off my clothes?”** he slurred his words, making me look away.  
**“Did you want to sleep in your own vomit?”** I tried to reason, but he only hit his head on the toilet seat.  
**“Ah, godamn it. The only time my Kitten does somethin’ naughty to me, I’m not conscious. Fuck’s sake.”** he groaned in mock annoyance, which made me blush and scratch at my neck.  
**“Uhm…So…H-How are you feeling? Any better?”** I try to encourage him, but he only rolled his eyes and puked again.  
**“Think Imma barf for the next 10 hours…Or years.” **he groaned, making me pat his back.  
**“It’s okay…It’s Saturday, at least.”** I muttered, leaning on the bathtub, struggling to stay awake.  
**“Did I do anythin’ bad to ya while I was drunk?”** he murmured slowly, making me shake my head. **“Don’t lie, I know I did somethin’. Can’t fool me.”** he smirked knowingly, making me blush in shock.  
**“Uhm…I-It’s no big deal. You just flirted a lot, like usual and uh…Y-You, j-just…Kinda touched my leg, haha, don’t worry.” **I tried to laugh it off.  
**“Look, Kitten, if it were after me, I’d stay between your thighs all my life, but I was a drunk shithead today. Next time I do that, I’ll be sober.” **he tried to apologise, before vomiting again.  
**“D-Don’t worry, it’s fine…Just, get better soon, okay?”** I reassured him awkwardly, waving my hands around, but then I stopped abruptly, seeing the blood on his hand. **“Damn it…I’m so stupid.”** I muttered before getting up to fetch alcohol, cotton wool and some gauze.  
**“Wha’ this fo’, babe?”** he asked, dazed, most likely not realising his hand was bloody.  
**“When you called me, you punched the wall…I forgot all about it until I saw it again, I’m sorry. Will you let me fix it?”** I asked as I gingerly held his hand. **“It’s…Gonna sting a bit.”**  
**“Babe, you’re made o’ soft'n'gentle, how ’m I supposed to resist ya?”** he chuckled, putting his arm on the toilet seat as he looked at me with a little smile on his face. **“Do yo’ magic, make me better.”**he murmured, resting his head on the arm on the toilet.  
**“Okay…If it hurts, you can squeeze my hand, okay? I’ll try to make it not hurt though…”** I sighed, dabbing the cotton wool in alcohol and applying on the scraped skin on his knuckles. **“Shhh, it’s okay, dear, it will be over soon.”** I cooed gently as I finished disinfecting the wound and wrapping it in gauze, finishing with a kiss on the back of his hand.  
**“Why do ya keep kissin’ ma’ hand, babe? Ain’t I supposed to do tha’?”** he whined, taking my hand in his.  
**“I am…Well…What was the expression…Kiss it better, was it? So it will heal faster?”** I smiled at him, putting his hand on my cheek and leaning on it. **“You’re so adorable when you’re genuine and sincere with yourself. You are finally you, yourself, Billy, not some creation made by trauma and complexes induced by others.”** I explained, kissing his wrist.** “Which only makes me want to show you that violence isn’t always the answer, and that sometimes, being yourself…Accepting yourself as you are and not having to act a certain way to be accepted…Well…It’s very reliving. You’re a wonderful person, Billy. Don’t let other dictate the way you live. You’re smart, beautiful, talented and strong…What more could you want from life?”** I grinned at him, feeling my heart beat faster seeing the shocked look on his face which clearly showed that nobody ever said those things to him and mean them.  
**“You.”** he replied bluntly, which made me tilt my head in confusion. **“You are all that I’d need. You’re the only one to ever-”** he began but had to vomit again, making me sigh and rub his back soothingly.  
**“It’s okay, dear, you can tell me when you’re all better. Which reminds me…How long does this take? Until you get better and can lie down?”** I asked, having no idea what to do.  
**“Ma’ record’s 'bout 3-4 hours o’ huggin’ the toilet. Not the best sight. It’s already been an hour, not much longer, I hope.” **he sighed in exasperation.  
**“Can I bring you anything? Painkillers for your stomach? Or…Uhmm…Some other pill to take away the vomit sensation? Or more water? I…Really have no idea how to help you, I’m sorry.” **I smiled awkwardly, leaning back on the bathtub again.  
**“You did more than I could’ve asked fo’. Go sleep, I’ll come when I’m done over 'ere…I kept ya up all night and t'wasn’t even fun.”** he grumbled, making me chuckle in amusement, but didn’t move a muscle to get up. **“Didn’t ya 'ear me? Go sleep, babe. You’ll get sick stayin’ on the cold floor tiles.”** he continued, making me shake my head.  
**“You’re here, I’m here. I’m not moving till I know you’re feeling better, so stop trying.”** I insisted, which only made him shake his head and rest his head on the toilet again.

We chatted a bit more, but honestly, my eyes were burning me so much from exhaustion that I had no idea when I fell asleep there, leaning on the bathtub, provided that when I woke up I was in Billy’s arms and goodness gracious, it felt so good and warm that I could only smile and snuggle closer into him.

I didn’t care what time it was, that I was hungry, that I should’ve studied or anything of the sort, nor that he may or may not be awake, I just stood there, letting that warmth and calm engulf me completely.

  
**“You up, Kitten?”** Billy asked all of a sudden in a very low, hoarse voice, which made me snuggle even closer to him and grumble a negative answer. **“Aww, look at her being adorbz. C'mon, babe, I wanna see your sleepy face.”** he chuckled, poking my cheek.   
**“Mnoo…It’s so warm…Lemme sleep…”** I pouted, which made him hold me tighter, playing with my hair.  
**“I’d do anything in this world to be able to wake up like this every morning.”** he whispered lightly, making me shake my head in amusement.  
**“You’d get bored of me easily.”** I sighed, closing my eyes once again.  
**“How do you know that? You keep saying all these things, but you don’t know that.”** he tsked in annoyance, but that only made me release an amused breath, raising my head a bit to look at him.  
**“People get bored of others so easily…They always want something new, something challenging, something to excite them. Once you get to understand and discover me, you’ll get bored and leave.”** I explained with a serene, yet sad smile on my face.  
**“We will see about that.”** he stated firmly, but I only shook my head.  
**“No. We will not _'see’_ about that. No…Because everytime that happens, I’m the one getting hurt, not you or the others. And, honestly, I don’t think I can take one more heartbreak.”** I sighed, rolling on my back to look at the ceiling, reaching my arm towards it.**“I’m exhausted. I know when I’ve reached my limit, and I know I have. I’m more unstable than you could imagine. I’m very close to just cutting off all the emotional bonds that I have and make me even the littlest bit happy and wallow in self-pity and solitude my whole life.”** I muttered, closing my fist in the air.** “So, no, Billy, I won’t _'see’ _anything. It’s either black or white and I won’t settle for grey.”** I let my arm fall down on the bed, letting silence engulf us for a moment.  
**“Good, 'cause Grey sucks anyways. I mean, seriously, it’s ugly as hell…Ugly like Tommy H.”** he joked, making me look at him with jaw agape and shocked, before bursting into fits of laughter.  
**“Is that your way of reassuring me that if we get together, you won’t leave me for stupid reasons?”** I asked between giggles.  
**“A stupid answer from a stupid guy. Kinda fits, huh?”** he tried to laugh it off, but raised my upper part and frowned at him.  
**“Never say that about you ever again. It’s not true. You’re a smart guy, Billy and I won’t hear otherwise.”** I say as firmly as I could, putting my hand on his face.  
**“Not smart enough to pass your tests, though.”** he muttered as he leaned his face on my touch, which made me blush slightly at the sweet sight in front of me.  
**“It was just one time. Next time it will be much better, I’m sure of that. Pressure always makes your performance rate go down the drain…And I don’t mean time, but your stupid excuse of a father…Oh, wait, sorry, that was mean of me…”** I bit my lip realising what I said, but he only grinned.  
**“You’re not wrong about that one. He is stupid and I can’t wait to get rid of him.” **he rolled his eyes, kissing my wrist.  
**“Oh, Billy…”** I shook my head with a slight smile on my face before getting back in his arms and relaxing.

—

**“KATRINA, ANSWER! CODE RED! CODE RED! FOX, ARE YOU THERE?! CODE RED!!”** I could hear my Walkie Talkie blaring for the first time since the first incident with the monsters and I lunged to it, turning it on.  
**“Fox here! What’s the matter?! Are you guys okay?!”** I screamed, trying to keep my cool but I was worried beyond control.  
**“Fox, we’re at the old junkyard!” **Dustin explained, but I cut him off.  
**“Who is there and _WHY_ are you there?!”** I asked, confused beyond reason.  
**“Uhh, me, Lucas, Max and Steve.”** he replied slowly.  
**“Why’s Harrington with you?!”** my voice shocked beyond boundaries.  
**“Doesn’t matter! We came here to see what the fuck is going on here with the Demodogs-**” he started, but I yelled **_“DEMODOGS?!”_**cutting him off, but he continued. **“Yes, Demodogs! Sorry, we were all too busy to explain everything in detail, but now we’re going to Will’s house so meet us there and we’ll fill you in with everything, okay?! HURRY UP, WE NEED YOU!”** Dustin screamed in the Walkie, making me widen my eyes and rush.

  
I got my axe and shotgun, put them on the motorbike and drove to the Byers’ house as fast as possible, running inside and seeing everyone there, safe, and trying to nurse a very sick Will.

**“Is everyone okay?! And, like, can everyone tell me WHAT THE HELL I’VE BEEN MISSING?! I mean, I think I ought to know by now, right?”** I panted, dropping my weapons on the floor and crashing on the sofa, trying to get some energy back.  
**“Dustin raised a Demodog since it was a slug and then lost it.”**Lucas sighed, making Dusting curse him.  
**“What the-” **I muttered in shock.  
**“And Will is possessed by the Mindflayer.”** Mike continued.  
**“No way in hell-”** I slapped my hand over my mouth.** “Do you want me to try and get in his head? Maybe I could get the Mindflayer out of there?" **I asked unsurely, which made Joyce look at me with desperation.  
**"Can you do that? Can you please do that?” **Joyce got in front of me, barely keeping herself from crying.  
**“I can’t guarantee it will work, I’m not sure how strong it is, but I can try. And if it doesn’t work, there may be some other methods we could try…Don’t worry, they shouldn’t endanger Will, just the thing possessing him.”** I put my hands on her shoulder and she hugged me tightly, thanking me for trying.

Taking a deep breath, I sit on the ground, telling everyone to keep quiet while I tie a scarf around my eyes, just like how I and El would do some time ago, and tried to reach out to Will.

  
**“Is it working?!”** Mike asked impatiently, which made me tsk in annoyance.  
**“Shut up, Mike. I barely got inside his mind…It’s so dark…Oh, I see Will. Poor dear, he looks so scared and frail…”** I trailed off, but by this time I wasn’t sure if I was just talking to myself, in Will’s mind, or if it was reaching outside too.  
**“Will…? Will the Wise Wizard? Do you remember me? It’s Fox the Sneaky Rogue.”** I say gently, kneeling in front of his crying form, gingerly putting my hand on his head.  
**“F-Fox…? Is this really you…?” **he meekly raised his head to look at me with his red, puffy eyes.  
**“Yes, Will, dear, it’s me. I’m here to save you.”** I reassured him, kissing his forehead, but he only shook his head.  
**“You can’t save me…I’m gonna die…These shackles are impossible to destroy…”** he sobbed again, only then realising that his wrists, ankles and neck were chained.  
**“Let me try to break them, then. I’m not sure if it will work or not, but even if my powers aren’t strong enough for this, we have other ways to get you out, okay? We’re all here to save you.”** I coo soothingly, holding him in my lap and petting his head softly.  
**“M-Mummy is there too? A-And Jonathan…?”** he sobbed into my shirt.  
**“Yes, they are. Mummy is holding you now just the way I am holding you here. She’s desperately trying to get you back to her. She misses you.”** I explain, channeling my powers to destroy one of the chains around his ankle.  
**“I miss mummy too…I miss her…I-I want this to end! It’s so scary here, it’s driving me crazy!”** he choked on his sobs, gripping the back of my shirt tightly, crying in my neck.  
**“I know, baby, I know, but you’re not alone, please don’t forget that. We’re close to bringing you back to us and banishing that monster. We’re very close.”** I kept saying reassurance words, kind of absent-mindedly, before the first chain snapped with a very loud clink, scaring the poor boy and making him look back.  
**“Y-YOU DID IT! YOU BROKE ONE OF THEM! OH MY GOD!”** Will exclaimed in a pitched voice, throwing his arms around my neck and thanking me over and over again.  
**“Okay, sweety, only 4 more left, okay? You’re a strong boy, you are Will the Wise Wizard, okay? We can do it, together!”** I encouraged him, kissing his forehead and starting to snap the 2nd chain, on his other ankle.  
**“I am only strong because I have you, my Party. Without you, I’d be just a lonely and frail wizard. I need tanks, healers and close-ranged dps players to be able to do anything, otherwise I’m vulnerable by myself.”** he trailed off, trying to stop his sobbing.  
**“You are strong, Will, but it’s as you say, none of us is alone here, that’s why we are a Party. If one of us falls, we all fall, so we will always save the one who needs help.”** I force myself to say as I broke the next chain.  
**“FOX, YOU DID IT! YOU DID IT!”** he cried with a huge grin on his face, but I could feel the energy in me starting to drain and I was panting for air.  
**“Yes, Will, just 3 more, okay? We can do this. We’re so close…”**I whispered to him, not trusting my own voice as I felt my eyes start to bleed.  
**“Fox, oh no, this isn’t good…You’re overusing your powers on me…We don’t know what happens when you overuse your powers!” **he exclaimed, shaking my shoulders, making me a bit dizzy.  
**“It’s just 3 more chains, Will, don’t worry about me. I can handle it.”** I assure him as I cough some blood.  
**“FOX! FOX, NO! FOX, IT’S NO GOOD!”** he shouted, trying to stop me, but just as he tried that, another very loud snap was heard, indicating that one of his wrists was liberated.  
**“Just…2 more…No big deal…I-I can do this.”** I closed my eyes, trying to get back my breathing, but my lungs were burning…It felt like I was drowning, but I didn’t stop trying to break the 4th chain.  
**“Fox, please, don’t hurt yourself for me! Just….Just come back later after you’ve healed! I’ve been here for so long, a few more hours won’t hurt me! Please, Fox, please don’t do this!” **he started crying again, his voice barely above a whisper, frightened, but not for him, but for myself.  
**“Just…Just a bit more…And…And…J-Just….A bit…More…”** I kept trying to push myself to finish this, but my sight started to become blurry, and before I could let that happen, I screamed in annoyance, forcing myself to use more power on this chain, making it snap.  
**“Fox, can you see me?! Fox, can you hear me? It’s Will, please, answer! You’re bleeding so much, I-I don’t know what to do! Fox, please, say something!”** little Will sobbed in desperation, shaking me, trying to get me back to my senses.  
**“This fucking monster is stronger then I imagined…But…1 more chain…Just one more…And you’re…Gon’ be okay…” **I muttered to myself, blinking away and trying to get my sight back to normal, but before I could start working on the chain around his neck, the monster appeared out of nowhere, behind Will, screeching into the air.  
**“NOOOOOOOO!!! FOX, DON’T LET HIM TAKE ME!! FOX, PLEASE, SAVE ME!!! FOX!!!”** Will shrieked in desperation, trying to run towards me, but the chain around his neck was strangling him, dragging him backwards, to the monster.  
**“BRING ME BACK MY BABY, YOU FUCKASS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM!”** I somehow managed to jump on my feet and use my powers to stop the monster in his tracks, but he was too strong, and managed to use one of his tentacles to slap me away, making me scream in pain and somehow take off the blindfold in the real life, panting and choking blood like mad.  
“Kat, what happened? You’re bleeding like hell, what did you do?” Hopper crouched in front of me, trying to steady me.  
**“I was s-so close…B-But th-that monster g-got to us…A-And I-I’m kinda at my limit n-now…Will was chained with 5 chains…I broke 4…I-If we manage t-to destroy the 5th from outside…H-He’s back, I think.”** I coughed so much blood that I felt like I was gonna be sick.  
  


Hopper nodded, going to the phone to call the military, Joyce went to her room, probably to calm down and sob away her sorrows…And I just laid down on the carpet next to will, holding his hand gingerly, trying to get back my energies.

**“Did you guys know that Bob was the original founder of Hawkins AV?”** Mike asked out of the blue.  
**“Really?”** Dustin asked in surprise.  
**“He petitioned the school to start it and everything. Then he had a fund-raiser for equipment. Mr. Clarke learned everything from him. Pretty awesome, right?” **Mike continued, praising Bob.   
**“Yeah.”** Lucas approve silently.  
**“We can’t let him die in vain.”** Mike said in determination, making me raise up in a sitting position.  
**“Wait, Bob died?! What?!”** I gasped at them in horror, not believing my ears.  
**“Yeah…He saved us at the hospital…He got eaten by the Demodogs, sacrificing himself to save us.”** he explained, making my bottom lip quiver in pain.  
**“N-No way…Not Bob…”** I muttered, trying not to cry in shock.  
**“What do you want to do, Mike? The Chief’s right on this. We can’t stop those Demo-dogs on our own.”** Dustin exclaimed in irritation.  
**“Demo-dogs?”** Max asked, completely flabbergast.   
**“Demogorgon dogs. Demo-dogs. It’s like a compound. It’s like a play on words” **Dustin tried to explain, earning a simple, yet completely done with life**_ “Okay.” _**from her. **“I mean, when it was just Dart, maybe But there’s an army now.” **he continued.  
**“Dart…Is that the Demodog you raised or something?”** I asked in confusion, and I quickly earned an affirmative answer. -   
**“His army.” **Mike breathed out.   
**“What do you mean?”** Harrington asked, possibly more confused than I was.  
**“His army. Maybe if we stop him, we can stop his army, too.”**Mike explained, rushing to some of the drawings Will did.  
**“The shadow monster.”** Dustin mentioned.  
**It got Will that day on the field. The doctor said it was like a virus, it infected him.“ **Mike explained to us what happened.  
**"And so this virus, it’s connecting him to the tunnels?” **Max asked in confusion.  
**“To the tunnels, monsters, the Upside Down, everything.” **Mike said, but was stopped by Harrington who needed a more thorough explanation.

Mike then continued to explain to all of us the idea of a **“Hive mind”**, how if we hurt the vines, we hurt everything around, how the Mind Flayer wants to take over our dimension, seeing itself as a superior being to us…  
And then, we decided to try to interrogate Will in the old shack, making sure he wouldn’t be able to spy on us.  
So, that left Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan, Mike and myself to go to interrogate him as we could.

**“What? What? What is this? What? What is this? Why am I tied up?”** Will started panicking, tied up to his chair.  
**“Will, we just wanna talk to you. We’re not gonna hurt you.”**Joyce told him calmly, crouching in front of him.  
**“Where am I?”** Will asked again, no doubt as a way to spy for the monster.  
**“You recognize this? Do you recognize this?” **Hopper asked, showing him the drawing of the shadow monster he did.  
**“Hey. We wanna help you. But to do that, we have to understand how to kill it.” **Joyce explained, trying to sooth him down, but it was to no avail. **_“Why am I tied up?”_** and _**“Let me go!”**_ was all he could scream at the top of his lungs, his voice changing tunes a bit, and as well as that, making the lights flicker like crazy.  
I started hugging Will, trying to stop his struggling, knowing full well that he wouldn’t last too long.   
And I was right, for he calmed down pretty easily, which allowed Joyce to sit on the chair in front of him and try talking to him.

**“Do you know what March 22nd is? It’s your birthday. Your birthday. When you turned eight, I gave you that huge box of crayons. Do you remember that? It was 120 colors. And all your friends, they got you Star Wars toys, but all you wanted to do was draw with all your new colors. And you drew this big spaceship, but it wasn’t from a movie. It was your spaceship. A rainbow ship is what you called it. And you must have used every color in the box. I took that with me to Melvald’s and I put it up and I told everyone who came in, _'My son drew this.’_ And you were so embarrassed. But I was so proud. I was so, so proud.”** she said, barely managing not to cry.

**“Do you remember the day Dad left? We stayed up all night building Castle Byers just the way you drew it. And it took so long because you were so bad at hammering. You’d miss the nail every time. And then it started raining, but we stayed out there anyway. We were both sick for like a week after that. But we just had to finish it, didn’t we? We just had to.”** Jonathan crouched down next to his mum, talking to Will, who by this time started trembling, his hand shaking.

**“Will, do you remember when I joined the Party? When you saw me, you said I looked so cool and that I just _HAD_ to be Fox the Sneaky Rogue. You’ve always been my favourite from the party because I felt that you were the only one who could understand me so well. We’ve both been so emotional and frail all this time, scared to be alone and we just wanted friends and to be happy. This is why I always made sure to protect you in all games we’ve been playing so far, because you are like my little brother and I’d do anything to make sure you’re safe and happy.”** I crouched down next to him, smiling at him as he started crying.

**“Do you remember the first day that we met? It was It was the first day of kindergarten. I knew nobody. I had no friends and I just felt so alone and so scared, but I saw you on the swings and you were alone, too. You were just swinging by yourself. And I just walked up to you and I asked. I asked if you wanted to be my friend. And you said yes. You said yes. It was the best thing I’ve ever done.”** Mike confessed, crying as he talked, the look of pure horror and desperation on Will’s face getting to us all.

**“Will, baby if you’re in there, just please please talk to us. Please, honey, please, can you do that for me? Please. I love you so much.”** Joyce tried again, which made Will shake like a leaf…Until he stopped and with the most dead-pan and serene look, he said _**“Let me go.”**_

However, in the silence that occurred afterwards, a tapping was heard, and I immediately realised what it was, for I and Will have been cheating at games by talking in Morse Code.

**“It says _'HERE’_. Will is still with us. Guys, we have to keep talking to him, he is helping us right now as much as he can!”** I exclaimed, a rush of adrenaline surging through my veins.

**“Do you remember the first time I played you this? Mom and Dad were both arguing in the next room. So I played you the mix tape I made you. And it was the first time you got into music. Real music.” **Jonathan said as he put on the cassette and played_**“Should I stay or should I go”**_ by The Clash.

Every time we would say something, Will would tap another letter, and I would write it down immediately.

**  
“And then the party escaped into the sewers, and there were those big insect things, and you guys were still on level one.”**Mike remembered him.

**“Remember when I took you to the lake one night and we had so much fun swimming that we didn’t realise it got dark until it started to rain like crazy, then we ran all the way back to your home and had a sleep over, listening to music with your brother while your mum baked us cookies?”** I nailed it, earning a new letter

**“Then you cast Fog Cloud and you saved us. You saved the whole party.”** Mike got another letter from him.

**“You saw that little girl and she was in the sandbox and she was crying. You gave her your Tonka Truck and I told you we couldn’t afford to buy another one. You said she should have it because she’s sad. _"She’s sad, Mommy.”_ I love you so much. So, so much.“** Joyce poured her soul out, before I tapped her on the shoulder and showed everyone the paper with the letters I got.

##  ** _C-L-O-S-E_G-A-T-E_ **

**Great.**

The worst part was that the phone rang in the house which made Will start to shake like crazy, meaning that the monster realised where we were, so Joyce had to sedate him and we got him inside.  
Hopper gave us weapons to defend ourselves from the monsters that were screeching like crazy outside, and somehow, one was thrown through he window, dead…_But when the door opened…_

** _El walked through._ **

Everyone was speechless, but I was so shocked and happy that the shotgun fell from my hands and I threw myself on her, screaming her name and letting a few tears fall down my face.

  
**"El! El, goodness, thank God you’re alright! I missed you so much! I can’t believe I’m seeing you again!”** I sobbed in our embrace as she patted my back.  
**“It’s good to be back.”** she muttered, letting go and smiling at me softly.

After our hug, Mike and El hugged, then Hopper and El…Making Hopper explain everything that happened, as El hugged everyone else.

  
**“El, you know about the gate, don’t you? Do you know if we can close it?”** I asked her, and she nodded.  
**“Yes. I can do it.”** she said, which made me blink.  
**“I’m not letting you got through this alone, El! I don’t want to risk you dying or…Or I don’t know, something like that!” **I protested, but she only shook her head.  
**“I saw you in Will’s mind. You overused your powers breaking his chains, that’s how you were able to talk to him in the real world. You’ve done enough, you don’t have the power to close the gate. But I do.”** she looked me dead in the eyes, which made me sigh.  
**“Guess I’m pretty useless, huh?”** I scratched my neck, looking away.  
**“No, you’re not. You did everything to ensure Will’s going to come back to us alive and safe. Now, let me continue your work.”** she hugged me tightly, making me rest my chin on her head.  
**“I’m scared of letting you go alone…”** I confessed, but she only smiled and looked at me.  
**“But I won’t be alone.” **she nodded at me.  
**“But, hold up a second. If we close the gate…The Mind Flayer’s army will die, right?”** Mike asked, agitated. **“Will is still part of that army. Kat wasn’t able to break all 5 chains, right?”** he asked, looking around for confirmation.  
**“Even if all 5 chains were broken, Will would have still been a host. The chains were a way to get through to his mind and get the answers.”** El explained, making us shocked at how much she knew.  
**“He likes it cold…That’s what he kept telling me…”** Joyce said, closing the window. **“We keep giving him what he wants!”**  
**“So we need to burn the virus out of him, right? How are we gonna do that?”** I asked, biting my lip.

_We broke down in 3 parties:_

**El and Hopper to close the gate.  
Joyce, Jonathan and Nancy to get the virus out of Will.  
I and Harrington to keep the kids safe in case of Demodog attacks.**

  
**“Harrington, can you take care of the kids for like…10 minutes? I need to go out and make sure there are no monsters around the premises, okay? I will be back in a bit, I will try to hurry as much as I can.”** I ask Steve frantically, looking from him to the kids, trying to make sure they listen to me.  
**“Yeah, sure, it seems I can be a pretty good babysitter.”** he nods maybe a bit too much.** “Oh, and, uhm…Kat? Can I call you Kat? I’m sorry for being a jerk all this time to you.”** he apologised, wetting his lips and looking at the ground, guilty.  
**“I appreciate it…Steve. Yeah, you can call me Kat, no problem. Thank you…And take care of yourselves, all of you.”** I smiled at them before getting my axe and walking around the premises.

  
I kept saying in my head over and over again that there would be no demodogs around, but luck is never on my side, as I heard snarling around me.  
  


**_“Fuck”_** is all I muttered as I steadied myself as one of the demodogs leaped high into the air, trying to pounce on me, but I managed to side-step and hit it as hard as I could with my axe.  
For the other two, I used my powers to hit them on trees again and again, making them all dizzy, then one by one I split in two, using my powers and falling on my knees, coughing blood and panting.

**“Okay, Kat, it was just 3 monsters, no big deal. Okay, it seems like all’s clear and I can return to the others…I gotta wash my face…”** I groaned, getting up, taking the axe in one hand and holding my head with the other as a headache took over me.

When I opened the gate, however, I was shocked to see Steve on the ground, his face bloody, and Billy holding Lucas by his shirt.  
  


**“Billy…?”** I asked, stepping carefully into the room. **“What are you doing here…?”**  
**“Kat! Kat, you’re hurt! There were monsters out there, weren’t they?!”** Max gasped worriedly as she pushed past her brother and jumped in my arms.  
**“Yeah, but don’t worry, I took care of everything. Nothing I couldn’t handle.”** I nodded slightly, throwing the axe in a corner. **“Now, can anyone explain to me what in the world is going on here?”** I asked again, getting a tissue and wetting it, to clean my face before I started walking towards Billy, who by this time dropped Lucas and looked at me paralysed.  
**“What are you doing here?”** he asked, looking at me, his obvious rage dissipating into mere confusion.  
**“I should ask you that! I thought you had a date today, you said your parents were home and you didn’t have to look after Max and-…Oh no…Billy, come here, please…”** my eyes widened in realisation as I extended my arms towards him.

  
He walked slowly in front of me, looking as if he just came from a war, and as I gingerly put my hands on his face, a tear escaped my eyes as I managed to breathe out _**“He hit you.”**_, my only confirmation being a nod.  
I hugged him tightly rubbing his back, his chin resting on my head and we stayed like this for a few minutes, before I pulled back and made him sit on the couch, and crouching in front of him, I told the kids to stay away from him.

**“So, first things first…I will explain to you briefly what-”** I tried to begin, but he cut me off.  
**“Why was there blood on your face?”** he muttered, his crystal eyes looking into my jade ones.  
**“I…Look, I will explain this very briefly. I won’t ask you to believe me, but it’s all real. You know I’d never lie to you, okay?”**I told him, earning a nod. **“The gist of it is…I have superpowers and I’ve been fighting a few monsters that have been threatening us for a while. I know, it sounds stupid, but-”** I continued, but was cut off by Steve.  
**“But we have proof in the fridge.”** he mumbled, going to the kitchen.  
**“I’m sorry, _WHAT_ did you say?!” **I got back to my feet, looking after him in shock.  
**“Don’t blame me! Mike made me put it in the fridge!”** he shouted as he threw the dead demodog at our feet.  
**“You guys are…Just…I have no words for you.”** I facepalmed, looking at the ceiling exasperated, not realising Billy was looking at that thing like mad.  
**“What the fuck is that?”** he asked, looking at me.  
**“That’s…The monsters we’ve been fighting. They are called_'Demodogs’_. And uhm…We’re pretty much fighting the army while the others are out there destroying the Gate.”** I tried to explain, making him facepalm.  
**“I just wanted to get laid today, and instead, I have to deal with that fuckass of a father 'cause the little shit ran away without telling anyone, and now you’re telling me we have to fight some fucking monsters?! Really, Kat?!” **he screamed in rage, making me sigh.  
**“I’m not telling you to fight with us. You’re new to this, I can’t blame you. You can just go to your date and tell that jerk that she’s at a sleepover and their mother tried to call Susan but it didn’t reach or something. I’ll make sure she comes back safely, okay?”** I tel him, petting his hair.  
**“I fucking _HATE_ redheads, I swear to fuck. You’re all so fucking annoying and only bring be trouble! Yes, I mean both of you! YOU THINK I WON’T GET IN TROUBLE EVEN IF I TELL HIM THE TRUTH?! YOU THINK IT’S ALL THAT EASY FOR ME?! DO YOU EVEN FUCKING CARE AT ALL ABOUT WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON WITH ME?!”** he screamed at me, making Max hide behind me.  
**“Yes, Billy, of course I care about you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have ever tried to calm you down or help you with anything. If I didn’t, I would have just started beating you up for threatening the kids. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have cared about what that fucktard does to you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have helped you get that scholarship, I wouldn’t have tried to motivate you in any way and I wouldn’t have stayed around you more than a second. Billy…This isn’t about trauma anymore, this is about _OUR_ lives! At this point, I can’t afford to feel scared…Or shy, or anxious or anything anymore! I can’t afford to blush o-or to be rooted to the spot or to say_ 'I won’t bother struggling’ _because WE! MAY! FUCKING! DIE! And I’m _NOT_ about to let _ANYTHING_ get in between me and saving the kids if need be. So, Billy, what I am asking you right now is…Will you help me kill this army and put our lives at stake to save everyone…Or are you just going to sit there, whining that you missed a hook up and jerking off to the thought of some random chick you don’t even know the name of?! TELL ME, AND TELL ME NOW, FOR WE HAVE TO GO!”** I said, looking him dead in the eyes with shocked him, for I was never able to have eye-contact with anyone.

  
He just stood there, rooted to the spot, looking at me, his mind blank and having no idea what to do. He was just randomly thrown into a whole other world with nothing to be explained to him and the person he cared the most about just shouting at him that he has to fight or fly away.

I used my powers to get the axe back into my hands, while in the other I held the shotgun, and looking once again at him, I said _**“Tell me now.”**_ in a very low and determined voice, but he was still paralysed by everything new around him.

**“Guys, get in the car, I’ll be there in a sec. We’re going to where you said and we’re going to fuck up this whole army, okay?”** I told them in a dark voice, making them all scatter to the car, dragging Steve with them. **“I’m only going to ask you one more time, Billy, and after that, I’m leaving to take care of the kids. Will you come with us and risk your life fighting these monsters? Or are you going to stay here and wait for us with cookies and muffins?”** I ask him, narrowing my eyes and waiting for an answer.

He said nothing, just looking down at the ground, making me tsk in annoyance and slam the door behind me, walking towards the car and cursing my whole existence for letting him get mixed in all this bullshit, only adding more trauma to the mix.

** _As if he didn’t have enough as it is…_ **


	4. The Tiefling and the Dragonborn

**"FINE! I'M FUCKING COMING, WHATEVER! BUT I'M DRIVING!"** the front door was slammed open and Billy's voice roared through the air, making me smirk widely before winking at him past my shoulder.  
**"Oh, baby, trust me, I _KNEW_ this was gonna happen. You love your redheads!"** I told him before getting in the passenger seat.** "Max, careful there! We'll be right behind you!"** I yelled them as Max got in Steve's driver's seat and started the engine.  
**"Why the fuck is Harrington letting my sister drive?! She's, like, 13!"** he growled in annoyance, making me put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
**"Max is an absolute badass, so I wouldn't worry if I were you. I bet she drives better than Harrington."** I laughed, making him chuckle slightly as he shot up after them as we got to the vine tunnel.  
**"The fuck is this place?"** he asked as we all got out of our cars.  
**"It's hell..." **I muttered, taking a deep breath and hoisting my shotgun on my shoulder.

We took the gasoline and the other equipment and were to go inside the tunnel, but as much as I wanted to hold Billy's hand for reassurance, I had to be the strong one today.  
However, the was an unexpected problem that occurred which made me slap my face hard in annoyance.

**"Get in the car. RIGHT. _NOW!_"** I yelled at them to get inside, but of course, they protested.  
**"What?! We can't leave you alone! Who knows how many Demodogs are out there! You can't fight them all!" **Mike screamed at my face, but I only shook my head.  
**"And what are you gonna do, Mike? Tell me? Do you have any kind of power to defeat these guys? Or, I don't know, can you shoot? Or anything that won't make you a burden to me to protect?"** I asked impatiently. **"Steve, Billy, split up in the cars and make sure nobody gets out, okay?" **I instructed them, but they were reluctant to do so.  
**"I'm not sure what to say about that, Katrina, you could die out there. Those things are scary as hell." **Steve shook his head in disdain.  
**"Until El closes the damn gate, we are going to be at risk. I'm trying to keep the monsters from going to her place, and if I get to be the diversion, then so be it! What else would you want to do?!"** I asked in annoyance, making Dustin come forth a bit.  
**"What if we go down the tunnels and light them up while you keep them busy here? It'll be like a double diversion, right?"** he proposed, but I could only frown.  
**"If I don't stay with you, there's nobody down there to protect you. Neither of you have powers and if those things come in more than 2 or 3..."** I bite my lip anxiously, looking around as the snarling got louder.  
**"Steve and Billy are strong enough, right? They can fight the demodogs if anything else fails!"** Mike suggested, making the older boys groan.  
**"They are still human...I...I...It's dangerous...Okay, how about this. Put up the equipment and we go down the tunnel. I will guide you to the middle and then I return to make sure to fight any ambush, while all of you stay here. Sounds good?"** I breath out, scared out of my wits for everyone, and the kids nodded.  
**"Why the hell are you constantly putting yourself in danger for these twerps?!"** Billy sneered, glaring at the kids.  
**"Because these kids accepted me when everyone else shunned me. If I die to protect them, then I'll have no regrets. But that includes you and Steve as well...So, please...Please, guys...Be responsible and don't die out there, okay?"** I managed to say barely above a whisper, but Steve shook his head.  
**"We are not going down there right now. I made myself clear. Hey, there's no chance we're going to that hole, all right? This ends right now!"** Steve tried to protest like all hell, being the mother friend/babysitter, but of course nobody bothered to listen.  
**"Steve, you're upset, I get it. But the bottom line is, a party member requires assistance, and it is our duty to provide that assistance. Now, I know you promised Nance that you would keep us safe. So, keep us safe."** Dustin explained very maturely as he handed Steve his nailed bat.  
**"Steve, Billy and the rest of the Party. As you all know by now, I'm the only one with powers around, so if ANYTHING happens, you come to ME, capiche? I am the Leader and the Protector of this Party and of this Campaign, and this Rogue is NOT about to let any of you get harmed, got it?!"** I said as strict as possible, making the Party yell _**"YES, FOX!"**_ as they usually did when we were playing, while Billy and Steve looked at me weirdly, but I paid them no mind.  
**"Uh...Fox...The Demodogs are here..."** Lucas muttered as he inched closer to Max, making me simmer with anger.  
**"Okay, great, fuck all my plans! Everyone down the hole! I'll trust you to be fine by yourself, I'll deal with these things myself! Billy!... Please, take care of Max. Please."** I mutter the last part as I kissed his hand again before shooing them all down the hole as I stepped in the middle of the place and took a deep breath.   
**"HEY, KITTEN! WHEN I COME BACK HERE, YOU BETTER BE ALIVE AND KICKIN', 'CAUSE I WANNA TAKE YOU OUT ON A DATE!" **Billy yelled before he went down the hole, making me chuckle softly.  
**"Gotcha...Babe..."** I whispered to myself as I stretched and extended my arms towards the monsters. **"OI, FUCKERS! I'M HERE! COME GET ME!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs

  
I started running around, making one demodog float in the air as I ripped it in two then sent it flying towards others, making them stumble and fall to the ground. Using the shotgun, I managed to shoot a few of them, but godamn it didn't have too many bullets, so I used my powers to summon the axe and I proceeded to chop them up here and there.

Of course, it wasn't that easy, and using my powers so much was taking a toll on me. Screaming really did help somehow with easing the growing migrane as the use of my power kept straining my brain, making my nose and eyes bleed like hell, but I had a huge motivation to keep on going no matter what.  
  
I couldn't let the Party get attacked by this army.

I wasn't fast enough, for once, my vision getting slightly blurry from the blood and the psychic strain, and one of the monsters leaped on my chest, clawing and trying to bite me, but I somehow managed to catapult it far away from me with my powers, but the damage was already done.  
I never used my powers so much before, only getting stuff I was too lazy to get up for, but now, killing these monsters...The strain made me sick to my stomach.  
  
I didn't realise how long the fight was, 'cause after what felt like hours, I was panting as I fell on my knees, trying to catch my breath, and I suddenly heard my name been called out.

The Party left the Tunnels.

  
**"GO TO THE CARS! NOW!!"** I screamed at them in desperation as I saw 5 monsters running at them full speed.  
  
They scurried to the cars, but I had to use a fallen tree from the ground and hit the monsters away from the car area, which allowed to to get inside, but I, however, started coughing blood.  
That damn tree sure was heavy as hell...And I thought Billy was a fatass.

  
**"Katrina! Katrina, get in the car! You're hurt!" **I heard a voice scream, but I couldn't be bothered to get from the ground, my ears were ringing and I felt dizzy, but as two more monsters tried to leap on the cars, I managed to stop them both mid air, and screaming in pain and exhaustion, I started hitting them on all the trees around, before dropping them to the floor.

**"KAT, PLEASE! KAT, COME HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP FIGHTING THEM!"** Max shrieked in desperation, but I only shook my head as I covered my mouth with my hand to cough more blood. It's like there was no end to them and they just knew where to go...But it was better this way...Better here, than to attack El. I can handle these little shits, she just has to close the gate...And hopefully before I pass out.

**"FOX! FOX, ABORT MISSION! YOU'RE A ROGUE, NOT A FIGHTER! FOX, DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF! WE NEED YOU! FOX!!!" **The Party kept screaming from inside the car, as I used my powers to throw the axe at another monster, but I didn't realise there was another behind me until it bit my leg and I fell to the ground with a scream.  
**"Oh, fuck off...!"** I tsked as I tried to use my powers to get it off me, which worked, somehow, but when I tried to get up, a terrible pain surged through my leg and I fell down my my knees, red tears streaming down my face as I kept cursing the demodogs.  
**"Nobody hurts _MY_ Kitten, you fucking fuckasses!"** I heard a pissed off growl before a shrill screech of pain was heard just behind me, which on further inspection, it was Billy who just killed one of the Demodogs with the axe I've been using.  
**"Well...That was hot.**" I managed to breath out, before I crawled a bit, coughing up so blood before paralysing the monster that was about to leap of Billy and throwing it in another tree in the opposite direction.  
**"How much longer do we have to keep this shit up? You look like you're about to die here."** he stated, looking around his surroundings, ready to jump into action if another monster was to appear.  
**"Until El closes the damn Gate...And...I feel worse than dead, so...Urgh..."** I stopped talking because of the killing headache and a horrible feeling of Vertigo took over me and I collapsed on the ground.  
**"Kat...? Kat, what the fuck, are you okay?!"** he immediately crouched down next to me, lifting me up into his arms, and I looked up at him through hooded eyes, nodding slightly.  
**"Never better." **I mutter with a sigh of pain.  
**"HEYYYY! KAT, BILLY! I THINK WE DID IT! EL CLOSED THE GATE! WE'RE SAFE NOW!"** Mike screamed from the car as everyone got out and ran towards us.  
**"WEEEEEEEEEEE ARE THE CHAAAAAAAAAAMPIOOOOONS, MY FRIEEEEEEND!!!"** I managed to choke up as I threw my arms out in victory, a huge dizzy grin on my face, not even bothering to get up from Billy's arms.  
**"Urgh, great, Queen again. Come on, babe, I was hoping for better." **he chuckled, lifting me up in his arms as he got up.  
**"FOX, YOU SAVED US! YOU DID IT! WE WON!" **the Party jumped up and down around us, cheering, and I let my head down as I dangled my legs around a bit, laughing in pure glee.  
**"I am the best Party Leader, fuck yeah! T'is the best campaign we've ever done! Queen Fox is IN THE HOUSE, BABY!"** I cheered with them, closing my eyes, not even caring that the world was still lightly spinning around me. **"Let's get home and uh...What was I going to say...Steve, help me out a bit. You're the mother of the group!"** I laughed, making him sigh and shake his head, but he was smiling softly at everyone.  
**"Let's go home and get you treated. You look like hell."** he motioned for us to get in the car.  
**"Trust me, I feel worse."** I chuckled as Billy helped me in the passenger seat then got in his car as he drove us back to the Byers. **"Baby, you better rock me like a hurricane 'cause I'm in such a Scorpions mood and if you don't put their songs right now, I'm gonna be pissed.**" I laughed like I was drunk-dazed and leaned on the car door.  
**"Oh, Kitten, trust me, I would rock you whole world, if only you let me."** he gave me that charming look before putting Scorpions on and driving us back home.

  
We all got reunited and I hugged the living hell out of Will when I finally got to see him, and I let Joyce and Nancy tend to my wounds and before I knew it, I fell asleep on the sofa and had no idea what was going on anymore for I slept like a rock for 16 hours straight.

When I woke up, it was already afternoon, but weirdly enough, I felt very comfortable...Only to raise my head a bit and realise I was cuddling with Billy on the sofa and he was watching TV silently.  
  
**"Oh, look at this, finally decided to wake up?"** he asked in a soft voice, petting my hair.  
**"I wanted to see what's like to be dead, so I slipped into a mini-coma. But I still feel like hell."** I chuckled, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch.  
**"Awww, look at her, a bit more and you're gonna purr for me."** he chuckled, carressing my face.  
**"Purr Purr..."** I did the cat impression, making both of us laugh as he held me closer to him.  
**"Hey...Y'know...You scared me out there." **he breathed out, looking around to make sure nobody was in the room or could hear us.  
**"I'm sorry...I...I have no idea what happened. I just...I was so focused on making sure you guys don't get hurt...That I can't remember much..."** I sighed looking down.  
**"You're the strongest person I ever met, y'know. If those fuckers knew how strong you were, they'd bow down to you like lil' bitches."** he growled a bit, but I only shook my head.  
**"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy you're all okay and Will is finally safe."** I say with a smile on my face as I try to get up, but I'm still extremely wobbly.  
**"You can't sit still, can you? Come on, the others are eager to see you." **he sighed, helping me walk to the kitchen.

  
The reunion was a very lovely one, despite how tiring it was with so many people, and in the end, I, Billy and Max could finally go home and rest, for God knows we deserved it.

  
**"Do you need anything?" **he asked again as he put me down on my bed.  
**"No, dear, I'll be okay. Thank you for worrying." **I hold his hand, looking up at him.  
**"You have my phone number, the phone is in my room, so if you need me, you know where to call."** he said for the millionth time, making me look at him with a very loving look.  
**"Yes, Billy, I won't forget that. I really appreciate it. I promise to call if I need anything. Also...If you don't mind, the project and tutoring...Could you come over? It will be easier for me and my leg."** I giggled sheepishly, making him nod with a smile on his face...A genuine one.  
**"Yeah, babe, sure. Anything you want. Good thing Winter break is coming, no more need to hand around these fucktards."** he rolled his eyes.  
**"Mhm. And they'll be busy hosting the Winter Prom...Whatever it's called, so it will be even better." **I smiled at him.  
**"Ah, shit, right, completely forgot about it...Wanna come with me?"** he asked in the most passive voice he could, but his cheeks became slightly rosy.  
**"I would, sweety, but I'm not going to the Prom. I promised that I'd help around with the organisation of the Middle-school Snow Ball, along with Nancy and Jonathan. I would ask you to come to the Snow Ball with me, but I think you'd like a real party with people our age, not a bunch of kids, hm?"** I mused, tilting my head slightly.  
**"Oh, right...Max kept talking about it...I dunno, I'll think about it, okay? It's still more than a month till then." **he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair.  
**"I will be waiting for you there, then."** I grinned at him, laying down on my bed, getting to read Lord of the Rings again, since I deserve a treat after what I've been through.

* * *

I was at Nancy's and did each others hair and make up and went to the Ball so we could help around with the last touches of the Ball.  
After this whole hell that we've been through, I somehow bonded with Nancy, Jonathan and Steve really nicely and she was happy to have some girl time with me, considering that she doesn't really have any more girl friends, after what happened to Barb.  
I double check the laces of my black sneakers (because after the leg thing, I'd much rather not walk in heels) and neated down my dark green dress and started checking the music, the decorations, if everything was clean and in order.

Very soon, all the kids started coming by in bunches and I turned on the music, starting with the generic Cindy Laupner, then Michael Jackson, Prince, Madonna, Whitney, Queen, Phil Collins, Eurythmics, Tina Turner, David Bowie.  
I wanted _**SO**_ badly to put Scorpions, AC/DC, Pink Floyd and all that, but it's a Christmas Ball, so...I can't do much about that.

  
I looked around at the kids dancing completely carefree and I grinned, my heart swelling in happiness as the sight.  
It was completely adorable how they were looking for pairs every time a slow song came by, and then they'd start dancing in groups again at a more upbeat song.

  
**"Kat! Kat, oh my God, you're so beautiful!"** I heard a girl voice say, making me turn around in confusion as I saw Max barely seconds before she jump-hugged me, making me laugh at how adorable she is.  
**"My, Max, you're _GORGEOUS! _Susan did your hair really nicely, I see. Lucas is gonna be _SO_ dead over you."** I winked at her, making her blush slightly and grin.  
**"Oh, really? Wait until my brother sees you! Oh, here he's coming! Go greet it! I saw the nerds, I'm going to pester them. Have fun, Kat!"** she gave me two thumbs up before running to the pack, and I looked in confusion to the door, and there he was.

Billy was looking slightly uncomfortable around so many kids, but he kept his swagger with each step he took. He was dressed in a really nice dark red shirt, of course, characteristically having more than 3 buttons unbuttoned, and dark coloured jeans with boots.  
I smile softly, looking at the ground, feeling my face burn up at how beautiful he looked, before getting the courage to step towards him and smile.

  
**"You...You made it. Hi."** I managed to breathe out, not managing to stop the smile on my face.  
**"Well...The little twerp needed a driver, so I said why not."** he shrugged, looking away.  
**"You're beautiful as always." **I giggled, clasping my hands behind my back and swinging a bit back and forth.  
**"Ah, fuck, babe, you're making me blush. I can't even look at ya 'cause I know I'll melt." **he gave me a side smile, looking down as well, his face getting slightly red. **"Uh...Wanna dance?"** he asked, offering me his hand.  
**"I...I would, but I have no idea how to dance...- _OH MY GOD!_"** all my shyness went away when I heard the first few notes of _**"Take on me" **_by A-Ha and I just grabbed his hand and started singing the lyrics and swinging around with a huge grin on my face.  
**"Whoaa, babe, what's gotten you so energetic?"** he started chuckling as he looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes.  
**"It's my favourite song! How could I possibly not enjoy my favourite song?!"** I cheered, twirling around to the rhythm of the song, making him take my hands in his and dance with me, laughing, twirling and swinging with me.  
**"This is so weird, dancing around a bunch of brats." **he shook his head, making me put my hands on his face and making him look at me.  
**"Nobody knows or cares that you're here, so just have fun and forget about everything else!"** I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.  
**"Yeahh, sure, easy to say. You're so small that you blend with the rest of them." **he chuckled, before stopping dead in his track.** "Oh, what the-"** he muttered, making me slap my face, seeing all the kids find their pair.  
**"Oh, hell no. I always hated The Police, and this song is_ SO_ bad!" **I groaned, going to sit on the bleachers. **"I did _NOT_ put it on the playlist, okay?"** I chuckled, shaking my head as he sat next to me.  
**"Yeah, I agree. It sucks. I don't get why everyone likes it so much. It's so dull."** he muttered, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.  
**"Yeah...We should do our own little party with quality music, not..._This._"** I sighed, resting my head on the crook of his neck.  
**"Mhm, we should."** he began, before looking at me with a soft expression. **"Hey, babe..."** he muttered in a low voice.  
**"Yeah, Billy?"** I asked, looking up at him, before giggling.** "Oh, no, dear, I'm _NOT_ kissing you on this poor excuse of a song."** I said with a smile before resting my head back on his neck.  
**"Guess you're right. Look at all these brats, not appreciating quality songs...Oh, no, fucking Sinclair, he's _SO_ dead-"** he began, but I shook my head and put my legs on his lap, grinning at him innocently.  
**"You're not moving from here unless I say you can and I'm not letting you ruin their fun, clear?"** I put my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
**"I thought you weren't gonna kiss me on this shit song." **he chuckled, getting close to my face.  
**"I'm sorry, what song now? I can't hear anything, I can only hear you voice~!" **I exclaimed, rubbing my head on his neck like a cat would.  
**"You're completely melting my heart, you, little vixen."** he breathed out softly, looking down with a smile.  
**"And I'm melting every time I see you smiling so genuinely. You're so beautiful. I wished you'd smile more and show your true side more."** I said, barely above a whisper, holding one of his hand in both of mine, kissing the top of it.  
**"You're too god for me, Kitten. You're completely ruining me." ** he said in a low, almost sorrowful voice, taking one of my hands in his and putting it on his face, leaning on my touch.  
**"You deserve to be happy, Billy. You deserve all the best in the world and I swear I'll kill the next person who ever makes you sad."** I muttered, watching his expression become more and more vulnerable, finally showing me a glimpse of the real Billy.  
**"Can you kill my father?" **he sighed, looking down and kissing my hand.** "I don't deserve an angel like you."**  
**"Dear, but I'm a Fox, not an Angel. And you deserve everything good in this world, honey. You are the sweetest person I've ever gotten the pleasure to meet. If anything, I'm not good for you."** I chuckled, raising his face to look at me, but he frowned a bit.  
**"Why would you say something like that? I don't want to hear it...Kat, you're amazing. I don't need anyone else in my life but you. Never leave me...Please."** he was so soft, so vulnerable, letting his facade finally slip, just for me to see.  
**"I promise I will never leave you, Billy. I promise you with all might heart."** I assured him, kissing his forehead as a way to seal the promise.

* * *

**"Pssst, Max! Hey, Max! You there?"** I kept throwing pebbles at her window as I saw the light on and she soon opened it.  
**"Kat? Kat! What are you doing here?" **she gasped, completely shocked to see me there.  
**"Well, it's Christmas eve, right? I had to bring you your gifts, but I didn't want to ring the bell, in case that fuckass of a father was there." **I explained, chuckling.  
**"Oh, no, neither of our parents are home. In fact, they won't be coming home for the next 4 days. They let I and Billy the house to ourselves."** she explained, making me grin as I climbed up her window.  
**"Then, I guess I can put the gifts under the tree myself~?"** I asked as I got in her room.  
**"Defo! Billy's not home yet, I think he said something about shopping? I dunno, I wasn't paying attention."** she showed me the Christmas tree, very beautifully decorated, and noticed mistletoe hanging from the lamp above, making me smirk slightly.  
**"Hey, Max, wanna bake cookies and listen to Billy's music? I bet he won't get mad."** I grinned at her and she started eagerly nodding, dragging me to Billy's room, taking the cassette player and putting it in the kitchen and putting AC/DC to blast throughout the house as we started baking cookies and screaming the lyrics to the songs like 2 idiots on drugs.  
**"You know...I never really celebrated Christmas before." **I confessed, looking in the oven as we waited for the cookies to bake.  
**"Whoa, really? I mean, I guess it makes sense, but that's just sad. Hey, don't you wanna sleep over? It will be so cool!"** she looked at me enthusiastically, making me laugh.  
**"If you want me, sure, I'd love that. I look around the house and you guys decorated it so nicely...It really feels like a home."** my voice lowered a bit, a soft smile on my face.  
**"Cool! We're gonna have so much fun! I've always loved sleepovers!" **she fist pumped the air.  
**"Okay, they're done, let me get them out."** I told her, as I took out the batch of cookies from the oven and placing them on the table, gleaming and how good they looked and smelled.  
**"I can't _WAIT _to eat them!" **she cheered in complete glee.  
**"OI, TWERP! WHY IS MY MUSIC COMING FROM THE KITCHEN AND WHY THE HELL DOES IT SMELL LIKE-...Kat? What are you doing here?"** he jaw dropped as soon as he got in the kitchen and saw me and Max jumping and clapping.  
**"Oh, Billy hi! Uh...Surprise?"** I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck.** "I came over to give Max the gifts to put under the tree...And somehow, I ended up here, baking cookies and staying overnight. Fun, huh?"** I grinned at him, but he was still in shock.  
**"Uh...Yeah, I guess. I'll be in my room then."** he muttered, leaving to his room.  
**"He _TOTALLY_ had Christmas gifts there to wrap up." **she smirked at me, rubbing her hands together in an evil way.  
**"Well...When do you usually open gifts?"** I asked completely clueless.  
**"I think they're supposed to be opened tomorrow morning, but we're never patient enough so we open them at around 10pm." **she explained, which made me look at the watch.  
**"That's...In 2 hours. Huh, guess we have time for a few more cookies."** I smirked and started working on the next batch.

  
We prepared everything and for the last remaining time, we went to gossip in her room until 10pm sharp came and we went to tell Billy to come down.  
He was sitting on the bed, looking at the ceiling, doing nothing.

  
**"Yeah, sure, I'll come in a sec. Max, go ahead, I wanna ask Kat somethin'."** he said in a low voice, making Max roll her eyes and go to the living room as I stepped inside.  
**"Did something happen, dear?"** I asked him softly, sitting next to him.  
**"I'm not coming until you go there wearing one of my shirts again and sleep in my room."** he smirked, making me laugh.  
**"Woaw, okay, that's such blackmail! So rude!"** I declared, poking his cheek.   
**"Scorpions it is, then."** he chuckled, throwing me his band Tshirt.  
**"Why do you like seeing me in your shirts anyways?"** I asked as I took off my clothes as soon as he turned around.  
**"Cause you look great in then. I told ya before, it's hot as hell." **he chuckled, making me sigh.  
**"Whatever you say...Okay, let's go to Max now." **I took his hand and dragged him to the living room. **"Hey, Max, we're here! You can give the gifts."** I winked at her as we all sat on the floor.  
**"Oh, hell yes!"** she smirked as she took the first gift...Clearly because she knew it was from me.  
**"Well, then, do you like it?"** I asked as she ripped off the wrapper, revealing the newest console game, making her squeal in glee above the sounds of the soft carols and she jumped on my lap.  
**"OH MY GOD, NO WAY! IT JUST APPEARED! THANK YOU SO MUCH, KAT, YOU'RE THE BEST!" **she kissed my cheek, making me grin at her.  
**"I'm glad that you like it, dear. You can show off with your MADMAX skills~!"** I winked at her.  
  


This continued in the same fashion as she got a new pullover and a pair of jeans from her parents and a three music cassettes from Billy.   
Billy got a new jacket from his parents, a Tshirt from Max, and a Motley Crue Tshirt from me, since I remembered him mentioning he wanted one but never got the chance to get it, which made him kiss my cheek in thanks.  
Max bought me _**"The Silmarillion" **_book by Tolkien, saying that she knew I had all the rest but this one, and oh god, I couldn't wait till I got the chance to read this.

  
**"Billy, where's your gift for Kat?"** she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
**"I'm not letting ya give it to her in my stead. I will give her the gift when you leave us alone."** he shrugged, which made both I and Max shake our heads simultaneously.   
**"Ah, fine, fine, whatever. You promised you'd take us to the cafe tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. Better not be a jerk to her, got it?"** she threatened him, making him wave her off.  
**"You didn't have to get me anything, you know."** I said softly. **"Staying with you is enough for me."**  
**"Ah, shut up."** he muttered before getting up and putting on a mixtape cassette on which was written X-mas, and Careless Whisper started playing, before going to his room and bringing a neatly wrapped gift box, which revealed an AC/DC Tshirt...The same one he made me wear when I first slept over, and I said I loved the design of.  
**"Thank you so much, I love it!" **I beamed as I hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
**"Now we match, babe. We can wear it at the same time when we go out."** he smirked softly as he hugged me and swayed tot he music with me.  
  


We swayed left and right slowly, enjoying the music in each other's warm embrace, before _**"Still Loving You"**_ by Scorpions came on, which made my eyes water a bit, a smile playing on my face.  
**"Hey, Billy..."** I call out, putting my hands on his face, making him look at me.   
**"Yeah, babe?"** he muttered, slightly confused.  
**"Remember at the Ball when I said I wouldn't kiss you on that stupid, clichee song?"** I began, earning a nod in a way to continue. **"Well...This is one of my soul songs...And...Look up."** I blushed a bit, biting my lip as I noticed him looking up and letting out a breath of amusement.  
**"Well, isn't this the perfect setting?"** he mused in a low voice, leaning in.  
**"Yeah...It is."** I breathed out, standing on my tippy toes to reach him.

  
It wasn't much, just a very innocent, chaste kiss, but the warmth that burst in my heart was like a super nova that crashed.  
  
**"Heh...I...I never kissed anyone like this before." **he confessed as he pulled me into his embrace.  
**"What do you mean?"** I asked with a confused smile on my face.  
**"Oh, come on, babe, y'know I'm bad at talking 'bout feelings'n'all that. Y'know what I meant..." **he looked away, a bit uncomfortable.  
**"I really have no idea, but you don't have to tell me. There's time for everything, okay? Take your time."** I smiled at him, making him sigh.  
**"I already told ya that you're meltin' me, and I wasn't lying. You're the only one who ever cared about me, not about some stupid Keg King who's popular for whoring, fighting and downing a barrel of beer in one go." **he confessed, petting my hair.  
**"That's because you let me get close to you and showed me the real you. And for that, I thank you...Thank you for trusting me so much."** I smiled, putting him in another kiss, this time longer, yet just as gentle and bursting with emotions new to both of us.  
**"You're making me weak to my knees, babe. You're gonna be the death of me, I swear."** he chuckled softly. **"And what a Christmas gift for me..." **he smiled tenderly.  
**"So, like, uhm...Are we...Are we together now?"** I blushed asking as I looked away in embarrassment.  
**"If you want to stay with someone like me..." **he began, but I cut him off.  
**"Promise you won't leave or get bored of me?" **I looked at him with hopeful eyes, biting my lip in nervousness.  
**"I'd be an idiot to ever leave you."** he declared, which made him leave him embrace and ran quickly to the room, taking a little box from my jeans pocket.  
**"Then...Here. I...I hope you like the idea...It's...It's very clichee and super cheesy, b-but, uhmm..."** I rambled, looking everywhere but at him, too flustered to do that.  
**"Woaw...That's a nice _'K'._"** he muttered, taking out the silver necklace from the package and putting it on, and as he looked up, I took out the **_'B'_** necklace from beneath the Tshirt. **"Oh my God, Kitten, _no way_ you did this."** he teased, making me cover my face with me hands, to embarrassed to even breathe.  
**"Sh-Shut up..."** I managed to usher before being picked up and put on his bed.  
**"You're so fucking adorable, I swear. I'm never letting you go."** he muttered in my ear as he held me in his arms, peppering my face with kisses, and I couldn't breathe from how embarrassed I was.  
**"Y-You're gonna be th-the death of me..."** I pouted as he chuckled and poked my cheek.  
**"You're just too cute, babe, okay? I can't get 'nough of ya."** he confesses, kissing me once again. **"Now I know what to look forward every time there's a new test coming."** he smirked, making me sigh and bury my face on the crook of his neck.  
**"How long are you gonna embarrass me like this? I don't know how much I can take this without fainting. It's all too unreal...Like I'm dreaming or something."** I whispered, unsure of myself. The jerk only chuckled and raised my face to look up at him before kissing me yet again, muttering _**"You're not dreaming."**_, cradling me to his chest, as if afraid I'd disappear in the morning.

**"Happy Christmas, Billy."** I ushered softly, cuddling closer to him.  
**"Yeah...It sure is a happy freakin. Christmas now that you're with me, babe."** he chuckled softly, planting a kiss on my head before going to sleep.

_ **What a Happy Christmas indeed...** _


	5. Fear and Loathing in Hawkins

** **

** <s> _(( Before I begin, I want to say that I found nowhere Billy's canon birthday, so I'm just using my best friend's as a reference. <3 ))_ </s> **

**"You did it, babe! You did it! Congrats!"** I jumped up and down, hugging Billy as he got 87% for his 5th test and his grades kept getting better and better.** "At this rate you're gonna get an A, not just a B!"** I grinned widely, taking his test and putting it in my archives portfolio. **"Say, are you tryina steal my scholarship, love~?"** I teased with a poor excuse of a smirk.  
**"I did it thanks to your help, Kitten. And thanks to you, we got an A+ at the project, so there's only the exams to take and we're settled for life."** he chuckled, leaning in to steal a kiss.  
**"Do you...Do you wanna go back to Cali? It is one of the states we can study in with our scholarship, and the Uni is super close to the beach."** I jumped on the desk, dangling my feet back and forth, imagining how it'd be.  
**"If that gives me an excuse to see you in a bathing suit, then sure thing."** he laughed, sitting down on the chair in front of me and putting his head on my thighs.** "So soft..."** he muttered, closing his eyes.  
**"I've never been to the beach before. Could you teach me how to swim?"** I asked, my eyes gleaming with stars imagining the cool water and the hot sand.  
**"Anything for you, babe. It'll be fun, I assure ya."** he smiled, most likely imagining as well.  
**"Well, there's only like half a year until we go there. It's already April 1st and the exams are in June...Have you thought about what you wanted to study?"** I asked, playing with his hair soothingly.  
**"Mhh...I was thinking of Engineering...I'm no genius like you, babe, but I ain't stupid. I think I could handle that."** he muttered, almost as if he didn't want to think about the future.  
**"That sounds lovely! Engineers are very well paid and nicely seen in society! We'll be so cool together!" **I clapped a bit in excitement, earning a chuckle.  
**"You're so adorable when you're happy."** he smiled slight, looking up at me.

* * *

Things were looking promising for us and everything seemed like a real life Nirvana...But as usual, the good stuff doesn't last too long and there's always something that completely ruins everything and reminds you that life is cruel and maybe you shouldn't trust anyone...Maybe not even yourself.

When I went to put some books in the locker, I notice something shiny, which proved to be Billy's**_ 'K'_** necklace that I gifted him at Christmas, only, the latch was broken. I wonder how did it get here...? I thought nobody else knew my locker combination.  
I put in the necklace in my pocket and closet it, making a mental note to change it soon before anything weird happens again and walk to my next class.  
On the way there, I see Billy on the bench with two girls on either side of him, shamelessly flirting and he seemed to be enjoying it.  
_**Huh...**_

  
**"Hey...Billy..."** I go in front of him, ignoring the glares from the girls. **"How are you?" **  
**"Pretty damn good, to be fair."** he smirked up at me. **"Why you askin'?"**  
**"Uhm...I found this in my locker. Thought you might want it back...But the latch is broken."** I explained, showing him the necklace, and yet, he was barely paying any attention.  
**"Oh, yeah, I took it off for Basketball practice today and then forgot where I put it. Can ya repair it for me?"** he asked, leaning back on the seat.  
**"Yeah...Sure. See you later." **I muttered, walking away to the class, holding the necklace tightly in my fist, a very dark feeling overflooding my heart.

  
_ **Just...What the hell is going on...?** _

This kept repeating more and more with each day, sometimes outright ignoring me, or giving me empty answers, going to stay with his **'friends' **and so on...And I kept asking myself what did I do wrong.  
I kept trying to call him every night, but he either ignored it, or picked up the phone and then closing the call the next second.  
And trying to talk to him at highschool seemed to be close to impossible nowadays...  
But at least Nancy, Jonathan and Steve were okay with me staying with them, and them made me feel slightly better.  
After all, it was nice to have friends...I guess.

I kept myself busy with studying and I didn't even realise that I didn't speak to the kids in quite a long time.  
It's just...Everything was making me get in such a Vertigo state that I forgot that I was alive.

It all just felt like a never-ending nightmare from which I found no escape...  
_**Until April 12th.  
Billy's birthday.**_

It was a fine Friday and I was going to put his gift in his locker, then give him the necklace I managed to repair.  
I was looking down, walking down the corridor, holding the neatly wrapped package in one hand, while in the other I gripped the necklace really hard, until I saw a sight that made me wish I wouldn't have woken up that day.

_ **Billy and Tina were making out like there was no tomorrow, her pressed on his locker.** _

My face was shocked, but my heart felt stabbed and betrayed more than Caesar with Brutus.  
I let out a breath of amusement and disbelief, making him realise someone was there, and upon seeing me, he pushed Tina off him and tried walking towards me.  
I just shook my head in disgust, throwing the package in the nearest trash room and letting the necklace fall to the ground, not realising that I kept gripping it so hard that the sharp edges broke skin and let a few droplets of blood escape.

  
**"Don't even dare get closer to me. I don't want to ever see you again. You're nothing more than a liar, and fuck, your asshole of a father was right about you. Hell, maybe everyone was right about you. You're just a fucking jerk and a whore with no morals or cares in this world. I regret the day I got to talk to you. I was so wrong to trust someone again..." **I gritted my teeth before rushing out of the building, wanting to drive back home already.  
**"Wait! Kitten, wait up! I can explain! It's not as it looks like!"** he tried to yell after me, but I turned around with such a poisonous glare, despite tears already escaping my eyes, that it made him rooted to the spot.  
**"Explain _WHAT_, Hargrove?! That you cheated on me when you promised you'd never leave me? That you betrayed me, when you promised never to hurt me?! Really? What about _'Respect and Responsibility'_? What about _'I'm a man of my words'_? Are all of those lies too? Tsk...You're just a spoiled brat, that's it! Never speak to me again! And don't call me Kitten! My name is Katrina Black, a name you will never get to speak again in your life!"** I sneered at him, about to leave, but then I remembered the accessory around my neck, which made my roll my eyes in annoyance and go in front of him. **"Oh, and one more thing...Give this to your next hook up, so they'll feel good that you claimed them."** I growled, ripping off the necklace from my neck and hitting his chest with it.  
**"Wait, don't do that, you'll get hurt!" **he tried to say before seeing me rip the necklace, but it was too late.  
**"Not more than what you did to me."** I said in a low voice before getting on my motorbike and stopping by the nearest market on my way home.** "Happy Birthday, fuckass!"**

  
As soon as I got home, I changed in only my AC/DC Tshirt and went to sit on the bathroom floor with the cassette next to me, putting music at max volume and staring at the many bottles of vodka and cigarette packs surrounding me.  
  
_**Well...Here goes nothing...**_

5 hours later, my head was spinning like crazy, the bathroom was smokier than London's great smog and I kept screaming the lyrics to the songs that kept playing on repeat, not even realising that anymore, nor that tears kept wetting my face.  
I was a mess because honestly, I really couldn't take this betrayal.  
I hate liars so much...

After I finished the 2nd Vodka bottle, I got up somehow and wanted to get a 3rd, but the phone ringing in my room made me groan in annoyance as I gripped the walls and fell on the bed, picking up the phone.

  
**"Ye...? Who dere?"** I slurred out, not even sure what I was saying was coherent or not.  
**"Hey, Kat? Are you alright? I heard what happened today with that jerk and...Well, he went livid. He kept beating up anyone who dared to say anything about you...It was quite the sight."** Nancy's sweet and worried voice called out, making me sigh.  
**"Ye, 'm fine, j'st super drunk. Fuck tha' asshole. He ain't worth shit. F'kin cheat'r."** I managed to blurt out, making Nancy sigh as well.  
**"Do you want me to come over and take care of you? Or I can call Jonathan or Steve if you feel more comfortable with them? I know you and Max were very close, but at this hour, I doubt she'd be able to come over..."** she tried to suggest, but I only shook my head, forgetting that she can't see it.  
**"'S fine, Nance, thanks a lot fo' worryin' 'bout me. Appreciate it. I'll be fine, 'm jus' super pissed off. T'll go 'way soon." **I declared, clearing my throat.  
**"Okay, Kat...I hope you know what you're doing. Please take care of yourself...Sweet dreams." **she told me before she hung up, making me groan as I put back the phone and went to get the vodka bottle and sit back in the bathroom.  
**"Mhh...Wonder how long till I pass out..."** I muttered, forcing myself to open the 3rd bottle.

* * *

It was now Monday, and please, nobody ever leave me next to alcohol and cigarettes 'cause I swear to God I'm gonna go crazy.  
I puked so much that I thought my guts were out and my lungs exploded from the smoke.  
And the fact that I'm still exhausted like hell was understandable.

Everything went as it usually did, classes and then lunch, where for some reason or another, Billy decided to sit down next to me, making me groan and leave without a word.  
Of course he followed me to the courtyard, where he just had to stop me and spin me around to look at him.

  
**"First of all, what the hell do you want?! Secondly, who gave you the right to _TOUCH_ me?"** I yanked my wrist from his hand and glared at him.  
**"Can we please talk?"** he tried to say, but I only tsked in annoyance and looked away.  
**"Why would we? We have nothing to talk about. You fucked up, it's all on you. I'm leaving."** I shrugged, ready to leave, but he stopped me again.  
**"I...I'm sorry. I fucked up, you're right. I hurt you, I broke my promises and I did exactly what I promised I wouldn't do. You didn't deserve any of that."** he confessed, looking at me.  
**"Funny you should say that...Considering that you're almost quoting what I said a few days ago...When you were too busy fucking Tina."** I scoffed, giving him a sarcastic smile.  
**"Yes, I know, I fucked up, and I can't ever ask you to forgive me. I deserved the phone call from two days ago where you cursed me into oblivion-"** he started, making my eyes go wide in shock.** "I did _WHAT?!_"** I asked in horror, making him look confused at me. **"You...Don't remember that? It lasted for about an hour. You were crying, cursing and insulting me. It really broke my hear..."** he muttered, looking away, but my face of horror was still there.  
**"Fuck, I must have been really drunk to remember talking to Nancy, but not calling you to randomly curse you...Great."** I slapped my face in annoyance.  
**"You hate alcohol."** he stated, but I only shrugged.   
**"I hate cigarettes too, but that didn't stop me from going full auto-destruct mode for 3 days before getting back to normal when I didn't care about anyone. Bye, Hargrove, I have nothing more to say to you." **I turned to leave, but for the millionth time, I got stopped.  
**"On the phone...You said...You said that you loved me. Did you, really...?"** he barely breathed, making me stop dead in my tracks.  
**"What, you thought I'd stay with you out of pity or something? 'Cause I felt lonely by myself? OF COURSE I DID, DUMBASS! Use that stupid brain of yours once in a while and maybe you'll answer your own questions!"** I threw my hands in the air in exasperation.  
**"You...You also said you wanted to beat the hell out of me...So, you deserve to let your anger out on me. Do what will make you feel better."** he said in resignation, looking at the ground with a pitiful look. **"I deserve everything and I will take anything. I hurt you...And I really suck."** he said in such a godamn pitiful voice that in made anger boil in me like never before.  
**"What the_ FUCK_ do you want?! Do you want my pity? Do you want me to forgive you? THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! You just want to fuck, that's all you want! I was always just another girl on your stupid list, just another name and another challenge! _I HATE YOU!_"** I turned to slap him, but...But just as my hand was about to collide with his face, I stopped and I started shaking and crying. **"Fuck's sake...I can't do it..."** I muttered with a sigh as I gritted my teeth in annoyance.  
**"You can't hurt me even now, after how much I hurt you...You still love me, and all I did was throw away your love like a spoiled brat...The truth is, I...I realised my feelings for you...I realised how much I care about you, and it was all so foreign and intense that...I got scared. And I tried to make those feelings go away by doing the same things that have been shielding me for all these years." **he explained, holding my hand as he made me touch his face, leaning into my touch.  
**"Shut up...J-Just...Shut up! I don't want to hear any more excuses! We're done for, anyway! Even if I wanted to, I couldn't possible trust you again. You...You just...You can't even imagine the damage that you've done to me."** I shook my head, feeling my heart in pain like never before, making me take back my hand and jog away, having spotted Nancy and Jonathan going in the highschool to their next class. I needed a distraction, and studying/doodling always helped.  
**"Hey, Kat, how are you holding up?"** Nancy asked worriedly, hugging me.  
**"I'm fine, all cool. Ready for Physics, I guess." **I shrugged, trying to play it cool.  
**"Oh, I remembered. Next weekend there's gonna be some charity party or something at our highschool and all students are asked to sign up and participate with anything interesting they've got. Mostly singing, as far as I know, but it works. Wanna go? I have to go there to take pictures for the event, so I can get you girls really good seats." **Jonathan suggested, making me and Nance look at each other and smiling simultaneously, and clearly agreeing.  
**"Sure, that should be fun, right? I'm looking forward to it."** I smiled at them, feeling quite better, as if I finally belonged **somewhere.  
"Hey, guys, hold up!"** a familiar voice called out, making us 3 turn around and spot Steve. **"Hey, so, uh...This weekend our basketball team has the 2nd last match and I wanted to ask if you'd come cheer on us. It will help a lot if I were to see some familiar faces..."** he chuckled awkwardly.  
**"I don't know, Steve...With that git, Hargrove there, Kat might feel bad..."** Nancy mumbled, looking at me, but I only grinned at them.  
**"Nahh, who cares about him? My friend needs support? Then, Harrington, I will be there to support you. Just...Don't steal my book again, please." **I winked at him, making the both of us laugh.  
**"Thanks a lot, Kat, I really appreciate it. Jonathan, Nancy? Are you coming?" **he asked as he put his arm around my shoulder.  
**"Yeah, sure, man, why not."** Jonathan shrugged and we all agreed and made plans for these two following weekends.

Should be fun, huh?

* * *

**"Okay, Steve, so like, how do you want me to cheer? _'KING STEVE!'_ or _'GO! GO! HARRINGTON!'_? "** I laughed as I rubbed his shoulders, the anxiety radiating off him.  
**"That's bloody awful, Kat, what the hell."** he grinned in disbelief, making me laugh at his reaction.  
**"Okay, okay, I'll just read my book until I see everyone screaming and I will do the same, how does that sound?"** I tried to hype him up for the match the best I could.  
**"Just...Just act natural and do what you want, okay?"** he rolled his eyes and shook his arms a bit.  
**"I have faith in you, Steve. GO FUCK THEM UP!" **we high fived and I jogged on the bleachers, almost missing Billy's lingering eyes on me and my friendly actions with Steve...Almost, being the key point.  
**"Think they'll win?"** Jonathan asked, making me shrug.  
**"I honestly have no idea what this game is about, but for everyone's good, I hope they do."** I declared, paying attention to the game as soon as the first whistle blew.

It was a bit difficult properly paying attention and following the game since I honestly had no idea what was going on, but what I noticed was that Billy wasn't really the same, while Steve was energetic like never before and managed to easily score like 4 times.

The points were tied and our team scored very rarely, which made me mess around a bit with the game, making sure Steve scored every time he threw the ball in the basket, or that the enemy team would randomly trip.

_ **Hey, we won, what a surprise! Time to celebrate!** _

**"KING STEVE! KING STEVE SCORED A GAZILLION TIMES! GO, KING STEVE!" **I laughed as I jump-hugged him as a congratulations, but he only shook his head, grinning.  
**"Thanks, Kat. Thanks a lot for the help." **he smirked, looking at me with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
**"What ever could you mean by that, Harrington?" **I chuckled, looking away.  
**"I've been around you, El and a bunch of monsters enough to know when the ball moves anti-Physics law."** he laughed, ruffling my hair.  
**"Jerk, not my hair! And come on, you played really well! What I did was just a bonus!"** I tried to fix my hair a bit.  
**"Hey, seeing the enemy team fall like idiots made my confidence boost like never before. I'd have laughed like an idiot if we weren't mid-game. Come on, I'll treat you to ice cream."** he proposed.  
**"Oh, I won't refuse free ice-cream! Go take a shower and I'll take Jonathan and Nancy to the car, okay?"** I asked, earning a nod. **"Nancy! Steve is getting us free ice-cream! Let's go!"** I waved the two over, completely ignoring Billy coming over and looking crestfallen.  
**"Did you just call him King Steve?" **Billy's soft voice asked from behind, making me turn at him with a bored look.  
**"Yeah, I did, 'cause he won the game."** I shrugged, waiting for Nancy and Jonathan to come over.  
**"Do you like him?" **he asked again, his voice barely audible, somehow heartbroken.  
**"No, we're just friends...Not that it should concern you in any way. You see...He's not a fuckass like you...Well, not anymore, that is. Bye now, free ice cream is waiting me and my _friends._"** I smiled fakely at him before hooking my arm to Nancy's and going towards Steve's car, where I got so much ice cream that I thought my brain would freeze, making the other 3 laugh at me.

  
We had such a nice time together, celebrating Hawkins' victory and not having any worry in our heads...  
Except, maybe, the fact that Billy's broken voice kept echoing in my head, making my heart cry...Stupidly weak heart...

* * *

It's been already about 3 weeks without letting Billy talk to me more than necessary and I hate to admit to myself that it just keeps hurting more and more seeing him going down the way of self-destruction like never before.  
But tonight I was supposed to have fun with my 3 friends, right? Watch random students pretend they have talent and everyone to make fun of them 'cause they can't sing, dance, or do anything really.

One guy completely butchered one of Michael Jackson's dances, a girl hit all the wrong keys while playing a Beethoven piece another guy sounded strangled while attempting to sing **_"Stayin' Alive"_** by Bee Gees...  
Okay, I mean, some of them were actually pretty good, I won't deny, but I and Steve loved to make fun of the fails...It was just _**TOO **_hilarious!

It was all nice and giggles, until a very familiar instrumental started playing in the background, making me gasp in shock. _**"No...Way..." **_I barely managed to breathe out before snapping my head in the direction of the stage...

And there he was.

Billy Hargrove stood on the stage, holding the microphone with both hands, looking down, before up to scan the audience, before somehow managing to spot me, and we connected, neither of us daring to break the eye contact.

And he began to sing, in a soft voice like never before, earning hundreds of cheers and screams of excitement and adoration.

_But I knew better than anyone else what this meant._

_He wasn't here for charity, or to impress anyone with his singing skills..._

** _He was here to apologise._ **

** _He was here to try to reach my heart just like he used to before, and try to win me over again._ **

__ **Time, it needs time to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there**   
  


His voice was sweet and warm yet sorrowful, like that of an angel, and I could feel dry sobs threatening to escape.  
**"Kat, are you okay? What happened?"** Steve asked, concerned at my sudden change of behaviour, but I wasn't sure I could trust my voice much.  
**"He...He's...Apologising...And saying that he loves me..." **I managed to choke out before covering my mouth, trying to control myself.

  
__ **Love, only love can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there**   
  


He didn't break eye contact even for a split of second, and I didn't even realise tears were already going down my face until Nancy pulled me into her arms and offered me her napkin.

  
  
**Fight, babe, I'll fight to win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there**

  
**"Go closer, it's going to be okay. It will be okay, Kat."** Nancy reassured me, patting my head, but I was a bit scared that my legs would fail me from the intense emotions bursting in my heart.

  
  
_ **Love, only love can bring down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there** _

Clutching my heart, I took a sharp breath and stood, holding the banister with dear life, afraid that I might collapse, as he started smiling, seeing me approach.

  
  
**If we go again all the way from the start**  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again? I'm loving you

I quickly managed to climb down the stairs and started walking towards the stage, and as soon as those last words were so lovingly dragged out, I started crying, hugging myself as my heart was completely weak for him and him alone, and he extended his arm out toward me slightly, proving once again that he was trying to reach out me and my heart.

  
_ **Try, baby, try to trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there** _

I started smiling and looking at him with such adoration on my face that it seemed to give him some sort of confidence as well to keep on going.

  
_ **Love, our love just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there** _

I couldn't contain myself and I started mouthing the lyrics to the song along with him, which made him put his hand to where his heart would be, in a way to match my action.

  
  
__**If we'd go again, all the way from the start**  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong that I can't get through  
Is there really no chance to start once again?

I nodded at him with a soft grin on my face, telling him that yes, I forgive him, and that I could feel he was being genuine with each word he'd sing and each emotion he'd express so openly.

  
__****  
If we'd go again, all the way from the start  
I would try to change the things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know what you've been through  
You should give me a chance, this can't be the end

By this time, I wasn't sure if I just wanted him to stop singing so I'd be able to hold him close to me, or if I wanted him to keep singing because oh god, it did so many things to my heart that I couldn't believe it was me who felt all these things.

  
  
__**I'm still loving you**  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you  
I need your love  
I'm still loving you  
  
Still loving you, baby

He kept singing, so much force and emotion in his voice, that I started wiping the tears from my eyes as I kept repeating the same lyrics with him, confessing our undying love for each other over and over again.  
  
__**Still loving you**  
I need your love  
Still loving you  
I need your love, oh  
Still loving you  
I need your love, oh  
I need your love  
I need your love... 

The song ended soon, making everyone stand up and cheer wildly, but he only had one thing in mind-  
He did a fast bow before walking down the stage and throwing his arms around me and holding me close to his chest, as tight as he could without leaving me breathless.

  
**"I love you so much, Kat. I'm so sorry for letting trauma get the best of me. I was weak, I was a shithead and I hurt you. I was scared. I didn't even realise that I turned back to my back habits until I saw you again...When I got the courage to actually look _AT_ you, not _THROUGH_ you. I don't know what I was so scared about...What I still am so scared about...Maybe I am afraid that I will turn into my father and I will drive you away, like it made my mum leave me...I've been so afraid of fucking up...That I did without realising...I'm sorry, Kat, I really am. And I love you with all my heart." **he confessed, letting only one stray tear fall down his cheek, his eyes red from trying not to let his emotions get the best of him in front of the whole highschool.  
**"I love you, Billy. I forgive you...And...Call me Kitten. I'm not leaving you."** I smiled softly, wiping away that tear before kissing him gently, before pulling away, earning a happy, almost choked out laugh from him.  
**"I really don't deserve someone like you..."** he shook his head, but I paid that no mind, and instead, I trailed my fingers down his face, down his neck and to his chest, touching the _**'K'** _necklace that shined so beautifully.  
**"I thought you'd throw it away."** I managed to say barely above a whisper.  
**"No...Truth it, I started hyperventilating that day in the locker room, alone, thinking about everything going on, and I was suffocating. I tried to take it off carefully...But that didn't work very well. I'm sorry I lied...I was embarrassed to tell you the truth." **he admitted, biting his lip.  
**"It's okay...I forgive you. I wasn't expecting you to do what you did today...I...I never realised I could feel so many things at once...I thought I was gonna faint or something...It's...It's so weird...But I wouldn't have it any other way. I appreciate the effort and sentiment you put in everything...Even if it took you quite a long while."** I let out an amused breath, making him take out something from his pocket...The _**'B'**_ necklace.  
**"Do you...Do you want it back...? I fixed the latch."** he asked softly, putting it on as soon as I put my hair on the side.  
**"It's funny, don't you think? We keep breaking things, but we repair them for each other. We're a bunch of idiots." **I laughed, making him put his forehead to mind.  
**"Maybe from now on we'll only fix each other and nothing bad will happen. I know I promised before, but this time, I am a new man and I am not afraid to brave any storm, if I have you by my side. Will you have me back...Kitten?"** he smiled at me, making me roll my eyes.  
**"I just said I will, silly! It will be as if none of these bad things happened. And we will be happy. We...We _ARE_ happy."** I grinned, bu he shook his head.  
**"No...I hurt you, you shouldn't forget that. It was my fault. Instead, I will make sure none of that ever happens again and I will focus solely on your happiness...Because Kat, if you are happy, I am happy, and that's all I need from life. _I love you._"** he confessed once again, making me bury my face into his chest and hug him tightly.  
**"Billy...Y-You're doing that thing wh-where you're stirring t-too many emotions i-in my heart a-and I can't take it. C-Can you, like, s-slow down? I-I-I'm feeling faint."** I stutter out, hiding my face in his shirt, making him chuckle in amusement and kiss my head.  
**"Oh, baby, you have no idea what _YOU_ do to me every time you're being so cute and adorable...And only I can make you so flustered. It's doing lots of things to me and you've no idea."** he smirked lightly, but before he could say another thing, he started groaning in annoyance. **"Who the fuck thought singing this stupid song was a good idea? Fuck The Police and this song."** he grumbled, making me laugh at his reaction.  
**"Hey, Billy...I'm _SO_ not kissing you on this song!"** I grinned in amusement, barely managing to stifle my giggles, both of us having the throwback from the Snow Ball where everyone kept kissing on The Police's **_"Every Breath You Take."_**  
**"Got me there, babe. And as if the song wasn't stupid enough, his voice makes it even worse..."** he pouted, resting his chin on the top of my head.  
**"I had no idea that was possible..._Until now._"** I declared, holding him close to me and swinging back and forth to the soft and somehow broken rhythm of the music.

* * *

**"Billy! Hey, Billy! I've got news!" **I ran to him, panting, out of breath since I had 0 physical endurance.  
**"Huh? What happened?"** he straightened out on the bench, not paying any attention to his stupid buddies anymore.  
**"The exam results_ JUST_ appeared! And...Well, hope you don't mind, but I peeked a tiiiiiny bit at yours before I even looked at mine and...Haha, don't be mad!"** I grinned sheepishly, making him roll his eyes and let out an amused breath.  
**"Okay, Lady Scholarship, I'm sure you got all the good grades and snatched away the Studies Scholarship, right? How much did you get at Biology? 100%? "** he asked with a knowing smirk, making me blush at the confidence he had in me and look down, nodding, the grin on my face never faltering for a second.  
**"That's my Kitten! See, I told ya! You really need to trust yourself more, you're a smart babe!" **he got up to hug me tightly and kiss me on the lips with much passion.  
**"Okay, okay, enough of this! Now, sit down and let me tell you about your results, okay?"** I made him sit down again, trying to look as passive as possible.  
**"Fine, babe, shoot."** he kept bouncing his leg up and down, trying to relax himself, but to no avail.  
**"So, uhm...You got all the good grades...But uhm...At Biology, you didn't get a B..." **I trailed off, making his face fall into complete horror, before realising the smirk on my face that I couldn't stop.** "You got an A, babe. You got 97%! The Scholarship is yours!"** This made him and everyone around his jump on their feet and roar in happiness, clapping and cheering for _**'King Billy'**_, you bent down to my level and kissed me with so much passion that I thought my face would be worse than a tomato and that my heart would leap out of my heart from embarrassment, shock and all other emotions at a time.  
**"WE'RE GOING TO CALI, BABY! WHOOOOO!!" **he screamed as loud as he could to the sky, feeling like nothing else could go better for him in life.  
**"Yessss! It's gonna be so cool!! We did it, Billy! We really did it!!"** I cheered with him, making him pick me up and wrapping my legs around his waist.  
**"We're gonna move in together, and it's gonna be just us and nobody else to pressure or fuck with us. I'm so not letting you go, babe. The things you do to me, Kitten, you'll never understand."** he smirked as he whispered that against my lips before shamelessly making out with me in front of everyone which made me blush like I was gonna die in the next second, but, well...They're not gonna see us ever again so...So just put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me and smiling into the kissing.  
**"You're gonna be the death of me some day, honey." **I said in between kisses, softly and playfully biting his bottom lip, making him smirk widely.  
**"Oh, Kitten, you naughty girl, you're doing things to me and you are fully aware of that. You're so lucky I love you."** he confessed before capturing my lips again, with just as much fire as before.  
**"Oh, yeah, I really am lucky~."** I giggled softly, trying to tune out any new person passing by.

* * *

**"So, uhm...First of all, I wanted to thank all my teachers for being incredible moral, emotional and intellectual supports for me all these years of highschool...I want to thank my friends, Nancy, Jonathan and Steve, for being there for me when I needed them the most...I want to thank a bunch of 13 year olds for accepting me as their Party Nerd Leader...I want to thank my boyfriend, Billy Hargrove, who loves me so much and whom I love endlessly..." **I trailed off a bit, looking at Billy, who already did his diploma acceptance speech, as a Scholarship winner, and I smirked widely. **"And also, I want to thank all of you for being a bunch of dumbasses and for letting me steal your Scholarship and Loverboy so easily from right in front of you! You suck, guys! Toodles! See you in Cali!" **I laughed, taking the diploma from the hands of Mrs. Green and I ran off the stage, jump-hugging Billy and kissing him deeply.  
**"Now, babe, THAT is what I call a real badass speech. I'm so proud of you for showing them who's the real Queen here." ** he smiled proudly at me, kissing my forehead.  
**"WE'RE GOING TO CALI, BABY!"** I couldn't stop radiating with glee, just like a sunshine, and before ending the Graduation ceremony, we all threw our caps into the air and cheered that highschool is finally over.

**And the best thing?**

_Well..._

_ **HARRINGTON IS TREATING US TO ICE-CREAM AGAIN!** _

**Success~!**


	6. Summertime Sadness

**"Okay, party, so Dustin's coming back home today and we gotta make a blast out of it! We're gonna go over to him, all of us, I mean, and surprise him! And then, maybe we can go to the pool? It's super hot outside and it's gonna be so much fun! We never went together to the pool, did we?" **I looked at the gathered kids in my living room.  
**"It's gonna be awesome! Haven't gone to the pool before, actually. Since in Cali it was so hot, we'd just go to the beach all the time."** Max grinned, leaning on Lucas.  
**"Hell yes! Let's go, let's go-"** Lucas cheered, but was interrupted by Mike.  
**"What about El?"** he asked, frowning.  
**"What about her?"** I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.  
**"She can't go in public. It will attract attention to her and that's not good. You know Hopper's rules."** Mike whined, making us sigh a bit.  
**"What Hopper doesn't know won't hurt him. Look at me, I'm out here doing whatever the hell I want. Nobody knows El, except for us, so what's the big deal? I'll cover for her, if needed."** I shrugged nonchalantly.  
**"Do you even care about her and her safety?!"** Mike yelled, making me glare at him.  
**"If anyone understand El the best, it's _ME_ not _YOU_, Mike! We have the same background, the same problems, the same powers. But she is still a godamn 14 year old girl! She's a teenager, she should go out of the house and have fun! What's the big deal?! Chill and enjoy life!"** I rolled my eyes, getting everything ready to go get El from home and raid Dustin's house.  
**"Mike, come on, calm down. You know Fox is always there for us. She won't let El get hurt or be in danger."** Will tried to pacify him, hugging me.  
**"Yeah, fine, whatever. Let's just go get her and greet Dustin."** he grumbled, getting out of the house ahead of us.  
**"Sheesh, lover-boy is moody..."** I sighed, getting in the car to drive them all to El, pick her up, then go to Dustin.

Very soon after we got in the house, Dustin and his mum got here too, and while Dustin went to his room, letting nostalgia hit him a bit, I and El started making his toys make sounds and move towards the living room, where we lay hidden.  
Poor baby was super confused and scared at what was going on, and when he was inspecting the now non-functional toys, we sneaked up behind him and yelled _**"SURPRISE"**_ or whistled at him, while Lucas was holding the **_"WELCOME HOME DUSTIN" _**cardboard.

Thing is..._He got to scared that he used the spray in his hand to attack Lucas and all the spray went in his eyes._

**Poor kid.**

_ **I laughed like an idiot.** _

**Oops?**

Trying to calm him down, I went to hug him tightly, while everyone else was either laughing (the boys and El) or trying to help Lucas see (Max).

Problem is, he was so excited about showing us his new inventions from the science camp and to use Cerebro to chat with his girlfriend, that the plans of going to the pool kinda...Failed.

_ **What a pity...** _

We had to take a looong time to go up a hill, but while walking there, Will seemed to stop and rub his neck a bit, while looking around a bit lost.  
I went to him and hugged him softly, petting his hair, looking concerned.  
  


**"Are you okay, honey?" **I asked him gently, like you would talk to a baby fawn.  
**"Yeah...Yeah, I guess I am. Don't worry, I'm fine."** he reassured, nodding vigorously, making me chuckle at how adorable he was being.  
**"You know you can talk to me if you need it, okay? Any time, about anything."** I reminded him, making him smile in glee and take my hand, going up the hill to the rest of them.

One by one, they all started leaving, and I, too, had to, but I felt bad seeing Dustin's ruined dreams. I, unlike the others, believed in Suzie, otherwise he wouldn't have tried so hard to reach out to her.

  
**"Hey, Dustin...I know she's out there. I'm sure she'll answer soon. But please go home, it's getting late and your mum's gonna worry. I don't want you staying alone around here, okay? Come, I'll drive you home. Also...Wanna go to the pool tomorrow? We wanted to go today, to celebrate you coming home, but seeing you so excited and happy changed our minds."** I got up, extending my hand for him to take so we can go home, and he nodded, a bit upset.  
**"Okay, Fox...Are we gonna be all of us?"** he asked, as I put a hand around his shoulder while he put his around my waist, slowly going down the hill to my car, with Will holding my other hand.  
**"Well...Hope so. I don't know about Mike and El...I guess with the new relationship and all, they're a bit...Too obsessed with each other. And Mike worries about El's safety."** I tried to say in a way so as Dustin won't get upset.  
**"But Lucas and Max weren't like this! ...I think. And you and Billy aren't like this either!"** Dustin protested, pouting slightly.  
**"Haha, well...Lucas and Max are a bit more...Mature, to say it like that. They know their stuff and aren't awkward and shy, like Mike is...And El is new to this world, so it's no surprise. And I and Billy are 18, so it's no surprise. We have experience and are emotionally and intellectually more mature than you are...And now that we graduated, we have more free time, despite out part time jobs, so we can hang out whenever we want and it won't interfere with the Party hang outs and whatever."** I shrugged, reassuring him.** "If Suzie were here, you'd have liked to impress and spend a lot of time with her too, right~?" **I teased slightly, winking at him and laughing slightly when he turned red.  
**"But...I don't really like it...I mean, I get that we're growing up and all that...But it's not nice to forget or ignore your friends..." **Will said in a low voice, pouting.  
**"Awww, baby, I'm sorry...It's okay, I understand it's a difficult change, but it's gonna be okay. Tomorrow we'll go to the pool and it'll be super fun, okay?"** I kissed the top of his head, getting him in a side-hug.  
**"Well...Then let's do it!"** Dustin cheered as he got in the car.  
  


* * *

**"I'm sorry they didn't come too, Dustin..."** I looked at him with a sad smile, but he shook his head.  
**"Nahh, s'all cool, at least they won't be too busy snogging and ew whatever."** he shrugged as both Will and Max dragged me to the pool.  
**"Uhhh, c-can we, l-like, w-walk slower? I-I'm a bit shy, o-okay?"** I stuttered a bit, looking left and right.  
**"Oh, shush, Kat! You're gorgeous and you gotta show off that body of yours! And that swimsuit brings out your eyes, okay?" **Max encouraged, tugging on my arm.  
**"Yeah, Kat, don't be shy! Just, don't think and focus on the fun we're gonna have once we jump in the water!"** Dustin cheered as we got to our lounge chairs and put or stuff there.  
**"O-Okay, yeah, s-sure, it's gonna be oka-"** I began, nodding to myself and trying to encourage me, but that went down the drain once Max tugged on my arm and said, louder than I wished to,** "Hey, look, Billy's here!" **which made me let out a soft yet shrill yelp, hiding my face with my hands and trying to hide behind Max, who, as soon as she saw her brother strut towards us, pushed me pretty harshly towards him, getting the gang to jump in the pool, making me stumble and have him catch me in his arms, chuckling.  
**"Awww, look what I found, a Fox falling for me, how cute."** he teased, not letting me go from his embrace.  
**"O-Oh, h-h-hey there! I-I didn't s-see you here! Wh-What brings you here?"** I manage to stutter, looking away from him, letting my hair cover my face.  
**"Kat...I work here."** he deadpanned, making me slap my face.  
**"R-Right...I forgot..." **I tried to say, but he shook his head.  
**"Nah, you didn't forget. You're just shying out again...And you're adorable as hell."** he teased, playing with a strand of my hair.  
**"N-No, I-I'm not."** I whispered, not able to say anything out loud, which made him chuckle.  
**"How am I gonna work now when you look so fucking hot and I can only stand there and watch you. You're so cruel, Kitten. SO cruel, that you don't even know what you're doing to me."** he flirted in a low, sensual voice in my ear, making me yelp and hide my face with my hands once again.  
**"D-Don't s-s-say that! I-It's s-so embarrassing!"** I blurt out, barely audible, making my legs tremble.  
**"You have no idea how much I want to tease you right now...But alas, my shift started and I have to make sure all these fat cows come here as frequent as possible, so we can make money. I promised you we'd go on lotsa trips till we move back to Cali, and I'm not backing down from that promise."** he kissed me deeply, one hand on the back of my head, while the other on my waist, while mine rested on his chest, shaking slightly from embarrassment. **"To think we'd be together for so long and you'd still blush like this from a simple kiss...Fuck, I'm a lucky son of a bitch..." **he muttered in the kiss, making me giggle slightly.  
**"I love you too, Billy."** I smiled up at him, but when I looked up, he had one of those evil smirks on his face, which made mine falter and try to walk backwards, but to no avail.

_ **He had me trapped.** _

**"Billy...Billy, no...Don't do that..."** I warned him with an awkward laugh, but he only shook his head and picked me up.  
**"Sorry, babe, this is revenge for making me have a raging boner at work."** he chuckled, throwing me in the water as I let out a pitched shriek of shock, before swimming back to the surface.  
**"YOU'RE SO DEAD, HARGROVE!" **I yelled at him, but he paid me no mind and went to his lifeguard chair. **"Jerk..."** I muttered, swimming to the kids and having lots of splash wars, jumping in the water, having swimming competitions and so on.

  
  


By the end of the day, we went home, changed and went to Starcourt, the new Mall, going straight as Scoops Ahoy, 'cause I promised the kids I'd get them Ice Cream, and they promised me a surprise, since I didn't have the chance to go there until today.

Will guided me to the ice cream place, and as I was looking around, admiring the interesting decor, I hear a very familiar **"Welcome to Scoops Ahoy, how may I-..._Kat?!_" **that voice called out to me, snapping me from the trance I was in and gasping.  
**"STEVE! Oh my God, no way! ...How can you serve ice cream and not salivate?! Like...Whoa!"** I laughed, going over the counter to hug him.  
**"I guess I treated you guys to so much ice-cream in the last year of highschool that I got used to it."** he shrugged, smiling.** "It's good to see you again."** he smiled at me.  
**"That's a really nice working environment...But how do you deal with the people?! I couldn't work in such a place. The animal shelter is doing me good, at least."** I chuckled, leaning on the counter.  
**"Well...I get free ice cream whenever I want so...Worth it."** he winked, making me laugh.  
**"Free ice cream for your friends too~?"** I trailed on, batting my eyes jokingly.  
**"Mhhh...Depends? Maybe? I will see~."** he shrugged mockingly, looking away.  
**"Fine, fine, you win, King Ste-...Oh my god, who's _THAT?!_"** I asked, seeing a girl in the back, holding a white board with **_"You win"_** with 0 lines, and **_"You suck"_** with...A lot of lines.** "You are, like, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...Along with Nancy. H-Hi, I'm Kat...Uh, Katrina. Nice to meet you!"** I smiled as I went to her extending my hand in her direction.  
**"Look in the mirror, you'll see something even better. I'm Robin, likewise."** she smiled softly. **"How come someone as pretty as you knows someone as boring as him?"** he chuckled, making me grin.  
**"He gave me free ice cream and took care of me when I was going through a rough time. He's like the mother I never had."** I laughed, ruffling his hair a bit.  
**"Is this your new way of flirting, Harrington?"** she rolled her eyes at him, making him put his hands up in defense.  
**"Is it working...?"** he asked in a low voice, looking like a lost puppy, which made both of us laugh at his reaction.  
**"It's not a bad start, I guess. Did it work on you, Kat? Don't tell me he charmed you! Have I lost my chances?!" **she mock-gasped, making me giggle and shake my head.  
**"Hahaha, no, no...He's my friend only...No offense, Steve!"** I looked at him apologetically. **"But, if I wasn't already taken, I'd have dated you. I can feel you're an amazing person." ** I smiled at her widely.  
**"I'll take that as a compliment, thanks~! So...Who's the lucky guy?"** she smirked, nudging me a bit.  
  


From there, we went in the back, eating ice cream with the kids and gossiping about life and what not, before biding our farewells and going to look around the many shops at the mall and then back home.  
It was fun, I can't lie, but sometimes, so much social interaction can be draining.

* * *

**"Hey, baby, how are you?"** Billy said in a low voice over the phone.  
**"Oh, hey sugar! I'm good, I'm good, just looking over some cases from the shelter. I can't get rid of homework even now, huh?"** I laughed, holding the phone closer to me.** "How are you, honey?"**  
**"I just called to hear your sweet voice. I missed you. We've been so busy with work this week...How about we go on the first trip on the 4th of July? The town's gon' be packed with people and all that stupid festival shit..."** he trailed on, letting me fantasize with a huge grin on my face.  
**"Oh, yes, that sounds like an amazing plan! I was never a fan of all the people on 4th of July, going at the mountains would be so fun!"** I cheered, falling on the bed and rolling around excitedly.  
**"Just you and me, my car and my guitar, singing Scorpions and AC/DC by the camp fire, making out in the tent and swimming in the lake nearby. Perfect trip, hmm~?"** his voice lowering by an octave, sounding as suave as ever.  
**"I can't wait! Ahhh, it's gonna be so much fun! And it's like, in almost a week! Oh my god, I love you so much, can't wait! The whole weekend, just us!"** I couldn't tone down my excitement no matter how much I tried.  
**"And I love hearing you being happy. You're giving my heart a huge boner. When we see each other again, Imma hug you so tight and not let go the whole day." **he chuckled softly.  
**"I'm not complaining. Cuddling with you always helped me relax and sleep well. It's so warm and urghhh I miss you, babyyy."** I whined a bit before giggling, imagining his done-with-life expression.  
**"My Kitten is so cute, missing me like this. Don't worry, babe, I'll make it up to you, I promise. I gotta go now, duty calling. Love you." **he said before hanging up and leaving me thinking of the trip.

__ **So!  
Much!  
F U N !**

* * *

**"Okay, so, let me get this straight! You two went yesterday at the mall and had fun...And then you met up with the Idiot Party...And you broke up with Mike for lying to you?"** I asked, completely shocked and amused.  
**"Yeah...I dumped his ass."** she nodded, completely innocent but also furious.  
**"Well...You did the right thing, El. Max gives good advice, it seems. Also, I agree with her, Mike's gonna come back running to you and begging on his knees to have you back. So don't worry, he will apologise and explain pretty soon what's the matter."** I shrugged, petting her hair.  
**"Yeah, well, let's forget about boys! Let's play spin the bottle, but with a twist! We write names, and you and El can look into the person's mind and see what they're doing! Sounds fun?"** she asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed.  
**"Sounds good to me! Max, will you write the names?" **I brought some sticky notes, gluing them on a cardboard.

** _Steve, Nancy, Mr. Clarke, Mrs. Wheeler, Dustin, Mr. Wheeler...And Billy._ **

**"Why did you write Billy? What if he senses my presence?"** I asked, a bit worried.  
**"Don't worry, he'll just tease you. You can say you were testing your powers or something, he's completely charmed when you talk or use them."** she shrugged.  
**"Well...Don't you think he's been acting a bit...Strange, lately? He hasn't called me in a few days and...I don't know. I went to visit him at the pool, but he told me his shift just started and I should be careful of what's about to come. It's kinda creepy."** I muttered, looking down.  
**"Kat, he's never been in love, until he met you. He can be weird, I know, but I'm sure he's fine. Come on, spin the bottle now!" **she tried to hype me up, so I smiled briefly and used my powers to spin it, landing on Mr. Wheeler.** "Uh...Do I really have to...?" **I sweatdropped.  
**"Ew, no, okay, he's gross. Go again."** Max gagged, spinning the bottle herself.  
**"Well, ain't this fate...?"** I ushered slightly, getting the scarf and preparing to go into Billy's mind.

  
Sighing a bit, I started walking in the water, but I soon found his Camaro, but the windshield was smashed. I inspected it slightly, before hearing some whimpers, and rushing in that direction, Billy was crouching and reassuring someone on the floor._** "Don't be afraid, it will be over soon. Just stay very still"**_ he told the girl whimpering...But I couldn't see her, only hear her screams of despair that somehow made him turn around and look me directly into his eyes...His eyes were watery...He'd been crying...

Anxiety took over me so badly that I started panicking, seeing his form vanish in front of me whilst I tried to reach out...  
_**This isn't good at all.**_

I ripped off the scarf from my eyes, used the back of my hand to wipe the blood tear from my face and jumped to my feet.

  
**"I'm going to your house. Something isn't right...Not at all."** I muttered frantically, trying to get them to come with me.  
**"He's not cheating on you, I promise."** Max tried to reassure me, but I shook my head, my eyes watering a bit.  
**"I'm not scared about that, I know he's not...I'm...I'm scared for his life...I think he's in danger...And...L-Let's just go, okay? Please." **I pleaded, making them look at each other and nod, rushing the my car as I drove them to Max's home.  
**"He's car isn't here..."** El said, looking around, sensing my anxieties.  
**"There's was a girl's scream...She seemed to be in agony...She was frightened...Crying...And Billy...He seemed scared...He had been crying...He seemed just like after each time Neil was a fuckass with him." **I bit my lip, rushing to his room and looking around.  
**"Let's search around then...If you say you're worried, then might as well..." **she sighed, going for the nearest drawer the open it. _**"DON'T OPEN THAT ONE-"**_ I tried to warn her, but to no avail.  
**"Urghh, gag me with a spoon..."** she groaned, slamming the drawer shut.  
**"Yeah...Experienced that first hand. Gross, I know."** I shuddered, looking away.  
**"He likes it cold..."** I muttered, putting my hands in the water-filled bath tub that had ice bags floating on it.  
**"You don't think...?"** El asked, frightened, before Max cut us off.  
**"It must be for his muscles. He works out like a maniac."** but her comment wasn't reassuring in the least.

  
My sight was averted to a cupboard that had some blood on the handle, and inside, I found a bloody lifeguard whistle and a red fanny pack...Damn, that's bad.

**"I...I think we gotta go to the pool and find out whose bag this is..."** I say unsure of what to do, and they approved, going to the car with rain coats.

There, two lifeguards greeted us in the most ignorant and rude way.

**"No one in the water until 30 minutes after the last strike. And don't try and argue with me. You wanna get electrocuted, go climb a tree."** the guy said, rolling his eyes annoyed.  
**"Yeah, we don't care. We're not here to swim. Or get electrocuted. We found this. Does that belong to anybody?" **Max asked, showing them the fanny pack.  
**"Oh, yeah. That's Heather's. I'll get it back to her."** he said eyeing the bag.  
**"We could give it back to her." **Max implied, making him shake his head.   
**"You could. 'Cept she's not here. Bailed on me today." **sighed, irritated at Heather.  
**"Heather...Heather Holloway?"** I asked, blinking at him confused.  
**"Yeah, her. Y'know her?"** he asked, almost intrigued.  
**"Been to highschool together. Thanks for the tip, I'll go give it to her, I know where she stays."** I explained, guiding the girls away from there.  
**"Her picture is on the board...Do you think you can find her? What if she's not at home?"** Max asked, blinking at her picture.  
**"Let's see."** El muttered, ripping the picture and going to the showers, where we turned on all showers and waited for her to try and locate the girl.

It didn't take El too long to find her, describing the weird red door that I remember she had at her house, but soon, she started panicking and freaking out, taking off the diver goggles.  
  


**"She...She asked for help...She was in a tub with ice..."** she tried to explain, and my heart dropped.  
**"This ain't good at all..." **I sighed, driving to where I remembered Heather staid.** "Here we are...I guess. Do we...Do we knock or do we go in via powers?"** I stumbled a bit around my words, looking left and right at the girls, but El used her powers, not saying anything.** "Okay. If there's someone inside, the door was open, we already knocked, and we are trying to give Heather the bag back, okay?"** I revised the plan with the girl who only nodded.

We tip toed down the halls, until we heard laughter down the dining room, and what I saw there shocked all of us.  
Billy sat at the table with Heather's parents laughing and chatting around.  
An uncomfortable silence took over as they looked at us...But I looked Billy in the eyes and I saw a certain emptiness and complete deceit.

**This..._This isn't Billy._**

**Billy's eyes have life. They have a sparkle for life, for happiness, for freedom, for fun.**

**This...Is simply..._Dull._**

  
**"Kat. Max."** Billy said in a very uncharacteristically pleasant voice.  
**"W-We are s-sorry to barge in like that. W-We knocked, but...Maybe you didn't hear us b-because of the storm and the door was locked."** I said breathlessly, looking straight into Billy's eyes.  
**"I'm sorry, who is this dripping all over my living room right now?"** Heather's father asked.  
**I'm sorry. Janet, Tom, this is my sister, Maxine. And this, is my girlfriend, Katrina. What on earth are you doing here? Is something wrong?"** Billy explained, getting next to us and putting his arm around my waist, getting me close to him. _**"Beware."**_ he muttered into my ear so nobody could hear or see, making my eyes widen in shock.  
**"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay."** Max explained, stumbling over her words, seeing that I couldn't say anything.  
**"Okay? Why wouldn't it be okay?"** Billy looked confused, bending down slightly too look at his sister.  
**"Where is she?"** El asked quickly, staring into his eyes.  
**"I'm sorry. Where is who?" **he asked in a low voice, staring back at her.   
**"Well, they're a little burnt!"** a voice called out of nowhere, revealing Heather holding a tray of cookies...Her eyes wide, empty, like that of a dead fish or some robot.  
**"I'm sorry Heather! This is my sister, Maxine, my girlfriend, Katrina and, I'm sorry, I did not quite catch your name."** he deadpanned, looking at El again, as if he saw something intriguing.  
**"El." **she said simply, not breaking eye contact.  
**"El. Now, what is it you were saying, El? You were looking for somebody?"** he asked again, in what looked like a mildly threatening voice.   
**"I-I saw - I saw you - "** she started, but I quickly cut her off.  
**"We saw one of your co-workers at the pool. We found Heather's lifeguard fanny pack on the ground and we wanted to give it back. I was her colleague in highschool and I remembered where she stayed. We're sorry again for coming over like this. He...He said that she didn't come to work and we got a bit worried. We're sorry for the disturbance."** I found my words again, sparing El the awkwardness and the inconspicuous words she was gonna say.  
**"Heather wasn't feeling so hot today, so we thought we'd take the day off to nurse her back to health. But you're feeling just fine right now, aren't you, Heather?"** Billy explained, looking me in the eyes, his expression barely changing.   
**"I'm feeling so much better. Do you girls want a cookie? They're fresh out of the oven."** she barely gave us an obviously plastic smile, but we shook our heads, handed her back the bag and left in a hurry back home.  
"That was**_ NOT_** okay. That was _**SO**_ not okay..." I ranted, gripping the steering wheel like crazy.  
**"Are you sure it wasn't just you feeling a bit jealous?"** Max tried, obviously a bit concerned for him too, but too scared to admit.  
**"No. I don't get jealous. Billy wouldn't do that...He...He never calls you by your full name, and never calls me by my full name either...He barely even uses my name...And his eyes...Did you see his eyes? They were lifeless, Max! That wasn't okay! We have to do something!"** I tried to explain, my heart beating faster than ever.  
**"Hey, don't worry, maybe he just had to behave like that because of Heather's parents. You saw how everything was super formal. Wanna have a sleepover? El's sleeping at mine. Maybe it will help you calm down?"** she suggested, but I shook my head.  
**"No, Max, sorry...I can't tonight. I'm worried too much. I'll just go home and take a long bath to calm down, okay? Call me if you need anything, I'll be there in a heartbeat...And mine are like a rabbit's."** I tried to joke, but it only made me feel worse.  
**"Okay then, if that's what you think is right...But we'll have so much fun! Right, El?"** Max grinned, getting El inside her house, but it seemed to me like El felt the same way I did.

* * *

**"Mike...? Mike, do you copy? I...I think this is a code red...Or maybe I'm just too worried...Mike, are you there?"** I stuttered in the walkie talkie, waiting for an answer.  
**"Fox? Yeah, I'm here, with Will and Lucas. What's going on?"** he asked, worriedly.  
**"I...I...I think...I...Th-The Mind Flayer...I-I-I think it's b-back."** I whispered between my forming sobs, hugging my knees to my chest, too scared to imagine.  
**"_WHAT?!_ No...No way...! Will...He mentioned the same...Okay, let's call a meeting and we'll see. Come over at mine, I'll call the girls and we'll see what to do, okay?"** he answered reassuringly, and I only nodded, forgetting he couldn't see it.  
**"Mike...I'm scared...I-I don't want it to be back...I...I think...I..."** I began, before getting lost in my crying.  
**"Fox? It's Will. Fox...Do you think he possessed someone again?"** Will asked me in a very soft and calm voice, just like I always did with him.  
**"Y-Yeah...Th-That's what s-scares m-me so much..."** I managed to choke out.  
**"And...You think...It could be Billy...?"** he asked in a voice as gentle as possible, but hearing someone else say that made me drop the walkie and start crying loudly.  
**"Y-Y-Yeah, I-I think i-it's h-him...A-And I'm s-so scared...I-I don't w-want it t-to be him...P-Please, Will...Please d-don't let it be him...Not him...N-Not him, of all people...H-He's been through e-enough...Please..."** I begged, my head buried in my knees, sobbing like crazy.  
**"Fox, come over, it's gonna be okay, I promise you. Even if it is Billy, we will make sure we save him. We WILL save him, I promise. Fox, you promised you'd save me, and you did. I promise you now that we will save him, okay? I promise you."** Will declared in a very sure yet sweet voice, and I nodded, shakely getting up.  
**"O-Okay, Will...I-I trust y-you...I'm coming over now...I...I hope you're right."** I managed to calm down a bit and made my way to the car

_Billy...Just...Just what the hell did you do...?_  
  
Why are you like this?  
  
What happened to you?

**Please...Just please...Please don't have Upside down world taking over again...**

**And_ please..._**

_ **Don't let him be a victim...** _

_ **I couldn't bare to lose him...** _


	7. I'm Loving You

**"I didn't think it was anything at first. I mean, I think I just didn't want to believe it. The first time I felt it was at Day of the Dead." **Will started explaining, petting my hair softly.  
**"Power went out that night, too."** Mike exclaimed.  
**"And then I felt it again at the field near the Nelson farm the next day. Then again yesterday outside Castle Byers."** he continued, making me bite my lip.  
**"What does it feel like?"** Max questioned, curious.  
**"It's almost like You know when you drop on a roller coaster? It's like everything inside your body is just sinking all at once, but this is worse. Your body it goes cold and and you can't breathe. I've felt it before, whenever he was close."** Will continued, looking at me worriedly.  
**"Whenever who was close?"** Max pressed, making me shake my head.  
**"The Mind Flayer."** Will answered, making me sob softly hearing that again.  
**"I closed the gate."** El explained, shocked.  
**"I know, but what if he never left? What if we locked him out here with us? This is him. All of him. But, that day on the field, a part of him attached itself to me. My mom got it out of me and Eleven closed the gate.But the part that was still in me, what if it's still in our world? In Hawkins."** Will drew a sketch of the Mind Flayer, explaining everything.  
**"I don't understand. The Demodogs died when El closed the gate. If the brain dies, the body dies."** Max refuted, but I shook my head.  
**"I can't take any chances...W-We can't take any chances...We gotta assume the worst...A-And if that fucker is back...Th-Then...Then...Billy..."** I put my hands in my hair in desperation, pulling at it.  
**"He'd need new me. A new host. And it's possible that Fox found the host."** Will muttered, hugging me.  
**"How can you tell if someone is a host?"** El asked softly, looking at us.  
**"Lets go to the pool. It's Billy's shift now."** I offered, driving them to the pool and getting out the binoculars, spying at him.

He was staying in the life guard chair, with a long-sleeved sweater, a towel over his legs and an ice cold drink in his hand, sweating like crazy, which made me hit my head on the car.

  
**"That's it...He's the host...He likes it cold, remember? The Sun is hurting him...And...And Billy doesn't wear long sleeved sweaters...He kept saying they're for nerds and he'd rather die than wear any."** I choked out in a very depressed voice.  
**"Yeah, but he's lounging at the pool, which is, like, the least Mind Flayer thing ever."** Max tried to reason, but Will shook his head.   
**"Not necessarily. The Mind Flayer likes to hide. He only used me when he needed me. It's like like you're dormant. And then, when he needs you, you're activated." **Will told us, ready for a fight.   
**"Okay, so we just wait until he gets activated."** the girl asked in confusion, looking at each of us.   
**"No. What if he hurts someone?"** Mike asked, incredulous.   
**"Or kills someone. We can't take that chance. We need to find out if he's the host"** Will said, hurrying to the pool with the other 2.  
**"Where are you going?"** Max yelled after them, but they paid us no mind.  
"I have an idea. Boys only. Just trust me on this one." Mike yelled back, not looking back.  
**"This is gonna end up so badly..."** I muttered, sneaking inside the pool with El, while Max stayed behind to watch over her brother.

  
Inside, we started making our plan to work and we lay in wait for Billy to finish his shift, at night. Before anything, however, I looked at Mike and gripped his shoulders tightly.

  
**"Mike. I think you're the most physically strong from the party. Look, I-I...I know how I can be...Wh-When we do our plan...C-Can you please make sure I stay back? I...I'm afraid I might do something to destroy the plan when I'll see him in pain...So if anything happens, can I trust you to stop me?"** I asked, looking hopeful at him, my heart breaking at the idea.  
**"Sure, Fox. We'll all make sure everything will be okay. We promise."** he reassured me, and I could only smile and sit down, scratching at my legs, waiting.

After what felt like a million years, the pool closed and Billy went to take a shower, and after he was done, we started our plan. I and El messed around a bit with the doors and lockers, making noise, while Mike put the dummy in the sauna room and duct taped the walkie to its waist, and called out Billy's name, making him follow the noises, until he went berserk and got in the sauna, where he confused the dummy with a human and threatened him.  
But then, Mike told him to look behind, and El used her powers to slam him to the wall behind, making me cringe at the impact, feeling his pain, and the rest secured the door locked.

Billy then pressed his face to the door window and glared at us, pounding on the door, which made me flinch, Mike and Will holding my hands.

**"Kat...Kat, let me out...They're holding you back, ain't they?...You kids! You think this is funny? You kids think this is some kind of sick prank, huh? You little shits think this is funny? What is this? Open the door. Open the door! OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE GODAMN DOOR!!"** he yelled again, but somehow slid down the door with a grunt, and that was the last straw and I ran to the door, planting my hands on the door and looking through the window at the collapsed boy.  
**"Billy! Billy, are you okay? Baby, talk to me, please!"** I raised my voice, trying to make him hear me.  
**"It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault, Kat. I promise you, it's not my fault."** he cried on the floor, pleading and praying at me to forgive him.  
**"What's not your fault, honey? It's okay, you can tell me! I'm right here!"** I reassured him in a sweet voice, despite my heart ripping itself in pieces.  
**"I've done things, Kat. Really bad things. I didn't mean to. He made me do it."** he implored, looking at me and sobbing.  
**"Who made you do it, sugar? I'm here, baby, it's gonna be okay, I promise! I'm here to protect you!"** I put my forehead to the window, looking at him.  
**"I don't know, it's like a shadow. Like a giant shadow. Please, Kitten, please forgive me!"** he begged and begged, rocking back and forth on the ground, making me sob and rake my fingers on the door.  
**"What did he make you do, sweetheart? I promise I'm not mad, so please, tell me what happened."** I tried to persuade him to tell me,  
**"It's not my fault, okay? Kitten, please. Please, believe me, Kitten, it's not my fault. I tried to stop him, okay? I did. Please believe me, Kat. Please believe me!"** he slid down on the ground, barely hanging up, holding the bench, which made my legs tremble.  
**"Baby, it's gonna be okay! I promise you, you'll be alright, honey! I will save you, no matter what!"** I cried, cursing myself for not being able to just break down the door and hold him.   
**"Kitten, please..."** he chocked, sobbing, looking as helpless as never before.  
**"It's gonna be okay, sweety, I swear! We want to help you, we _WILL_ help you, I promise! I swear on my life! We will to help you, just have to talk to us, okay? You have to talk to us, sweetheart! I know it's not your fault, love, I know, I believe you! You are a good person, I know that. You let me see your good side, and you're such a lovely and sweet person who deserves the world...We'll figure it out together, okay? I promised I will always be there for you, and I will! Please, baby, I need you to trust me. Please...Please-"** tears wouldn't stop falling down my face so hard that I didn't realise he wasn't Billy anymore just like that, nor that the kids were talking, warning me to step back.

  
It was too late when I realised, as I was barely able to side step the glass shards from the window as he broke it, glaring, cursing and threatening me.  
  
**"Let me out, you fucking bitch! Let me out or I'll fucking gut you!_ LET ME OUT!_"** he kept repeating, and I swear I never felt my heart hurt so much than now, seeing him in so much pain.  
**"Fox, get away from there!"** Lucas yelled before hitting him with...Something. Something strong enough to make him fall back...And let the monster take over him.  
  


Billy roared in pain as the monster took over him, and while I felt vulnerable as hell, I stood in front of the kids, wiping away my tears and standing my ground as he started pounding on the door like a mad bull, until he destroyed it.

  
**"Billy...? I know you're in there. Please...It's me...Your Kitten...Please, baby, look at me and remember. You're strong, baby, you're strong, so fight that monster possessing you and come back to me, I beg of you!"** I cried out to him, but it had no effect at all, his eyes remained unwavering...With the only exception of a stray tear falling down his face as he lunged towards me.

**"I'm so sorry, baby..."** I choked out, as I made the weights levitate and hit him, pinning him on the wall. **"GET OUT OF HERE, ALL OF YOU! I'LL KEEP HIM BUSY!"** I screamed at them, concentrating as hard as I could on pinning him but it wasn't that easy, for the monster overpowered me and made him throw the weights back at me, hitting me in the stomach, kicking out the air from my lungs, and in turn, falling over El.  
  
I was barely able to take off the weights, that he took me by the hair and snapped my head back to look at him...But he wouldn't look at me, but at the kids, as he slammed his hand on my throat and raised me high into the air, choking me.

**"B-Billy...! P-Please, h-hon-ney...P-Ple-ase..."** I managed to choke out between gasps of air. My vision became blurry and I didn't realise that El used her powers to hit Billy with the weights again, making him drop me to the ground like a rag doll, until I stood up when he strutted towards them, and I levitated him in the air, this time the strain an infinite times worse, for some reason that I suspect would be the Mind Flayer's influence on his body.   
_**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIM, YOU MONSTER!!"**_ I shriek in a shrill and desperate voice as I slammed his body so hard on the wall that he went through, running away, making me collapse on the floor, sobbing from the effort and seeing the love of my life in such a state.  
**"Fox! Fox, are you okay? Fox, look at me!"** Will shook me desperately, screaming my name, and I could only throw my arms around his frail body wailing in pain, emotionally, for my body felt numb.  
**"WHY HIM?! WHY?! WHY DID THE FUCKING MONSTER HAVE TO TAKE HIM?! FUCKING HELL, WHY?!"** I screamed my lungs out, letting out all my frustrations.  
**"It's okay, Fox, it's okay, I promise you we will save him. I promised you and I won't back down on my words, okay?"** he held my face in his hands, looking into my eyes, and I could only nod and say a barely audible **_"Okay"_**, before they helped me on my feet and we got out of there.

We went back to Mike's house where El and Max went to the bathroom to clean El up from the blood, while I just stood on the ground, looking at the ceiling, my mind completely blank, not being able to think of feel anything.  
I couldn't hear what anyone around me was saying, arguing or doing, it was just me and my own world, thinking, overthinking, my head spinning and mixing like it was gonna snap and remain unfixable.

That is, until a sweet voice and a shook woke me up to reality, and I saw Nancy's gorgeous eyes looking concerned at me.

**"When did you get here...?"** I asked in a shushed voice, tilting my head slightly.  
**"We just got here. What happened with you...? Here, let me clean you up." **she helped me get on the couch and took some watered tissues and cleaned my face.  
**"Billy happened. He's been possessed by the Mind Flayer. Fox tried her best to get to Billy's mind, but the Mind Flayer was stronger and it made Billy attack us...And her, especially."** Will explained, licking his lips, afraid he might trigger another panic attack for me.  
**"It's fine, Will...I'll be okay...I am okay...He is not...As long as he's okay, I am okay..."** I said in a very robotic voice, my vision still not focused on everything and I felt like rolling around in a limbo state.  
**"Your neck...Does it still hurt?"** she asked, touching it gingerly.  
**"A bit. More when I talk...No big deal, no worries."** I shrugged nonchalantly.  
**"Look at the body temperatures." **Nancy said, showing us a paper with the victim's weirdly cold body temperature.   
**"He likes it cold."** I muttered, glaring softly at the paper.   
**"Okay, so this crazy old woman who was eating fertilizer. What time was this attack?" **Mike asked, a bit frustrated.  
**"Last night. Around 9:00."** Nancy answered, making Jonathan look at her.   
**"You waited all night to call?"** he asked, a bit shocked.  
**"I was waiting for the doctors to run some tests." **she explained, looking down.  
**"You weren't there?"** Will asked, making his brother shake his head.   
**"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"** he tried to defend himself, but Nancy was annoyed and dramatically exclaimed _**"Hallelujah!"**_, making Lucas go_** "Ooh."**_ and me to facepalm at how badly and awkwardly they were handling everything.   
**"Um, so, what time was your sauna test?"** Nancy asked, making us all answer in unison_** "Around 9:00." **_  
**"Well, that proves it. That proves my theory."** the girl clapped her hands together, nodding at us in victory.  
**"She's flayed, just like Billy."** Mike informed, making Jonathan look weird at him.  
**"Flayed?"** he asked in confusion.  
**"The Mind Flayer. He flays people. Takes over their mind. Once they do that, they basically become him. If there are two flayed, we have to assume there are more." **Will explained to them the matter.  
**"Heather Holloway. I'm sure she's been flayed. I've known about both of them since I saw them at her house."** I muttered, biting my lip in annoyance.  
**"Then let's go to her house and see if we can find any clues!" **Nancy exclaimed, rushing us to the car.

We drove back to Heather's house, which was a complete mess, and we found a mix of chemicals on the counter and the scene of the crime, where we realised that Heather struck her father with the wine bottle, then Billy tied them up and dragged them to a place where the Mind Flayer wouldn't want us to see, so now we have to unveil that secret.

**Great!**

And at the end...We went to visit the old lady that got Flayed, hoping that she'll be able to guide us to the place where it all started and we can save every-...**_Fuck that._**

**I don't care about everyone.**

**I'm not gonna lie anymore, _fuck it._**

_ **I just want to save Billy and keep him safe.** _

**Fuck the old lady.**

**Fuck Heather.**

**Fuck Heather's parents.**

_ **Fuck everyone else that isn't Billy Hargrove.** _

* * *

  
Back at home, El was in the other room, trying to locate Heather or someone so we could find out where the source is.  
I've been trying to make her let me do it in her stead, since I'm practically running on a thousand miles per hour with worry and I can't stay still no matter what...So I just started pacing everywhere in the room, until she got back here and told us that she has to try another way to locate them.

  
**"I am doing it. I'm done letting you do everything. I physically can_NOT_ stay still any longer and I swear to fucking God that if I have to take another breath instead of looking for him, I will explode. So give me that scarf, forgive me for being such a bitch, and let me do this."** I panted, gripping her shoulders and peering so deep into her eyes that I could practically see her soul.  
**"Are you sure, Kat? It could be dangerous. You've never done this before, right?"** she blinked at me, worriedly, but I only shook my head.  
**"Please, El, I beg of you. Let me do this. It's killing me and I don't know if I can take much more of this. He's all alone out there and he needs me. It's...It's gonna be 4th of July, El. He promised he'd take me on a trip to the mountains, just us two...Just us, alone, with the forest, camping fire, the lake and or favourite rock songs that sing to me while playing the piano...He's scared, and El, my heart can't take thinking of him crying and hurting anymore. Please, let me do it. Please."** I fell to my knees, hugging her tightly and sobbing in her shirt, begging her to let me do something so I won't feel as useless.  
**"Okay, Kat...But please be okay. Be careful."** she sighed, petting my hair and giving me the scarf.  
**"Okay...Okay...So...I just stay here, TV open...And you guys shut up while I try to focus...And I do my thing...Kinda like how I did with Will, right? That should be it...I hope..."** I hyped myself, sitting on the floor as I tied the scarf around my eyes and took a deep breath.

  
It didn't take long before the dizzying from searching vanished and I found myself in a dark place, walking on water, and there, in front of me, stood Billy on a bed. I rushed to him, taking in the cried face and the wound on his face, and my heart was so overwhelmed with emotions that I kneeled in front of him, taking one of his hands in both of mine, holding it on my face, calling out to him.

  
_ **"Billy...? Baby? Can you hear me, sweetheart? ...Honey, can you hear my voice...?" ** _

I called out to him again and again, letting a few stray tears fall down my cheeks, until his eyes, no longer fixed in one point, averted to mine.  
At first, I could see a flicker of guilt, fright and recognision...But it all faded away as soon as it came and with the other hand, he gripped my neck tightly again, making me choke and gasp for air, and without realising, I used my powers to push myself from his grasp, and I fell -

** _And I fell -_ **

_And I kept falling and falling_, and it felt like I was in slow motion, like sleep paralysis all over again, as flashbacks coming from Billy's mind, the car-crash, the fights, the victims, how he tried to escape the monster...Everything.

That is, until I found myself splattered on a beach, the waves wetting my clothes, making me get up...

I was scared, my head was spinning, the flying and croaking seagulls were making me feel sick and the sound of the water, trying to find a place to focus and stop the growing anxiety attack...

**"Fox?! Fox, are you okay?!" **I could somehow hear from outside this place.  
**"Yeah...I'm fine now..."** I managed to mumble, not sure if my voice was heard.  
**"Can you see anything?" **Will asked, trying to keep me grounded.  
**"I'm at the beach...California..." **I sighed, moving on.

Looking around, I could see a little boy with a surf board, running happily to his mother, a gorgeous woman in a white dress, wearing a hat.

_ **That was Billy.** _

  
**"What can you see?"** he questioned, his voice firm, but still gentle.  
**"I...I can see Billy...He's so young...And he's so happy...He's...He's smiling...And he's talking to his mum...He's going back to surf..."** I informed them, before they both vanished as soon as I looked ahead and saw a huge storm with red lights. **"I think I see the source." **I said sternly, making a run for it.

  
Running was never my strong point, but now, I couldn't care less about my aching muscles or burning lungs.  
On my way there, I passed by that shithead Neil, yelling, insulting and reprimanding Billy, which made me try to push him away, but my hands when through the smoke-like figure, and it pissed me off to no end, continuing to run.

I couldn't bear looking at the imagine of a kid Billy beating out a kid and calling him the same names his poor excuse of a father called him.

The storm kept getting harder and harder to pass through, the more his heart ached at those memories, including those where his father hit his mother, when she finally left them and he kept begging her to return over the phone, when his father remarried and showed him Max...And then...The car crash, how he got to that place...And that place had the monster take him.

I screamed out after him, but before I could process anything, that memory vanished and I was in the eye of the storm.  
I passed his broken Camaro...And got to this dubious building, with must have been the source.

**"Brimborn Steelworks."** I told the kids as I looked at the huge letters on the building.  
**"Okay, Fox, great job, now get out of there!"** Will called out, making me try to get back, focusing on leaving.

This made my head spin like crazy, and the feeling of falling from earlier felt even worse, as it was reversed, and I could see everything that happened to him, from the car crash, how we went to the phone, how he got dragged inside the building...How he turned Heather and her parents into one of them...How he attacked me...How he screamed in pain..._**Everything.**_

By the time I was able to take out the scarf and finally breathe again, I found myself all alone in the house, which made me panic even harder.

**"Will?! MAX?! NANCY?! HELLO?! GUYS, WHERE ARE YOU?!"** I screamed as hard as my lungs kept me, crying and pacing around in circles, until I heard a sort-of demonic voice called out from another room.  
**"They can't hear you." **it said, as Billy came into the room, looking as robotic as ever. **"You shouldn't have come look for me." he declared, approaching me. "Because now I can see you. We all can see you."** he pressed on, walking towards me in a very intimidating and threatening manner, making me back away as fast as I could, all while looking at the tears that kept trying to escape and flow down his face.  
**"Leave him alone! Get away from him!"** I barely managed to choke out as he smirked.  
**"_YOU_ let us in and now _YOU_ are going to let us stay. We've been building it for you. All that work, all that pain all of it for you. And now it's time. Time to end it."** he grinned manically, trying to get closer to me.  
**"NO! SHUT UP! GO AWAY! LEAVE HIM ALONE! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!!!"** I screamed as hard as I could, sobbing, crying, wailing like a cat in distress, but he didn't seem to disappear no matter how hard I tried to focus on making him disappear.  
**"And we are going to end you."** I kept shaking my head, screaming at the top of my lungs for him to get out, but to no avail. **"And when you are gone, we are going to end your friends."** he said in an even darker voice, frightening me like never before.  
**"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"** I shrieked, falling to my knees, gripping my head in desperation.  
**"And then we are going to end everyone."** he ended with a satisfied deadpan comment, making me let out a high pitched shrill scream, **_"GET OUT!!!"_**, making my vision start to twist, as I somehow made Billy fly and slam into the wall behind him, but just as my whole vision went black, I could hear a very faint _**"I'm sorry, Kitten."**_ making me scream in agony and somehow, fall to the ground in the real world, coughing blood and crying.

**"Get back...Please...Please get back..."** I managed to cry out barely audible, curling down on the carpet and wallowing in self pity.  
**"Kat...? Kat, what happened?"** Nancy asked, kneeling in front of me and helping me stand, hugging me. **"You get yelling for something to get out of your head...Did the Mind Flayer get to you?"** she peered on, making me nod.  
**"Controlling Billy...He...He said that...They were gonna kill me...Me and El... And then all my friends...And then everyone...But...But at the end...I-I-I could h-hear h-his voice...Billy's...The real Billy...A-And...H-He said...He said _'I'm sorry, Kitten.'_ a-and I knew he was still there...And I want him back...I want him back, Nancy, please, I want him back..."** I cried in her chest as she tried to calm me down by saying reassuring words that I doubt she believed anyways.  
**"Did he tell you anything else?"** Will asked softly, trying not to scare me.  
**"He...He knows we are here...We were right here...In this place...A-And he said he can see us...And...I think they might be coming over...What do we do...?"** I questioned them, my mind completely out of it.** "Also...He's building an army...To kill me and El...So...I think I should leave this place before I put you in more danger..."** I muttered, trying to get up, but Nancy held me tight.  
**"You're not going anywhere. We stand and fight someway. We need a plan."** she reprimanded me like a mum would, making me sit still and sigh.  
**"Nancy...I-I think...I hear something from outside...Can you...?"** I asked softly, looking up at her.  
**"...I do. Do you guys hear that...?" **she asked in a hushed tone as she got closer to the window.

She dragged me outside, to see the fireworks, but the bad thing was that we could see the monster hitting trees and getting towards us, making me let out a shaky laugh and mutter **_"We're fucked."_**

We ran back in the cabin and closed all possible entrances, giving everyone weapons as everything started shaking and the lights kept flickering.

All of a sudden, e huge tentacle came through the window, aiming at Nancy, but Jonathan managed to hit it. Instead, the tentacle got mad and slapped Jonathan into the wall, which got Nancy to shoot all the Shotgun bullets at it, which made her the monster's trajectory.  
She backed into the wall, but I got in between her and the monster and used my powers to stop the tentacle and make it back away, before another show out and attacked me.  
I held both tentacles with my hands, but another came through the roof, biting my leg and I sure as hell wasn't expecting that.

I kept screaming out to them to help me, and it took all of them to hold me back and El to use her powers to get the monster to back off, not before she got her arm scratched as well.  
  
But even after Lucas and El managed to sever that tentacle, making me fall to the ground, the teeth and head were still attached to my leg like a leech, making Nancy pull away at it, throwing it away, and me screaming in agony.  
How the hell do I still have a voice after everything going on...

_**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US, YOU, FUCKASS!"**_ I screamed at the monster as it returned even after that, which made me royally pissed, and pulling myself up by tugging at Will's clothes, I use as much of my power as I can hitting the monster's head on the roof, getting help from El to then split its head in two, and making it get the hell away from us...Well, more like drawing back for a few seconds as it roared in pain.

I collapsed on the floor, clutching my leg in pain and cursing away life as it is, before Jonathan helped me up and we all got to the car, somehow fitting all of us and driving the hell away to the nearest market, where the kids got some freaky fireworks and I asked Nancy and Max to give me some stuff to nurse away my wound, despite my vision being blurry as hell from the pain.

** _I'm a doctor in training, who cares if I can't see, it's just a bite, it shouldn't be too bad, right?_ **

As Max and I cleaned and disinfected my wound, El and the rest tried to see where the hell Dustin was, and in the end, we ended up driving to Starcourt, where El used her powers to knock over some Russians that were threatening Steve, Robin, Dustin and Lucas' little sister.

Yes, the reunion was lovely, everyone was trying to explain and fill in each puzzle piece, but I couldn't hear anything but a ringing, my leg hurt so much that it send shocks all over my body and I felt like throwing up worse than from those Vodka-days.  
The state of vertigo was so bad that I collapsed to the floor, barely able to call out for Nancy.  
The ceiling was rotating, maybe even I was, I couldn't tell anymore.  
I gripped my head and started crying, my heart hurt in fear from this circling around, but my leg....My leg was killing me.

  
**"Nancy...M-My l-leg...H-Help..."** I managed to choke out, and the reactions they had as they revealed the wound was enough to scare me and not want to see it.  
**"There's something inside it. We have to take it out."** one of them said, making me scream and cry in pain.  
**"M-Monster...I think...Out..."** I tried to explain that I thought a bit of that monster was in my wound, but I don't know what they understood.

The girl instructed Jonathan to get a pair of gloves, a knife and some wood and as they got there, I panted a bit, coughing a bit of blood, before scowling.

  
**"Two hold me down...One cut fast...I take out..."** I managed to say between sobs, and that's just how it went down.

Robin and Steve held me down as I shrieked, biting on that wood piece, Nancy and Will were the emotional support while Jonathan managed to cut the swollen wound, shocking everyone.

**"Me...Now...Off..." **I panted after taking out that wood, trying to regain my courage.  
**"Come on, Kat, you're a strong girl! You can do it!"** Robin encouraged me, hugging my side, and I could only nod absent-mindedly, screaming in agony as I used my powers to get that moving monster residue out of my wound and I collapsed again on the floor, sobbing.  
**"My only fear in life for so long...Has been pain...So why...Do I have to endure this...? Why...?...I just want Billy back...I just wanna go to California with him...And be happy." **I tried to calm myself, closing my eyes, imagining my ideal life, away from all this mess.  
**"It's gonna be over soon."** a voice I haven't heard in a long while called out, making me raise up my torso and see Hopper, with Joyce and another man, making me cry in shock and happiness.  
**"Jim...? Why are you here...?"** I asked, smiling through my tears.  
**"Rescuing you, of course." **he let out an amused breath, getting me and El to sit on the bench, holding us both as everyone started explaining what the hell was going on here.

Frankly, I'm not sure that we actually know for sure what the hell is going on here, not even with the proper information, but even so, we had to do _**SOMETHING.**_

**"I can help..."** I found myself saying randomly, despite not even knowing what they were talking about. My mind was still hazy and I was trying with much difficulty to put back together my sanity...For Billy...And for everyone here.  
**"No, missy, you're staying right here and that's an order. Both of you. We have a plan and we all gotta stick to it, roger?"** he asked in a mock military voice, getting me to giggle.  
**"Roger that, Captain Hopper...Please return to me safely. Please. I don't want to live in a world without Captain Hopper, okay? There'd be nobody to visit me, call me regularly to make sure I'm okay and nobody to bring me food and water, 'cause I'm a forgetful klutz who forgets to breathe sometimes."** I laughed weakly, making him chuckle in return.  
**"Don't worry, kid, I don't plan on letting the Russians get me...But...Here, take this. Don't open it until you're home, okay? Promise."** he made me promise like we always did...A pinky promise, and I nodded my head and grinned, my heart aching at the thought of letting him go again, but I hooked my pinky to his nonetheless.  
**"And you please promise to take care of yourself and Joyce. Please." **I looked at him in the eyes, and despite his sorrowful look, he nodded and got up.

  
_We were in 3 groups._..Again.

_ **Jonathan and Nancy told us to get in the car so we could drive to a safer place, but on a closer inspection, Jonathan realised that the ignition cable was taken away and...Billy was in his Chevrolet, about to bust into us, so we ran back inside and looked for weapons and ways to keep ourselves safe.** _   
  


I noticed El trying to move the car or make a soda pop burst open, and she couldn't, which panicked me a bit and I tried as well...

But I could do it.

Okay, okay, better reserve my energy for when the monster arrives-

Which is now...Through the roof...

**A G A I N**

**"TAKE COVER!"** I yelled at them, making Jonathan, Nancy, Lucas and Will hide behind a car, while I, Max, El and Mike behind a counter, trying not to breathe too loudly as the monster kept prowling around and Dustin was screaming into a Walkie talkie.

We distracted the monster so we'd go through the Gap, but we walked on glass shards which made loud noises, getting the monster onto our backs. We got saved by Lucas' amazing ranger skills since he popped a balloon and we could run away.

We all ran outside, and somehow Steve and Robin managed to run into Billy's car, making him stop following us, and got the monster to follow them, but at the same time, I and the other 3 had to get back in the mall because Billy was trying to attack us, and while sure, Max closed the gate, Billy was much stronger than all of us put together, and inside, he knocked all of us out and picked me up and offered me as some sort of sacrifice to the Mind Flayer.

_**"Billy! Baby! Honey! Sugar! Billy, love, can you hear me?! Please, don't let him kill me! Please!"**_ I tried to call out to him, crawling away, but as the monster tried attacking me, the kids used those gunpowder fireworks to distract the monster.

The fireworks seemed to hurt Billy as well, since he fell to his knees, screaming away in pain while I tried to crawl away from there, but I suddenly felt a strong grip on my wound and I shrieked in pain, clawing at the ground to get away, until I got thrown to the ground and Billy put both hands on my neck, squeezing, dragging me up and down and I panted for hair and screamed in pain and fright.  
  


_But then he stopped._

_And he looked in my eyes._

_And I knew this was the opportunity I was looking for._   
  


**"Remember California, baby? Remember the waves? The seagulls? The sand? The sun? The water...Was 7 feet, you said...You were surfing, remember? And...And your mum was there...So beautiful...Long blond hair, a long white dress, a nice straw hat, her sandals in her hands...She looked like a princess...I guess that's why you are so beautiful, honey...You take after her..."** I choked out, reliving those memories of his at the same time as him, as I put my hands on his face, wiping away the tears forming. **"Baby, you were so happy back then...Happier than I could ever make you...And I'm so sorry I couldn't make you as happy as you deserve, because you deserve the world, sugar. I promised I'd keep you safe, that I would protect you, but instead, I let that monster take over you...And I'm so sorry, Billy, it's all my fault."** I cried, realising that all parts of the monsters were gone by now, but he was too stunned to say anything at all. "Remember **"Christmas, sweety? Remember our first kiss? Remember when we first slept together? Remember how flustered I was when you first called me Your Kitten? Remember how happy we were when we got our scholarships? We said we'd move to Cali together...Have fun and be happy...Together...Just us...Baby, today is the 4th of July, do you remember? We said we'd be going on a trip to the mountains...Just us two, together, in love, happy, nobody and nothing to bother us...My love, do you remember these necklaces? I am yours, and you are mine and everybody knew it..."** I choked on my words, my heart hurting so much from everything going on, until I realised that the kids were out of fireworks and I had to do something, or we'd get attacked.  
_**"I'm sorry, Kitten..." **_Billy managed to say, barely above a whisper, making me sob and throw my arms around his neck, holding him closer to me just for a few more seconds...I finally had my Billy back with me...And I was his Kitten once again.  
**"Baby...I love you so much, Billy. I love you with all my heart and please, please, never forget me. I love you to the Moon and back."** I said between sobs as I pulled him in a deep kiss, before using one hand to push him away from me, while with the other I stopped one of the monster's tentacles that was threatening us.

**"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM AND MY KIDS! YOU HURT ME, THAT'S ALRIGHT, YOU'VE DONE YOUR SHARE, OKAY! BUT IF YOU TOUCH MY BILLY OR MY KIDS AGAIN, YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING WISH YOU DIDN'T EXIST, YOU PIECE OF SHIET!"** I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting out all frustrations, all feelings, all the pent up rage that residued my heart as it threw another tentacle at me, now stopping them both with my hands.

**"FUCK OFF! GO BACK TO YOUR STUPID DIMENSION AND LEAVE US ALONE! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU HURT HIM! YOU FUCKING HURT HIM!! DIDN'T HE GO THROUGH ENOUGH?! YOU FUCKING MONSTER!!"** I shrieked, holding it off as best as I could, not even caring that my face was smeared with blood from my nose and eyes.

**"YOU MADE ME HURT HIM! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME FUCKING HURT YOU?! AND WORSE, HOW COULD YOU FORCE HIM TO BREAK HIS PROMISE AND HURT ME AND THE KIDS?! AND HIS SISTER?! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING ABOMINATION!!"** I had no idea if my words came out coherent anymore, for a 3rd tentacle circled around me and shot me through my right shoulder, making me writhe in pain, but I still stood my ground, crying.

**"YOU THINK THIS IS GONNA STOP ME?! THEY'RE CLOSING THE FUCKING GATE RIGHT NOW! AND YOU'LL FUCKING DIE! YOU WILL BE GONE! NOBODY WILL REMEMBER YOU! DEAD! THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL BE! NOTHING BUT ASHES!" **I raged at it, trying to stop my trembling legs as I coughed blood like never before.

**"Guys...My vision's becoming blurry...Warn me if there's a new vine or whatevs shooting..."** I mumbled, not sure if they heard me, until I heard a shrill _**"LOOK OUT!"**_ and I felt my stomach get hit, making me vomit blood and choke for air, but still not breaking focus for one second.

**"You fucktard...Really...Don't want me...To be happy...Do you? You can't...Let me...Enjoy my life...With the love of my life...And my friends...You disgusting piece of shit."** I cursed it, as one another vine shot my already damaged leg, making me fall on one knee, screaming in concentration and anger.

**"ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY NOW?! I CAN'T FUCKING SEE! BLANK! ALL BLACK! NOTHING! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED?! FOR ME TO OVERUSE MY POWERS SO YOU CAN KILL ME?! WELL, THINK AGAIN! I CAN GO BLIND AND DEAF AND MUTE AND I WON'T BUDGE FROM HERE! YOU'RE NOT HURTING ANYONE AGAIN!" **I shrieked, not even bothering to feel fear from being completely blind and unaware of my surrounding, just trying to hold that thing off as long as possible.

**"Kitten, you're doing so well! It will be alright! You...We will be alright! Just hang in there a bit longer, and this fuckass will die! We're gonna have our revenge, baby!"** I could hear Billy's voice called out from in front of me, confusing me slightly 'cause I knew he was behind me, but my mind wasn't rational anymore.

**"CLOSE THE FUCKING GATE ALREADY! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN KEEP THIS UP ANYMORE! COME ON! COME ON! COME ON!"** I raged on, even more motivated and angrier than before, but thankfully, it didn't last long before all sounds stopped around me and there was no more pressure.

**I was confused..._Did I die, or did we win? _Did they close the gate?**

_I found myself slowly turning behind me, licking my lips a bit, not sure how I was still standing anymore._

**"Hey...Did we win...?"** I asked, barely audible.  
**"Yeah, Fox, we won! The Mind Flayer is dead! We won the Campaign! Fox, you're the best Party Leader ever!" **I could hear the kids screaming in genuine joy, making me laugh, but it felt more like coughing more blood.  
**"Are you all okay? Hurt, anyone? Billy?"** I questioned, feeling my legs give out.  
**"We're all fine, thanks to you. You saved us, Kitten. You saved us."** Billy's soft and gentle voice echoed from behind me, which made me sob of happiness and collapse to the ground, finally feeling all the pain surge through my veins as adrenaline vanished and relief took over me.  
**"I'm...So happy...So, so happy...That you're finally okay..."** I cried out, burying my face into his chest, as he caught me and lowered me to the ground, holding me tightly, just before I hit the ground.  
**"We're finally together, baby. We'll move back to Cali together and there's no more Hawkins or monsters or anything. And Imma take you on that mountains trip very soon, I promised. So baby, smile at me. It's the only thing that kept me alive all this time."** he kissed my forehead gently, make me giggle painfully, finally feeling safe.  
**"I missed you so much, Billy. Every day, every second, every time I'd blink or breathe, my heart ached so much for you...I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to save you...But now you're here, with me, and it's all that matters. I can die happy now...I can be happy for once..."** I cried softly, not knowing if it was water or blood anymore and nor did I care.  
**"No, baby, no, you're not dying on me, I'm not letting you die. The ambulance is on the way, you'll be okay, I swear to you. I promise, so please, hang out, listen to my voice and don't fall asleep."** his voice became shaky and I could feel his tears falling on my face, mixing with mine.  
**"Please, don't forget me, baby. Be happy, live your dreams, enjoy life...But don't forget me. I'm scared of being alone."** my bottom lip quivered, barely able to speak.  
**"What are you even saying, you're not dying! I'm not letting go of you no matter what! Kat, stay with me!" **Billy called out desperately, trying to make sure I stay awake.  
**"I just...I wish I could see you one last time...Stupid powers...Blinding me like this...How stupid...And I just wanted to see your beautiful face once again..."** I sighed, biting my lip in resignation.  
**"You will see me again, baby, I promise. This isn't the end, I promise you. I swear on my life."** he kept reassuring me over and over again, until he stopped dead in his tracks.  
_**"Time, it needs time to win back your love again...I will be there, I will be there"**_ I began, straining my voice to sing the lyrics that brought us so many emotions throughout the year.  
**"No, no, no, don't you dare sing that song..." **he took in a sharp breath, desperate for my life.  
_**"Love, only love can bring back your love someday...I will be there, I will be there"**_ I kept panting for air as I put my hands on his face, smiling at him softly.  
**"Don't do this to me, Kitten, please, I beg of you, don't do this to me."** he kept shaking his head, tears falling down his face like a river.  
**_"Fight, babe, I'll fight to win back your love again...I will be there, I will be there"_** I gently wiped away his tears.  
**"You already fought a whole war just to save me...So please...Don't leave me now..."** he kept sobbing, holding me close to his chest.  
**_"Love, only love can bring down the wall someday...I will be there, I will be there"_** I raked my fingers through his messy hair, trying to make him look at me.  
**"You are the only one who saw me for who I was...Kat...Kitten...Honey, please...Don't break my heart, please..." **he sobbed in my chest, gripping my clothes as tight as he could, afraid to let go, as if I was going to disappear.  
_**"If we go again all the way from the start...I would try to change the things that killed our love"**_ I sang in a softer voice, both out of energy, and only for him to hear.  
**"You already killed all the monsters, that's enough! Kat, keep your energy, stop singing! Stop this, you're hurting me!" **he cried out, letting go a bit, to look at my smiling face.  
_**"Is there really no chance to start once again...?"**_ I managed to breathe out, clinging on his neck with dear life.

_**"I'm loving you" **_we both confessed in the most broken yet full of emotion voice that we manage to produce, before outright crying like two kids who scrapped their knees.

And that's when everything began to spin around in my mind, and seeing nothing apparently made it worse than anything.  
Anxiety shot through me and I could fear the grip on conscience, on hearing, on my senses lose it's strength, and I felt myself falling into a limbo...

_ **Falling and Falling and Falling, with no way to reach the ground.** _

**Just an endless abyss of darkness and fright and no way to get out of here, just like being shackled inside a cage.**

_ **My mind went blank.** _


	8. Happily Ever After

_ ** [~Still Loving You~](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYyarcp5LtU) ** _

_ ***Billy's PoV*** _

  
**"Kat! Kat, get up! Kat! Kitten, please, don't do this to me! We just finally got reunited...And now you leave? Don't do this to me! Kat!"** I screamed out, crying, shaking her and hugging her tightly, moving the hair from her face, trying to wake her up...But she wouldn't budge.  
**"Billy...It will be okay, Billy. I promise." **Max's voice suddenly rung out softly as she made small steps towards me.  
**"And how the hell do you know that?!"** I yelled at her, all the pent up anger trying to get out.  
**"Because her love for you is stronger than some stupid monster. What you did there, holding that 4th vine so it wouldn't hit her...You saved her. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't still be breathing now. You two saved each other...There's no way she'd leave you."** she crouched down to my level, looking at me with such an uncharacteristically gentle expression.  
**"Max...Max, don't let her die...What will I do without her?! Max what do I do?! When the fuck are the doctors coming?! Who knows how much longer she can stay like this!"** I cried out, taking off my shirt and applying pressure on her wounds, too scared to see how deep they were.  
**"Look, Billy, do you see the ambulance lights? They just arrived and they will take care of her. Trust them, okay? She'll be okay. Come on, let's get her to them and leave everything to professionals."** he instructed, motioning me to get up, for I felt completely lost.

She guided me to the ambulances where they put her inside and drove to the hospital, without letting me ride with her. Instead, they had other paramedics check on us and see if we had any serious injuries, which we didn't...Not like her.

**"I'm sorry, Max. I'm sorry. For everything."** I put my face in my hands, trying to grasp reality, as my sister kept rubbing my back and leaning on me, trying to make me feel better.  
**"It's okay, Billy. I forgive you. I know you've been through a lot. I'm not mad at you. Nobody is." **she promised, making me nod slowly, not finding the power to raise my head.  
**"I should be there, holding her hand and making sure she's okay..."** I muttered, biting my lip in annoyance at my uselessness.  
**"There's nothing we can do for now, Billy. But once they finish treating her, they'll let us visit her. She'll want to see us when she wakes up." **she explained, making me frown.  
**"What if she's still blind? What if she remains that way? It would kill her. She'll go insane." **I complained, in fear of the future.  
**"Even if she's still blind, I'm pretty sure it's only temporarily. El lost her powers from overusing them, but they'll be back. Kat may not have lost them, but it had other side effects on her. It was just too much pain and stress on her. Everyone reacts to stress differently, right?" **she shrugged, looking down.  
**"I guess...Hope you're right..."** I muttered, no wanting to think anymore.  
**"I'm sure I'm right..._Bro._"** she giggled the last word, making me glare at her with a **_'You did NOT just do that'_** look, that made both of us laugh softly.  
**"Thanks..._Sis._"** I teased back, making her gag.  
**"Let's agree to never use those words again, okay?" **she laughed, nudging me.  
**"Yeah, agree. Sounds too weird."** I managed to say with the ghost of a smile on my face.

It didn't take long before we got taken to the hospital for a proper check up, got our wounds treated, and we got told where Kat was still being treated and we got the options of either staying a lot of time in the waiting room, or go home and get called when she'd wake up.  
Of course, I couldn't go back home knowing that she was here, all alone, but Max persuaded me to at least take a bath and change, as she wouldn't want Kat to smell filth and sweat first thing as she'd wake up.

* * *

It's been two weeks already and she hasn't woken up. 

_I couldn't breathe, I couldn't blink, I couldn't eat, I couldn't drink, I couldn't live._

Everything was a haze, spinning around me, and I had no idea if or how time passed by me in no way.

I'd just stay on the chair by her bed, bringing her fresh flowers and chocolate every day, knowing very well how she loves them so much, and I'd hold her hand, kissing it, putting it on my face, crying into her touch, begging her to wake up...

_ **But it all felt in vain.** _

She was sitting there, peaceful, breathing in and out softly, and all I could think of were those night when I'd hold her to my chest and watch her sleep with a smile on her face, cuddled up to my side.  
Her fair was a flaming mess of fire, never tamed, just like it's always been.  
If you looked at her, you'd think she was just sleeping, resting after a long school day, and I was the one in a comatose state, by the way I looked...

**I had no idea how I looked.**

Max would complain that I looked dreadful, my eyes constantly read, my face deathly pale, hair a mess, but not even a cute one, like Kat's, and just..._Just completely dead._

**I was dead.**

_My body was living, but my heart wasn't beating anymore...And it won't again, until she wakes up._

**Come on, baby, wake up.**

**You said so yourself, _this can't be the end! _**

Come on, Kitten, don't leave me all alone in this cruel world. You gave me a reason to smile, a reason to live and move on...You gave me hope for a bright future...And now you're just gonna disappear?

_ **No, baby, don't do this to me. Please, have mercy, I don't know how much more pain I can take.** _

Seeing the horrible bruise on her neck that's no doubt there because of me...It made me cringe every time I'd look up to see her face. It reminded me of my broken promises and of how that fucktard hit my mother, making her leave and abandon me. 

**I should have fought harder, I should have opposed that monster better, I should have done something..._Anything._**

_But instead, I let that thing make me hurt her._

**I hurt her.**

** _And I couldn't possibly forgive myself._ **

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice her squeezing my hand lightly until she shifted a bit in her bed, letting out a soft grunt.  
I immediately shot to my feet, looking at her frantically, to see if she was going to move again - And she did.

**She was crying, whimpering, clawing at her neck - **

Until she shot up, shrieking so pitched that it hurt my ears. There was so much hurt and desperation in her wail for help that it felt like ripping my heart off.

_ **"LET ME GO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LET ME GO!"** _

She kept trashing around, frightened like deer being hunted, clawing at her face, at her eyes, until I grasped her wrists and pulled her to my side, reassuring her that it's gonna be okay.

**"Baby, it's me, Billy! Calm down! It's okay now! It's okay now...It's okay...I'm with you...I am here..."** I kept repeating over and over, until she broke down and started sobbing in my chest, having no more fight in her.  
**"B-Billy...?"** she managed to choke out, barely audible.  
**"Yes, baby, it's me. Billy is here, Kitten. You're safe now. We won. The monster is dead. We're all okay."** I kissed her forehead, wiping away her tears.  
**"Wh-Why are the lights off? Why can't I see? I'm so scared, Billy, I'm so scared."** she gripped my shirt so hard that I thought she might tear it off as she pulled herself as close to me as physically possible.  
**"Kitten, calm down. You lost your sight, but it's temporary. I promise. You overused your powers, that's all. Your vision will come back soon. I promise."** I told her, but in truth, I had no idea if it was a lie or not, I just said what Max did.  
**"It's scary...It's so scary. It's...It's just like with the monster...It's so scary...Like it's not over, like it's just gonna come and attack me from somewhere...And everything is so loud all of a sudden..."** she cried in my arms, making me bite my lip.  
**"Miss Black, I see you've awaken. How are you feeling?"** the voice of a doctor suddenly echoed in the room, making her jump in fright and tremble, hiding herself as best as she could.  
**"Wh-Who are y-you?"** she said in a meek voice.  
**"I am your doctor, dear. I'm hear to check on you." **the man explained in a gentle voice.  
**"I'm...I'm good...When w-will I see again...?"** she called out, not raising her head.  
**"You've been in a coma for 2 weeks. You had enough time to let your brain calm down, so in less than 2 more weeks, you should be completely cured." **he explained, making her whimper.  
**"When can she go home?"** I asked him, petting her hair softly.  
**"We need to do some tests to make sure you're okay. If she cooperates, tomorrow she should be able to return home. However, she will need constant looking after."** the doctor warned, making me nod.  
**"Can I stay here with her until tomorrow? She won't cooperate if she's alone. She's been through enough."** I tried to reason, and the doctor sighed and nodded his head.  
**"Very well." **he left to get the others, probably to prepare for the tests.  
**"Will they hurt me again...?"** she raised her head slightly, clinging to me.  
**"No, baby, I won't let them hurt you. They'll just take some of your blood and make sure you're okay."** I answer, kissing her head and hugging her.  
**"O-Okay..."** she breathed out, closing her eyes as she leaned into my chest.

After the doctors took some blood samples and all that was needed, I climbed in bed next to her and we laid down, her in my arms, both of us too afraid to let go of the other, as if we'd just disappear again.  
Even holding her made me feel frightened and anxious, but this time, I had to be the one to save her, to protect her.

_ **At least this time.** _

* * *

_ ***No PoV*** _

  
Every night, nightmares would wake both of them, each night it seemed to get worse and worse, no matter how much they'd rely on each other for comfort and sweet words.

  
**It was getting so tiring for both of them.**

  
Billy's nightmares were milder, despite everything he's been through, and he managed to get over them easier.  
Kat, however, due to the constant darkness in her head, it felt like even being awake was a nightmare, and she couldn't differentiate reality from night terrors.

However, what seemed like an eternity, but was merely a week, passed and the girl woke up...But she was alone.

She trashed around the bed, feeling it and calling out her lover's name, until she bolted out of the bed, ran to the door, in process hitting herself with it, and went down the hall, calling for him again and again, leaning on a all and sliding down, fear draining her of all energy, so much that she didn't realise that her sight has almost completely returned to her.

**"Kitten...? Kitten, what are you doing here?"** Billy asked in confusion and concern, kneeling down in front of her.  
**"DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME TO HELL! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE! I THOUGHT IT TOOK YOU AGAIN!"** she screamed at him, hitting his arms, crying and them throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, afraid to let go.  
**"I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to get something to eat."** he explained, cooing at her softly in a way to calm her down.  
**"Next time wake me up or something...You scared me..."** the girl mumbled, pouting, making her boyfriend chuckle lightly.  
**"But babe...Look at me. Can you see? It looked like you could finally focus your sight."** he asked, holding her face up, having eye contact.  
**"N-No...No way...I-I can see...It's still blurry, b-but I can see! Oh my God, I can see! Billy, I can see again! I can see!" **she cheered, throwing herself at him, hugging him as tight as she could, laughing in happiness.  
**"Then how about we go and have a walk outside? I'll let you wear my shades, okay?"** he chuckled, kissing her passionately, caressing her face.  
**"Yes, yes, yes, let's go! Come on, I want ice cream!"** she kept jumping up and down, holding his hands, and he could only shake his head and grin.

_ **Things were finally starting to get better for them.** _

* * *

_ ***Kat's PoV*** _

**"Joyce...Thank you for not moving until I got my sight back. I wanted to see you guys one more time before you left. Especially you, Will. I will miss my little Wizard. But hey, I'll be moving to Cali anyways...Hey, you could come over! You guys can come visit any day! All of you guys. And...Thank you for telling me about Jim...I...I want to be selfish and say that he Pinky Promised he'd come back to me...He promised...But...Captain Hopper saved all of us...So...I can only thank all of you for saving the day."** I hugged Joyce and thanked her for everything she's done for me and for taking El in as well.  
**"I will miss you, Fox..." **Will mumbled, looking down.  
**"I will miss you too, Will the Wise Wizard. I will miss you, sweetheart. But as I said, I will get a car and I can come see you, or you can come over in Cali and have sleepovers and play DnD like good old times."** I grinned, hugging him tightly.  
**"Can we really do that? We haven't played DnD in a long while." **he looked up at me with hopeful eyes.  
**"Of course, dear, of course we can. I miss playing it too. We have a lot of proper catching up to do anyways. The Idiot Party needs to get reunited often, okay?"** I laughed softly, kissing his head.  
**"Okay, Fox. You're the Party Leader, you know best!"** he smiled gently and went to stay with his mum.  
**"See you soon, okay?"** I winked at those 3, trying not to let tears fall.  
**"Of course! Have fun in California!"** Will waved at me as he got in the car and all three of them left.  
**"That was quite the goodbye party."** Billy chuckled, making me nudge him.  
**"Don't be a jerk. Besides, we have to leave mid-September too."** I smirked up at him, making him guide me to his new car, of course, the same brand. _'79 Chevrolet Camaro._  
**"If I'm not a jerk, I'm not myself, sweetcheeks. And besides, we're supposed to meet up with Harrington and Robin for ice cream, right? What is this, some sort of tradition? Make Harrington treat everyone to ice cream?"** he chuckled, looking at me as he started the car.  
**"Why are you complaining? It's free ice cream! Who cares?"** I shrugged, laughing carelessly, raising the volume to the song and singing together.  
_**"Yeah you! Shook me aaaaaall night loooong!"**_ we sang AC/DC's song, finally feeling free and with no care in the world.

* * *

**"Okay, babe, the tent is all set up. Let's make the fire and we can swim tomorrow?"** Billy asked as I kept arranging everything in its right place.  
**"Oh, Gods, yes, I'm starving. Come on, the BBQ's gonna be SO good!"** I clapped excitedly as we set the grill and prepared the food.

  
We sat on logs, enjoying the chilly weather in the forest, songs from the cassette player blaring.

Everything was perfect, nothing to disturb us.

It was just us, together, nobody else. Just us and the loving nature...  
And Billy took out his guitar as soon as twilight disappeared and the moon rose high, illuminating us, as we stayed in front of the big camp fire, roasting marshmallows.

**"I promised I'd sing for you, didn't I? I'm a California boy who's completely head over heels in love with you. And I thought...I practically _COULD_ play any rock song I know and I'm sure you'd love it, 'cause babe, your music taste is hot as fuck, but since we're all alone, just us two...I thought maybe I could spoil my Kitten a bit with a song I heard randomly. So, baby, here is my song for you, and I swear that if you blush, I'm gonna set this guitar away and make out with you until dawn."** he had his characteristic smirk on his face, making me giggle and raise my legs on the log, hugging them and resting my chin on my knees.  
**"Okay, love. Amaze me."** I grinned, winking at him.

He played **_"Your Song"_** by Elton John and I couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear, swooning and how sweet and velvety his voice sounded, how beautifully each chord he did echoed through the silent forest, and how lovingly he looked at me, that smile never faltering for even one second.

I was so touched that I didn't realise I was sniffling a bit until I had to wipe away a few tears with the sleeve of <s>_Billy's_</s> my Jersey jacket because everything was so emotional and I could finally feel and understand what happiness is all about.

  
**"So, how did you like it, Kitten~?" **his smirk grew, knowing full well that I loved it.  
**"Put your guitar away and come here, you teasing jerk."** I giggled, extending my arms towards me.  
**"Now_ THAT_ is what I love to hear, sweetheart."** he chuckled, putting down his guitar and picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist.  
**"I bet you do. After all, I'm saying that. And...And we're finally happy and have no more worries. We're free."** I giggled in our kiss, making him bite my bottom lip playfully.  
**"We are happy, but we're not free. You, babe, are trapped and I won't let you go ever again."** he grinned, making me laugh and kiss his cheeks.  
**"I wouldn't have it any other way, honey. Just you and me."** I declared softly, putting my forehead to his.  
**"Just you and me."** he muttered, kissing me tenderly.

* * *

**"JESUS CHRIST, THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"** my jaw dropped in shock as we stepped out of the car.  
**"Yep. Welcome to California, baby!" **he cheered, kissing my temple.  
**"After we finish arranging out home, can we go for a swim?" **I grinned, looking up at him.  
**"If we're not snoring of exhaustion, then sure. I did say I was gonna teach you, alright." **he agreed as we got in the house and started moving furniture and everything.  
**"Okay, at this rate, I think we'll go swimming next week."** I joked, wiping the sweat from my forehead.  
**"Or next year."** Billy laughed, getting another box inside.

But instead of doing work, I plopped myself on the sofa, then blinked, realising that I had something in my pocket. Taking it out, I realised that it was a paper...A letter.

_**"Oh no..."**_ I whispered in realisation.

It was the letter Hopper gave me before the whole monster fiasco happened.  
I was so scared to read it that every time I'd look at the folded paper, I'd tuck it back in another pocket...

But now I'm in a new world, I'm a new person, I'm stronger...**_And I can do it._**

_ **"Dear Kat,** _

_ **I've been trying to write this for a long time, but you know how I'm horrible with words. I got some help from Joyce, so I hope I won't fuck it up as I usually do.  
I wanted to say that I'm very proud of you. Even with your backstory, you managed to keep your innocent and pure self, which is a huge thing in this cruel world. Secondly, I regret not taking you in myself. It was a long time ago, I was still suffering over Sarah's death and I couldn't see anything else in my life, only her death and my wife leaving me. I was a mess and I couldn't care for anyone else, not even for myself, and for that, I am sorry.** _

_ **It took many years until I came down to my senses, even by a little bit, which is when I started helping you out with your new home and motorbike. I felt as if I had my daughter back and I could somehow help her, even if I knew that wasn't real.** _

_ **Then, when El came, with the same backstory as you, only younger, I knew that I had to make things right. Not only for her but for you and for Sarah as well. I had to atone for my sins, so I adopted her and took care of her.** _

_ **I've been stuck in a never-ending limbo all this time, not even bothering to try to get out anymore, finding comfort in the pain that I felt, but after seeing you, El and the kids, I realised that maybe there is more to life than wallowing in self-pity and Sarah wouldn't want her dad to be so miserable by his own un-doing.** _

_ **So I tried to change.** _

_ **I know my words were harsh and many times I wouldn't mean what I said and stuff like that, but you have always been like a daughter to me and I love you.** _

_ **That day when you decided that you'd be Katrina Black and not Three anymore made me see the first sparkle of light in the darkness that overwhelmed me.** _

_ **I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like a father should have and I'm sorry I didn't make enough of an effort to be there for you, like you deserve. I truly am sorry.** _ _ ** I should have done better, and that is my only regret.** _

_ **But I saw you and that Hargrove kid, I saw you happy, I saw the way he looked at you, and you at him, and I got reminded of what love and happiness really are, and I could feel a ray of hope coming back from my life, and I tried getting my life back together, as I should have done long ago.** _

_ **I know you will become a successful Vet, you're an incredibly smart and beautiful girl, and I wish you all the best. I only hope I will be there to see you grow into the incredible woman that you're going to be when you grow up. I wish I could walk you down the isle when you'll marry the man of your dreams who's going to cherish you with his whole life and heart, like you deserve...I wish I can be in your life from now on.** _

** _I am proud of you, Kat. I hope you know that and you will learn to value yourself as you should._ **

** _P.S. : If Hargrove ever hurts you in any way, come to me and I'll make sure he regrets the first time he started breathing._ **

** _Lots of love,_ **

** _Captain Jim Hopper."_ **

I couldn't stop the river of tears that flooded my face as I read the letter, holding it to my chest in pain. Hopper...Why did he have to die, damn it..._Why him...Why like that..._

**"Huh? Kitten, why are you crying?"** Billy rushed to me, crouching to my level.  
**"I...I found the letter Hopper gave me in Starcourt before he left to close the gate. I was afraid to read it...And I guess this is why."** I handed him the letter as I rolled on my side, holding his hand.  
**"Ah...I understand...He really loved you, you know? Even if you had no biological father, you had him."** he skimmed the letter quickly, chuckling at the parts mentioning him.  
**"I know...I'm really lucky to have met him and have him part of my life..." **I muttered, sighing.  
**"Don't be upset, Kitten, look at the bright side. He's watching over you living your life the way he wished for you to. You're happy, you're in your new house, you're at Uni, you have me-"** he kept trailing, making me giggle and kiss him.  
**"You always know what to say to make me feel better, don't you?"** I smiled, kissing his hand.  
**"That's because it's you, love."** he put my hand on his face, leaning on my touch and smiled.

* * *

  
**"Okay, so, swimming isn't as hard as I thought it'd be, okay?"** I said casually, floating around.  
**"It ain't, but I sure am, seeing you in that swimsuit."** Billy laughed, splashing me with water.  
**"Okay, okay, enough with the innuendos! You've been saying them all year, you really think I don't get them?"** I laughed at his shocked expression, putting my hands on my hips.  
**"Oh, you little lying vixen. Now you've done it."** he shook his head, tracing his bottom lip with his tongue.  
**"Now I've done what? What are you gonna do, splash me to death?"** I laughed at him, not realising that he was walking towards me.  
**"No, much worse." **his dark voice called out as he lunged at me, getting me completely underwater, where he kissed me, before getting us back to the surface.  
**"THAT WAS INSANE!"** I laughed like an idiot, getting the hair out of my face. **"I wasn't expecting anything like that!"**  
**" 'Course you weren't. I am a man of many surprises." **he smirked, resting his arms on my shoulder.** "And you...Are one sneaky little vixen." **he smiled mock-innocently, tilting his head to one side.  
**"I prefer the term Fox, thank you." **I looked up at him, challenging him.  
**"You'll pay for it, babe. And you're gonna love it."** he let out an amused breath, pulling me in another hot kiss.  
**"We shall see, hun. We shall see."** I muttered, holding his hands.

We didn't care for anyone who was on the beach with us, nor about the seagulls or the wind blowing through our hair. We enjoyed the hot September sun kissing our skin and each other's presence and loving.

_ **It was a new world. A scary one, but one that I could easily brave with him by my side.** _

* * *

  
**"Oh, what the fuck, guys, why am I the damsel in distress? This is not okay!" **Billy grumbled, sinking back in his seat.  
**"Because your dice-luck sucks."** Max laughed at him, rolling his dice.  
**"Don't worry, babe, I'm gonna save you from the big bad dragon keeping you in his high tower...Higher than Harrington after fighting the Russians."** I teased, making Robing and Nancy double over with laughter, while Steve mock-smiled at us.  
**"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Robin was high too, should've seen her face!"** he accused, pointing at her.  
**"Yeah, but Robin wasn't the one sitting down and asking if she's doing cartwheels right."** Dustin pointed out, making Steve groan.  
**"And I wasn't the one peeing at the top of an elevator and letting the stream go everywhere."** the girl snorted, making me scream in shock.  
**"NO WAY! STEVE, NO WAY!" **I couldn't stop myself laughing and hitting my leg.  
**"You'd think after such a long time of being King Steve, he'd have at least enough Royal Direction skill."** Billy teased nonchalantly, making all of us laugh harder than before.  
**"Okay, fine! No more free ice cream for any of you!"** he threw his hands out in desperation, making us groan.  
**"You have only 1 line at _"You win"_, Harrington. The _"You suck"_ part is completely drawn over with lines. Think again when you speak."** Robin smirked at him, remind him of the dreadful whiteboard.  
**"Ahoy, captain! What's cookin', good lookin'? Is that what you'd say to all girl coming for a scoop?"** Dustin joined Robin in her teasing.  
**"Hey, at least I have 1 line, okay? Is it for my good looks? Or for my flirting skills?"** he tried to lift his head up, but all of us laughed.  
**"It's 'cause you know Fox, I'm sure!"** Will jabbed, making Steve groan and put his face in his hands.  
**"You got that one right, kid." **Robin high-fived him.  
**"Hey, come on, guys, stop, you're making me blush here. I'm not the Princess of the group!" **I giggled, hiding my blushing face with my hands.  
**"You're the Party Leader, that's even better!"** Will gave me thumbs up.  
**"Besides, the Princess in Distress is Billy, not you!"** Max laughed, making her brother glare at her.  
**"Go back to making fun of King Steve, not of me."** he put his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to his side, kissing my temple.  
**"Sorry, man, you're King Billy now. Or Princess Billy, to suit you better. Royalty is royalty, after all."** Steve shrugged, making me laugh.  
**"It's fine, guys! If I'm the one to save him, then I'll just come by to your balcony and hear your sweet voice calling out for me! _'Katrina, Katrina, wherefore art thou, Katrina! Deny thy slyness and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love And I'll no longer be a chick magnet.'_ How does my updated version sound, hmm~?"** I recited from Romeo and Juliet, having everyone holler with laughter, some of them more or less knowing what parody it was.  
**"I didn't know you could recite Romeo and Juliet by heart." **Billy said in a low voice, clearly impressed.  
**"That wasn't Romeo and Juliet, sweety. That was Katrina and Billy. Our love is genuine and won't die in three days, like they did. We have our Happily Ever After, unlike them."** I winked at him. **"Besides, that play sucks. I'm no Shakespeare fan...But I can recite you all of Dorian Grey's lines. Now _THAT_ is pure art."** I said in a proud voice, flipping my hair back.  
**"_YOU_ are pure art, baby." **he smirked at me, looking me up and down a bit.  
**"Enough flirting, you idiots! Let's just go back to DnD!" **Mike called out, seemingly frustrated.  
**"Oh, shut up, Mike! You should be the last person to say that after you and Lucas kept ditching the game to spend time with your girlfriends!"** Will glared at him playfully.  
**"In private!"** Mike refuted, making all of us laugh at him.  
**"Okay, I will be the bigger man here and tell Fox to roll the dice." **Lucas picked the dice and handed them to me.  
**"Tough being the bigger man when you're a short 14 year old, huh?"** Jonathan teased him, making him gasp in shock.  
**"Excuse you?! I don't see you being much taller for a 18 year old!" **Lucas sassed out, making Jonathan smile in amusement.  
**"Guys, look! Fox rolled max points!" **Max called out, making me smirk.  
**"And this, my dears, is how I stole my Princess Billy away from the grasps of the mighty dragon."** I bowed at them, as if finishing narrating a story, making them all clap and cheer, like a great auditorium.  


* * *

**"So...This is it, huh? We're finally adult...Starting University...And then we'll be working as a Doctor and an Engineer. That...Sounds kinda scary, don't you think? I still wanna live and be free and have fun."** I squeezed Billy's hand anxiously, starting up at our Uni - _The University of California._  
**"Who said we won't be able to do that? There's nothing stopping us, baby. We have the whole life ahead of ourselves to be young and wild and free. There's nobody to tell us we're wrong, to reprimand us, to boss us around. It's just the two of us, forever, in our lovely home, our car to travel around as much as we want and do anything we want. Take Uni as an opportunity to meet new people and make friends. Who knows, maybe you'll find some more interesting than Harrington."** he joked, kissing me reassuringly.  
**"Can we get a dog sometime?" **I asked him completely out of the blue.  
**"Won't you see enough at the hospital?"** Billy asked with an eyebrow raised.  
**"Well...I guess I will. But they're adorable, don't you think?" I grinned, making him chuckle.  
"We'll see how we do and maybe some day we can adopt one." **he rolled his eyes despite smiling.  
**"SWEET! It will be so cute!!"** I beamed at him, kissing the**_ 'B' _**necklace that shined in the morning sun light.  
**"You are cute, Kitten."** he said in a soft voice as we went to watch the entrance ceremony.

  
All throughout Uni, everyone knew us as the power couple, the Doctor and the Engineer, the ones who had couple necklaces and dressed with matching band Tshirts.  
We were, what they would call, literal Couple Goals.

* * *

It was weird celebrating Christmas eve only the two of us, being so used to having the kids around, but now that we finally finished Uni and work is keeping us busy, it's a wonder we had the time to decorate the house so nicely.  
It might have been childish, but I found it lovely that we still put the wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree and everyone was supposed to come over for Christmas day.

_Cookies were baked, the lights were set, I and Billy were on the sofa, cuddled together, waiting for 10 pm to come by-_

_ **And it finally did.** _

Smirking, he got up and put a cassette in the player, having **_"Careless Whisper"_** as the first song, which made my eyes widen in shock.

**It was definitely the mixtape that he made for the first Christmas we spent together.**

I looked at him with a loving smile on my face as he got in front of me, taking my hand so we could dance under the mistletoe and sing away the lyrics to the song, as in love as when we first kissed.

But then..._**"Still Loving You"**_ started, which made him look down and chuckle a bit, biting his tongue.

  
**"You know...I never imagined I'd end up being in a proper relationship. Especially not with an angel like you. I don't deserve you and I don't deserve this happiness..But I'm a selfish man, so I won't complain or think twice about it." **he began in a soft voice.   
**"Honey, don't say tha-"** I tried to say, but he shushed me with a kiss.  
**"Let me finish, please."** he asked, and I could only nod in response. **"I was running on a thousand miles per minute on pure fuel on self-destruct path until I met you. I wouldn't be alive now without you. Not physically, nor emotionally. The day mum left was the day I was sure that I wouldn't be able to save myself or be happy in a normal relationship, or love a woman as much as I love you. So much that I'd jump in front of a stupid monster so it won't attack her anymore."** he continued, making me giggle. **"And...I sure as hell never thought that I could be as soft as I am now, but I guess this is who I truly am, not the jerk that fuckass made me into."** he sighed, kissing my forehead. **"I know I make mistakes, I still do, I'm a stupid human. I know I broke your heart before, and seeing how bad I hurt you made me want to die with every tear you shed and every second you'd ignore me...Hell, ignoring me felt worse than cursing or insulting me. It was hell...But you still forgave me. And I don't deserve you. I really don't. But Kat...Kitten, you make me the happiest man alive and...I know I told you that day at the cafe that 'Happily Ever Afters' don't exist...But being with you made me realise that...That you were right. They exist and we should pursue them. So, baby...Kat..."** he took a deep breath before taking out a box from his pocket and went on his knee in front of me, revealing a ring.** "Katrina Black, honey, would you want to be my Fox forever and marry me?"** he grinned at me nervously.

I could only start crying as I fell to my knees and threw my arms around his neck** "Yes, Billy, yes I will marry you! I'm so happy, sweetheart. You made me so happy. I love you so much."** I kissed him deeply, making him chuckle in relief as he put on the ring, but I could only look at him, Billy Hargrove, the one I call My Husband.

_ **We finally have our Happily Ever After.** _

* * *

_So, this was it! I hope you enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster as much as I did! Thank you so much for all the love and support you've given me and I love you guys so much~! <3_


End file.
